A Loud adventure
by Project-story-board
Summary: As Lincoln had a tragedy outcome everything seems to go his way and some weird Events seems to be in his feature as well as Romance but how is he going to react to these changes? Stay tune and read on as Lincoln have the adventure of his Life!
1. Incoming blow

'Lori honey can u tell your sisters and Lincoln to get ready for the family picnic to the park' Lynn Sr asked'

'Okay Dad' Lori said going upstairs' Okay Guy's Dad said to get ready for a family picnic in 2 minutes!'

'okay!' The other's yell back'

 _(kitchen)_

'Rita honey what should we pack the ham sandwich's or chicken sandwich's?' Lynn'Sr asked'

'Hmm pack the ham sandwich's there much better then the chicken sandwich's... and Honey Don't eat any of them till we're at the park like last time' Rita said smirking'

'whaat? How can u say such a thing I'm hurt' Lynn'Sr said trying to sound hurt but fail and smiled Due remembering last time when he accidentally ate Lincoln's sandwich will packing the picnic basket'

'This is big savvy calling Clyde Do you read me' Lincoln said over the radio

'sorry savvy but I'm waiting for my friend Lincoln' Clyde said unknowingly that its his best friend'

 _'really Clyde this again?'_ _Lincoln thought to himself'_ Clyde this is Lincoln!'

'oooh hi Lincoln so how is it going in the loud house?' Clyde ask'

'Well Its going alright we're going on a family picnic so we have To cancel our plans for afternoon of gaming sorry Clyde' Lincoln said hating having to cancel there gaming plans But Lincoln have something in mind to make it up for his friend' hey Clyde!' Lincoln ask happily'

'yeah?' Clyde ask'

'We can have a sleep over tonight!' Lincoln said really happy he could have a heart attack'

'oh! yeah just let me ask My Dad's I be right back buddy' Clyde said tuning off... Lincoln waited for what seems like a Life time until he heard Clyde taking once again' Lincoln I...I' Lincoln was sweating like he ran A marathon waiting for his friend to finish what he was saying' I can come tonight for the sleep over!' Clyde said happily'

'Yes! I Can't wait for tonight Cadet Clyde a long night of gaming' Lincoln said Eagerly to play with his best bud' now where is my Lucky shirt?' Lincoln said while searching for it in his Drawers' come on it got to...AHH' Lincoln scream as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he quickly turn around with a karate pose'

'calm Down its just me' Lucy said while Smiling'

'Oh... Hey' Lincoln said relieve' why are you not getting ready?' Lincoln asked'

'I'm already ready plus I need to tell you something Lincoln I...I Lo...' Lucy was interrupted'

'Hey Lincoln I need... Hey what are you two talking about?' Luan question'

'Lucy was just telling me something... So what was is Lucy?' Lincoln ask as Luan shot Lucy a Death stare'

'uh nothing just forget about it' Lucy said Rushing out'

'Hmm weird... So what you need Luan?' Lincoln ask still Looking for his shirt

'I need your help moving my trunk across the room and its to heavy for me'

'can't you just ask Lynn to help you?' Lincoln said to Lazy to help'

'No I want your help not hers' Luan said Quickly'

'okay just a second I need to find my shirt' Lincoln said trying to look under his bed but Luan grab his hand'

'no time! I need your help now' Luan said pulling him into her room'

'but...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'No buts now can you please put it there' Luan said pointing at the empty place between her and Luna's bed'

'okay... Holy smoke's its sure is heavy... 'Huff' 'Huff' Whoa!...' Lincoln said as Luan accidentally bump into him'

'come on 'huff' Luan there was a lot of space to go around me and yet somehow you hit me' Lincoln said standing up and Laughing'

'sorry Linky' Luan said with a sad tone but smiled when Lincoln Look away'

'ah its okay Luan' Lincoln said offering his hand to Luan' Whoa! Lincoln's face went pale as Luan bite her bottom Lip and hope her plan had work' Uh... Luan your shirt!' Lincoln said Looking Else where

'what?... Oooh I thought I felt a breeze' Luan said Laughing at her own joke while fixing her shirt... As Lincoln Quickly went back to the trunk trying not to get a boner after picking it up and after a few second he finally moved it'

'okay 'huff' 'huff' I... got to use the bath room before I flood my pants' Lincoln said feeling his muscle's in pain'

'thanks Lincoln!' Luan said before he went out in the Hall way... Lincoln got more muscles by working out with Lynn but those Days were a pain in his behind and muscles So he stop Doing the extreme one's and just do the more easy one's like jogging and sit up's as Lincoln was heading to the bathroom to released some things in the toilet but someone was Already in there so he waited as he lay against a wall and Drifted to sleep'

'I'm Done' Leni announced As she step out she saw a sleeping Lincoln and his muscle's' my gosh... like how Did he got so buff' Leni whispered to herself as she was staring at Lincoln's body up and Down'

'I know right? He's got Battleship's on his arm's' Luan said well laughing at her joke which wake up Lincoln and Leni out of her trance like state'

'Wha? Oh! finally I can use the bathroom' Lincoln said standing up' ah Leni can u move please?' Lincoln said as Leni just nodded and move of the way blushing as she stared at Lincoln as he went in the Bathroom while Luan was still standing there watching her sister walk to her room still blushing like a red Tomatoe'

'hey! Blushing just Like a red Tomatoe finally a new joke... But why was she blushing?' Luan thought to herself as she put two and two together and find out why' 'Gasp!' she has a crash on Lincoln! I've got to tell Lori about it' Luan said to herself'

* * *

( _every sister getting ready)_

'Lola getting ready for the picnic by putting on make up Perfectly like a expert... will close to a expert'

'Lana was getting ready and her pet rat to' u ready bitey?' To which bitey nodded back at her'

'Luna trying to get ready but was trying to fix her guitar strap as last night She was trying a new guitar move called the guitar spin'

'Luan still thinking about what happen a minute ago' Lincoln and Leni together... Pff as if' Luan said feeling angrily at Leni'

'Lori charging her new phone so she can video chat with bobby when she's at the park'

'Lilly playing with her toy's in her crib'

'Lynn looking for her football to play with at the park with Lincoln' Gosh why Do you have to be so Cute!' Lynn whispered to herself'

'I know right?' Lucy whispered to Lynn'

'AHH!... Lucy?... I Didn't know you were here!' Lynn said almost having a heart attack'

'Hmm... story my life' Lucy mutter'

'so uh... you didn't hear me did you?' Lynn ask nervously'

'I heard everything Lynn' Lucy said Smiling'

'please tell me your not going to tell Him! Please Lucy' Lynn said pleading'

'Don't worry Lynn my Lips are sealed Also I got to tell you to watch out for Luan she also Like Likes Lincoln'

'Ah!... thanks Lucy I own you one and thanks for the warning' Lynn said happily'

'Lisa mixing up some chemical that she was trying to make To Get rid of flu forever but failed and blow up In her face' Gosh Dang it! I was so close to making a cure 'sigh' guess humanity have to keep waiting for it a other Day'

'Leni brushing her hair will thinking of Lincoln which Doing so make her Blush Deeply as now she was thinking about Lincoln in a Deep trance but she was not alone In the room Lori was also there'

'Hey Leni' Lori said as Leni never heard her' LENI!'

'oh wha? Sorry I was thinking about something' Leni said still a Little Dazed'

'why is your face red your getting sick or something?' Lori asked concern'

'No just thinking about someone' Leni said blushing brighter then the star's'

'looks like someone is in gLOVE hahaha... get it?' Luan said laughing near the Door'

'Sigh' Luan can you just not?' Lori said annoyed of Luan's bad joke'

'what? its the best I can think of Right now' Luan said walking in'

'ugh never mind... So who is this mystery guy your thinking of Leni?' Lori asked happily'

'Yeah who is this mystery guy that got my sister blushing like a blushing Bride 'Luan said while laughing'

'I can't tell u Guy's you'll be mad when u know who he is' Leni said a Little sad'

'come on u can tell us' Lori said begging and wanting to know'

'yeah I also want to know' Luan said but she already knew who this so call Guy is'

'But Guy's I really Don't think its a good...' Leni was cut off by Lori'

'Just tell us please Leni' said Lori bagging'

'Yeah maybe we can help you Hook! up with this guy' Luan said while Holding a fishing rod'

 _'where she got that from?... Just forget it Lori... Just forget it' Lori thought to herself'_

'Okay everybody! Its time for the family picnic' Lynn'Sr shouted from Downstairs'

'Sorry Guy's but we have to go now' Leni said relieved that she Doesn't need to tell them but she knew she had to some Day And with that she was out of there before u can say Wubba Lubba Dub Dub'

'Wait! Leni come back' Lori said wanting to know but Leni was out of there In a flash'

'whoa!... looks like she wanted to get out of here Fast! Did you fart in here Lori?' Luan said laughing like a mad man to which Lori blush from embarrassment as Luan said that'

'NO! I did not farted' Lori said annoyed'

'okay I believe you' Luan said sarcastic as she left'

'I did not farted!' Lori said angry'

* * *

 _(the park)_

'Okay everybody have fun and be back here In 5 minutes for lunch time' Rita Loud said'

'alright!' Shouted all the kids'

'Lincoln smiled watching his sisters Do there things'

'Lana playing in the Dirt'

'Lori texting bobby'

'Luan telling joke's to other people's in the park'

'Hey Lincoln catch!' Lynn Shouted at her brother'

'Whoa!... got ya' Lincoln said catching the ball and now Lincoln And Lynn playing a game of catch and seeing who's better and Lynn of course throw the football harder and farther Every time she catches it and this time it went a bit to far and Lincoln went to go get it again'

 _'Gosh Lynn sure can throw really far' Lincoln thought to himself_ will grabbing the ball on the road'

'watch out Lincoln!'' Rita loud shouted' while Lincoln bend back up and Turn to see what was all the commotion about then he felt something hard hit him fast! And then Everything turn's black as Every person in the park went to see what had happen'

'My baby!' Rita said well Running to Lincoln and holding his lifeless body'

'someone call 911!' Lynn'Sr shouted'

'I'm on it' Lori said well Dialing 911 as tears started to form in her Eye's'

'Lincoln please wake up' Lynn said crying as she saw her mother held his body'

'Is Lincoln going to be alright?' The twin's said as there were crying there eyes out'

'His going to be alright girls' Luan said with tears streaming Down her cheeks well she was hugging the girls And soon the other's were crying Loudly'

'911 what is your emergency?' said the dispatcher'

'We need a ambulance to the park ASAP!' Lori said quickly'

'okay We have sent a ambulance and police to your location Tell me what happen' the Dispatcher Asked'

'O...Our brother got hit by a car!' Lori said as she Drop her phone and join her other sister's in a hug crying and tears Dropping'

'Ma'am... Are you there Ma'am?' The dispatcher said while the sounds of a ambulance echo throughout the street's'

* * *

 _(a Dark place)_

'Lincoln woke up in a place where its Dark and nothing was there just a big empty place'

'Hello is anyone here' Lincoln said with a bit of fear of where he is' mom?... Dad? Hello anyone here?' Lincoln said as he saw a bright light and flashbacks of his life'

 _(flashback of Lincoln and Clyde as kids)_

'hey Lincoln' Clyde said as there were riding there tiny bike's'

'yeah Clyde?' Lincoln ask as he was staring at some stores'

'Were best friends forever right?' Clyde ask with a worried tone'

'Yeah best friends till the end of time' Lincoln said stopping his bike close to Clyde and hugged his best friend in the world'

 _(flashback of a young Lucy and Lincoln)_

'Lucy was crying as she had fell Down on her knee'

'what's wrong Lucy?' Lincoln ask as He heard her crying'

'I...I hurt my knee 'sniff' 'Lucy said crying and holding her knee'

'Aw let me take a look... oh it's a just a boo boo let me kiss it better' Lincoln said kissing her scratch knee' feel any better Lucy?' Ask with a smile'

'Yeah... thank you Linky' Lucy said as she hugged and kiss him on his cheek'

 _'Don't worry Lucy... I well always protect you no matter what' Lincoln thought to himself'_

 _(_ _flashback of Luan telling Lincoln her first joke)_

'Lincoln what Does ice say to fire' Luan said Excited'

'Hmm I Don't know... what Does ice say to fire?' Lincoln said with confusion'

'I Love you... But your melting my heart' Luan said happily waiting to see what Lincoln thought to which Lincoln was laughing his bottom off'

'Luan your going to be the Best comedian in the world 'Lincoln said happily as he wipe a tear from laughing to much'

'you Really think so Linky?' Luan ask with happiness and fear in her voice to which Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder and looked to her eye to eye'

'Luan I know so... I Even bet bun bun on it' Lincoln said lovingly'

'Thanks! Your the best brother in the world' Luan said while hugging him' I love u Lincoln'

'I love u to Luan' Lincoln said happily... There were a light at the end of this Darkness and Lincoln could hear a voice'

'Lincoln please wake up please Lincoln' and he was going closer to the light and voice' Just wake up Lincoln please' as he tried to touch the light but it just went back farther'

 _(sorry but have to save this for chapter 2)_


	2. Shadow Cam

'Lincoln you got to wake up man wake up' Lincoln heard a voice telling him to wake up and As he touch the light he open his eye's and saw his Sister Luna holding his hand while she was crying'

'L...Luna?' Lincoln said feeling like a hundred trucks had hit him'

' 'Gasp!' Lincoln! You finally Woke up' Luna said happily hugging her brother'

'Ow Ow... okay I'm wide awake now... what happen to me Luna?' Lincoln ask confused'

'Lincoln u were... Hit by a car a...and went into a coma... The Doctor said he Didn't know how long you would be in a coma' Luna said as tears start forming'

'Gosh... So how long have I be out?' Lincoln said slowly sitting up right'

'you been here for 2 weeks we really miss u Lincoln' Luna said while wiping her eye's with her hands' I got to go tell the Doc your up and mom and Dad too' Luna said as she walk out the room'

 _'Gosh... I've been out for 4 weeks... I wonder what I miss while I was out' Lincoln thought to himself'_ My Head hurts... my chest is sore... how Did I went into a coma?' Lincoln said to himself trying to remember what happen but it was all fizzy'

'Hello Lincoln I see that you finally woke up' a Doctor said walking in Grabbing a clipboard from the foot of the bed Lincoln was on'

'Ah...Yeah can you tell me what happen?' Lincoln ask while The Doctor flip a page looking at the clipboard'

'well You got hit by a car... got a head injury and went Into a coma and suffer multiple injury's like 2 Broken ribs and a fracture wrist and bruise a leg And head trauma plus small cuts on your heads left Temple to which we clean and covered the cuts with some bandages also we put a cast on your left arm and Did Surgery on you Ribs to fix them back into place' The Doctor finish looking over his patient'

'also We'll keep you here for 2 Days just to see if Everything's all right... so I Assume your family want to see you... good bye Lincoln' the Doctor said walking out and a few seconds later his mom Dad and Luna Luan Leni Walked in'

'Lincoln H...How do you feel?' Luan said trying not to cry but couldn't hold it in and went to her mom Crying on her shoulder and Lincoln saw Leni trembling a bit and her eye's were red and Watery'

'hey... Leni come here and give me a hug' Lincoln said while Putting his good arm out for a hug'

'Linky are u really up? o...or is this a another Nightmare again' Leni said while crying' to which Lynn'Sr held Leni'

'his really up this time Leni Its not a nightmare Don't worry' Lynn'Sr reassured Leni'

'Lincoln saw how His family miss him so much... Leni slowly went to the side of the bed and slowly touch his arm Just in Case it was a Dream again and when she Knew it was not she hug him a bit to hard Lincoln thought but did not minded' I miss you so much Linky' Leni whispered'

'I miss you to Leni' Lincoln said and after a few seconds of hugging Leni went back and sit on a chair and Rita loud Went to Leni's side to comfort her as she was still crying a little... and Luan went to Lincoln and hug him really hard it Hurt's'

'ow... Luan Its oka...' Lincoln was cut off by Luan's shouting'

'I MISS YOU SO MUCH LINCOLN!... I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!' Luan was Hysterically crying and Lincoln was shock to Hear her say that especially her crying so much but what was weirder to Lincoln his mom dad and sister's weren't shock like he was There Didn't even flinched'

'uh... its all okay Luan' Lincoln said while stroking her hair which calm her Down a little'

'I... 'Gasp' thought you w...were going t...to Leave us L...Linky' Luan said stuttering while she was still crying'

'I'll never Do that Luan' Lincoln said rubbing her back after a few minute's she stop crying but Hiccup once in a while as she Finally Let go of Lincoln and went to her sister and mom to which Lynn'Sr and Luna walk to Lincoln's side'

'Hey son how u feeling?' Lynn'Sr asked with a worry and tired look'

'I'm feeling... Okay and sore At the same time' Lincoln said moving a bit to get comfortable'

'You really scared us back there son... But I'm glad your alive the loud house well never be The same without you' Lynn'Sr said wiping his eye's' well I'm going to go help Your mother calm your sister's' Lynn'Sr then went to rita and other's'

'hey... Lincoln' Luna said quietly with tears in her eye's'

'Come here Luna' Lincoln said opening his arm's with a smile and Luna happily accepted his hug'

'I was so scared Lincoln when that car hit you... I thought you were Dead when mom held your lifeless body We all thought you were Dead... I'm really happy that your still here with us... I Don't know how I... we would Live with you gone' Luna said while wiping her eyes with a tissue'

I'm happy I'm still here too' Lincoln said while kissing her cheek which make her blush as there end the hug' so Luna what had happen while I was in the hospital?' Lincoln asked'

'Well... Since you were here mom Dad Leni Luan and me always go here to cheek on you every Day to see if u awake out of your coma... Lori stays home and keep the other's and some of them got... Depressed and Just keep to them self we'd try help to cheer them up but nothing work's... so I hope them seeing you would help them out of there... Depressed state' Luna said Hugging Lincoln'

'I wish I can go there now and see them but the Doc won't let me out' Lincoln said sadly'

...

 _(the next Day)_

'hey son... how are you feeling?' Lynn'Sr asked as he Entered the room'

'Still sore but better then yesterday' Lincoln Answered'

'Listen son I told the other's that your awake now... but none of them believed me... so I hope that once there See you again there be happy again' Lynn'Sr said as Luan Leni Luna Rita walked in'

'hey son how are you today?' Rita asked'

'well Still a bit sore but i couldn't ask for anything else' Lincoln said Smiling'

'so... Lincoln what was it like in a coma?' Luna ask'

'will it was very Dark... I saw flashbacks of my life my best friend and my sister's... also I saw a light at the end of the Dark place... and from time to time i hear voices calling me but every time I went closer To the light and voice... The voice just seems to Disappeared and everything just turn's all Dark again... I thought I was going to be there forever but I kept thinking about all of you Guy's and keep searching for a way back and the light just seems like it was fading away... But I'm glad I got to it before it did' Lincoln said finishing his time in a coma to which there were crying at the end'

'oh my Gosh... Linky I'm glad you followed the light' Leni said happy while wiping her eye's with a tissue'

'I Don't think... I can handle you being gone Linky' Luan said while tears fell Down her face'

'the house... And us would change if you... never followed the light bro' Luna said hugging him'

...

( _Home coming)_

'While Lincoln... everything seems to be fine you'll be fully heal in 2 week's and I recommend you to not Do anything too extreme or your healing time well take longer' the Doctor said seriously'

'okay Doc got it' Lincoln said happily he was going home today as he can't wait to see his other sister's again' I remembered everything you told me Doc'

'okay... Nurse!' The Doctor shouted and after a few seconds A nurse came in'

'yes Doctor Heinz here's the wheelchair' the nurse said as she came with a wheelchair'

'Doc that won't be needed I can walk just fine' Lincoln said'

'I'm sorry but you have to be wheelchair out of here' the Doctor said hating that rule... Lincoln wanted to argued with the Doctor but its best if he Don't so he can go home faster'

' 'sigh' okay Doc I'm ready' Lincoln said as the Doctor and nurse tried to help Lincoln in the wheelchair but he shoo them off and went on it and the Nurse push him until there were at the front Door'

'Okay Lincoln this is your stop... and I can see some of your family waiting for you' the nurse said as Lincoln saw his Dad walking to him'

'hey son... Your finally coming home' Lynn'Sr said happily'

'yeah I can't wait to see the other's' Lincoln said while getting off the wheelchair'

'let me help you son' Lynn'Sr said trying to help Lincoln'

'no that's okay Dad I can walk just fine' Lincoln said as he could see his sister's and mom waving at him as there near the near the car'

'Hey Lincoln how are you feeling?' Rita said Smiling'

'Yeah Lincoln how are you now that your out?' Luna asked'

'i'm feeling better then before but I'm still not fully heal yet but I'll get better soon' Lincoln said with a smile'

'okay Guy's group hug!' Leni said with excitement as there hug to which Leni whispered closely to Lincoln's ear so no one can hear her' I miss u so very much Linky I'm glad your back I got to tell u something... But I can save that for tomorrow' Leni whispered while smiling but Lincoln was confused... And he saw Luan and Luna frowning as there saw Leni whispering to him Lincoln though that was weird but just shrug it off as a code of some sort... and there went In the family car and while there were going home his was talking to his family inside the car and sometimes he would see his sister's glaring at Leni the whole time'

' _wow Leni Must of Done something to them to keep them this mad' Lincoln thought to himself as there_ were home and Drove In the Drive way' hey guys I want to surprise the other's so would you guys just act like you just got home but not with me?' Lincoln asked'

'okay' there all said almost at the same time and there went out the car and walked in the loud house which was not that loud anymore'

'Hey Kids we're back from the hospital' Lynn'Sr said a little loud to which nobody responded'

'i guest there just in there room's... again' Rita said as she rubbed her forehead'

' 'sigh' Hey guys can u come Down for a minute... I got something to tell you Guy's' Lynn'Sr shouted'

'Lori went Downstairs to probably hear the bad news from her parent's' so what's the news... Is Lincoln coming home tomorrow?' Lori asked with hope in her voice'

'No his...' Rita was interrupted'

' 'Gasp!' is he DEAD!' Lori said Freaking out'

'No his just' Rita was once again interrupted'

'or maybe his going to be in a coma FOREVER!' Lori said almost panicking but Then her parent's move a side and she saw Lincoln' oh... my... Gosh LINCOLN!' Lori scream and ran to him and hugged him'

 _'please not let it be a hard hug again'_ _Lincoln thought to himself..._ but then he felt her hugged was soft not hard after a few seconds he felt his shoulder getting wet and He knew she was crying'

'I miss u so much Lincoln' Lori said crying a pond on Lincoln's shoulder'

'I've really miss you to Lori' Lincoln said while hugging her harder which hurts but he never mind the pain... And then he saw Lucy and Lynn holding Lilly near the stairs and as Lucy and Lynn saw Lincoln and Lori there Gasp and ran to the two and join the hug'

'Lincoln your back!... I really missed you so much' Lucy said while crying'

'Lincoln your finally back!' Lynn said while kissing his cheek to which make him Blush'

'boo boo' Lilly said as she saw his bandaged head and kiss his head to make him feel better... Lincoln also saw Lola and Lana at the top of the stairs with Lana's eye's red from obviously crying to much and Lola's Mascara is mess up from crying'

 _'God those two must of cried a ocean while I was out' Lincoln thought_ feeling his heart sunk from seeing them hurt' come over hear u two and give me a hug' Lincoln said smiling and feeling a tear fall Down his cheek as there joined the hug and soon He felt a other pair of arm's and look and saw Lisa's arm's' How's my favorite genus?' Lincoln ask while tears fell Down his Cheek's'

'Lincoln... your home at last... These feeling's are getting... In the way of my research's' Lisa said while sobbing... And soon the other's went to Lincoln for a big family hug... After a few minute's of crying there stop but Luan Luna and Lori were still crying while holding on to Lincoln'

'it's okay Guy's I'm here now everything's going to be alright' Lincoln said trying to calm Down the three but it seems to just make them hold him harder.. after a few second one of them finally talked... will more of a whisper but still the same'

'Lincoln... I miss you so much and I had to be the strong one in the family and help the other's but I...I can't hold it in any more' Lori whispered Then went back to crying... Luan and Luna stopped crying but Hiccup from time to time And a minute later Lori stopped crying and Lincoln was starting to feel the pain'

'Uh... okay guy's let's uh go to the kitchen and eat' Lincoln said to which the other sister's agreed and went to the kitchen while Lincoln then Gesture to his mom and Dad for help as there nodded and went to get the three off him after a few moments there got Lori off him but Luan and Luna was having none of that... instead both of them lifting Lincoln and themselves up and then the three went to the kitchen and there parents follow suit the Little one's were sitting at the children's table... Lincoln and his sister's walked by And went to the adults table the two sister's sat closest to him and Lincoln was confused' Uh Guy's this is not where I'm suppose to be... I'm suppose to be at the other table' Lincoln said trying to stand up but couldn't cause the two were holding on his arm... Lincoln look at both of them and there Were using the puppy Dog eye's... Lincoln knew he could not Deny them' _Dang puppy Dog eye's always get me every time' Lincoln thought to himself_ while sitting back Down on the chair and both of them smiled... As Lincoln was talking to his other sister's he then Smelled his Dad was cooking and knew he was cooking Steak's' Mmm... Dad your cocking Smell's great... like always' Lincoln said Drooling a little'

'well thank you very much son' Lynn'Sr said with a big smile'

'So uh... how has Clyde been when I was in the hospital?' Lincoln said wanting to know if his Best friend is alright'

' uh... Well Clyde was shock to hear that you were in the hospital and he kind of... got anti social' Lynn said sadly'

'and he Don't Try and ask me out anymore even his Dads are worried about him' Lori said seriously'

'man... I Didn't know I mean that much to him... Tomorrow I'm going to go to his house and talk To him I hope he goes back to his normal self when I get to him' Lincoln said really worried about his best friend... After all of them finished there Food Lincoln said his was going to go watch TV... The other's also went with him to the living room... Lincoln sat on a couch and his sister's went on the coach sat close to him and cuddle and while no more room on the couch so some sat on floor also on the other chair's' I wonder if there's anything good on to watch' Lincoln said flipping from channel to channel' oh! The Dream boat is on' Lincoln said happily'

'oh my Gosh I wonder who she's going to chose' Leni Questiond'

I hope she pick him' Lana said pointing at the guy with a mouse as a pet'

'ha I bet she's going to pick him' Lola said referring to the handsome guy' Lincoln was smiling the whole time enjoying this special family moments'

...

 _(bed time)_

'Lincoln was up reading some comics and then he Remembered about Clyde so he look for his walkie talkie he went to the Dresser looking for it' where Did I put it last time?... Ah found it!' Lincoln said as he grab it from under some shirt's' Clyde Do u copy?' Lincoln called over with his Walkie talkie hoping Clyde was there after a few seconds pass by and still nothing and Lincoln was about to put it back in the Dresser...'

'L...Lincoln is that really you?... Or is this the ghost of my best friend!' Clyde said stuttering'

'no this is not a ghost Clyde... I'm really here and I'm sorry I've miss our night of gaming Pal' Lincoln said as he quickly took the walkie talkie'

'No it can't be... your Dead your not real your just my imagination again just like last time I got to snap out of it' Clyde said turning off his walkie talkie'

'Clyde! Don't go I'm really alive' Lincoln said But it was to late as Clyde turned it off and now there's nothing he can do until tomorrow Lincoln felt like crying but then he heard a knock on his Door He Quickly put the walkie talkie away and open the Door and there was Luna' oh hey Luna is there any thing you need?' Lincoln ask'

'Can I come in Lincoln?' Luna said quietly'

'Sure come on in' Lincoln said moving a side As Luna walked in Lincoln saw Luan peeping from Luan and Luna's room and when she saw him she quickly went back in the room' _really weird' Lincoln thought to himself ..._ but nothing is ever normal In the loud house and he close the Door and as he turn around Luna was Leaned forward and closed eyes and puckering her Lip's' _why is she Doing that?' Lincoln thought_ After few second of thinking and he got it' _she wants to kiss me!... But why?' Lincoln thought to himself'_ uh... Luna what are u Doing?' Lincoln asked confused at what's happening Luna then open Her eye's'

'Lincoln I want you to love me!... Please' Luna was begging'

'I uh... we... ah' Lincoln was Shocked and could not find the right words to say'

'Lincoln... I love you and I can't stop it... I would if I can But I can't... I love you Lincoln Don't you love me?' Luna asked while tears fell slowly Down her Cheek's'

'of course I Do Luna but...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'so if you Do love me make LOVE TO ME!' Luna said A little Loud'

'Luna please calm Down Before anyone hear us' Lincoln said nervously'

'NO! I WELL NOT!' Luna said angry while Going on to his bed while crying into his pillow

'Jeez.. what am I going to Do?' Lincoln thought' Then he heard a knock on the Door and open it And there was Lynn'

'hey Lincoln I nee...'Lynn stop and heard her sister crying' hey why are you crying Luna?' Lynn ask as Luna sat upright On the bed wiping her cheeks'

'Lincoln Doesn't love..' she was cut off by Lincoln'

'I Don't love watching uh... Mick swagger anymore' Lincoln said trying to Change what Luna was going to say'

'L...Lincoln you Broke my...' Luna was once interrupted again'

'B...Broke your guitar' Lincoln said stuttering'

'my HEART!' Luna shouted as she went back to crying on the pillow Lynn was mad and she pulled Lincoln out in the hallway'

'okay!... Lincoln WHAT Did you DO to make Luna CRY!' Lynn look like she was going to beat Lincoln up badly'

'Wait! Wait! Don't punch me! Lincoln said covering his face Lincoln of course still fear his sister'

'then tell me why is she crying!' Lynn ask'

'She... ah wants me to uh' Lincoln could not finish what he was trying to say'

'Come on tell me or I'll give u a knuckle sandwich' Lynn said cracking her Knuckle's'

'she wants me to make love to her' Lincoln said quickly not wanting to get beat up'

'wha... what?' Lynn couldn't believe what she had heard' say that again I think I Didn't heard u good' Lynn said'

' 'Sigh' Look Lynn... she wants me to make... love to her and... I Don't think I can' Lincoln said blushing'

'what? You totally can she can be on top and...' Lynn was interrupted'

'Lynn! That's not what I mean' Lincoln was blushing while thinking of him and his sister Doing the Dirty Deed' _no stop thinking of that brain!' Lincoln complaned to himself in his mind'_

'Lynn we can't... Do that we're brother and sister!' Lincoln complained'

'So?... she obviously want you... so u must DO her' Lynn said giggling a little'

'I will Do no such thing!' Lincoln complained'

'Lincoln just please Do it I Don't like seeing Luna sad and if u Don't... Luna is going to act Different I Don't want to see her change... So please go' Lynn said pushing Lincoln back to his room and now he was back where it all Begin... Luna had stopped crying but her eye's were red and puffy'

'Listen Linc... you obviously Don't... love me I'm just going to my room' Luna said hurt while standing up and about to Leave but Lincoln just push her back Down'

'Lay Down on the bed please' Lincoln said softly and she did what he said' and Now close your eye's' she close her eye's and she felt Lincoln went on the bed then she can feel him breathing close to her face Lincoln put his lips against hers There began to kiss Deeply and Lincoln could hear Luna moaning and she held his head in place not wanting to end this kiss... and after a few minute's of kissing Luna felt Lincoln's tongue wanting to gain access to her mouth and She happily let it in... After a few more minute's of making out Luna was getting really Wet Down there Even Lincoln could feel the wetness and Lincoln was now hard as concrete and wanting relief' Let's get out of our Clothes' Lincoln said standing up and taking his Clothes off and Luna quickly took hers off and lay backed Down... Lincoln was left with only his boxer's' soo... Luna you sure you want this to happen?' Lincoln ask'

'Yes I Do Lincoln' Luna quickly said happily'

'your really sure?' Lincoln Ask one more time'

'Yes yes just get out of those and come here' Luna begged'

'okay Luna' Lincoln said getting his last piece of clothe off' Luna you want to go on top?'

'S...Sure Linky' Luna smiled as she went on top'

'ow... Please go easy on me... my ribs and wrist are still a bit sore'

'okay I'll try and be easy' Luna said while growling like a tiger' Lincoln knew he would probably get hurt but he was happy to see his sister in a happy mood to and there were soon back to kissing Deeply... his hand's were on her butt and Luna moan as he squeeze them' 'Gasp!' Lincoln I can't take it anymore!... Fuck me right now' Luna begged'

'Okay Luna' Lincoln said while breathing heavily as Luna was right on top of Lincoln's hard log and Ready to go Down... but Lincoln saw Luna unsure to go or not to' its okay if u Don't want to Luna' Lincoln said calmly'

'no! We're going to Do this' Luna place his Little Lincoln near her hole and rub it around then she SLAM Down and let Lincoln take her Cherry... Luna had Scream but Lincoln quickly put his hand over her mouth to muffled her screams there were some tears falling Down on her Cheek's Lincoln was confused and worried but he was comforting his sister stroking her hair and whispering loving words after a minute she calm Down Lincoln love the feeling of being in a Luna even though its his first time... then he look Down and Lincoln was shock to see blood where there body joined together'

'Luna D...Did i just broke your Cherry?' Lincoln Ask shockingly'

'No you Didn't' Luan said as Lincoln let out a breath of relief' You took it! and now I'm yours forever whether you like it or not Linky' Luna said happily Lincoln was feeling like he was about to panic but that was put aside as Luna was starting a up and Down motion while he and Luna was moaning and grunting aftet a few minute's of Up and Down there change positions so Lincoln was on top and After hearing Luna Moaning a few to many time's was to much for him'

'Luna! I can't hold it in anymore!' Lincoln said as he was going to pull out Luna Lock her lags around him and he came in her which make her cum again with him'

'LINCOLN... I LOVE YOOUU!' Luna put the pillow over her face to muffled her screem's'

'SWEET MAMA SAVVY!' Lincoln whispered Loudly A few seconds there breathing was back to normal' what the heck... 'Huff' Luna Why Did u Do that?' Lincoln ask'

'I just want your... to have your baby Linky' Luna said happily rubbing her belly... Lincoln was feeling to tired to argue with her so he went and lay back on his pillow while Luna lay beside him and cuddle against him and put one leg over his' I love you Lincoln I love you sooo Much'

'I... uh love you to Luna' Lincoln said feeling like it was a bad ideal to have sex with her and Luna could feel that Lincoln is having second thought's about them being together'

'Lincoln Listen 'Luna said sternly' I'm yours now there's no going back and I Don't want to and I want to be with you'

'okay I know but...' Lincoln was interrupted by Luna

'NO BUTS LINCOLN!' Luna yelled Angrily while pounding on his chest'

'Luna... Please... Stop' Lincoln said calmly'

'NOOO!' Luna said starting to cry'

'Ow... okay... ow okay just stop' Lincoln said as Luna finally stopped and stare at him with watery eye's'

'Linky... P...Please Don't Do this to m...me' Luna said and then she was sobbing'

' 'sigh'... Luna come here Love' Lincoln said Lovingly while Luna went back Down and was crying against Lincoln chest' its okay Luna... I always love you no matter what... okay' Lincoln said trying to stop Luna crying and it seems to work as she fell asleep on him while Lincoln pull up the sheets and fell asleep

* * *

'Luan has camera's every where in the house even in Lincoln's room and she saw everything Lincoln and Luna on her TV Doing it' I can't believe Luna just Did that with... MY LINKY' Luan said to herself' Luan said as she was holding her knees to her chest and was crying now' how C...Can she Do that I was supposed to be his first' after a few minute's of crying she stop her eye's were red' Stupid Luna trying to steal him away from me but that won't happen I'll be with him no matter what' Luan mutter'

(Got to end it there folk's)

(PS. Told ya there be Some romance)

(Remastered vrs 1.5)


	3. Unknown arrival

'Lincoln woke up in the morning as he remembered last night as he turn his head and Luna was not there' it must of been a Dream a weird but good Dream' Lincoln thought to himself as he got up and Dressed and Race to the bathroom and his sister's Racing to get there to'

'hey oldest first' Lori complain'

'no the princesses goes first' Lola said Angry'

'You are both wrong... the smartest have obtain the rights to go first'

'the one who's know how look good in boots is the one to go first'

'all the other's still complained while running and the one who make it first was Lincoln and as he enter he close the Door and lock it quickly' that was a close one' Lincoln whispered to himself while he went on to Do his business he heard his sister's talking on the other side' there whispering and yet I still can hear them... it's a Loud Loud Loud Loud house!' Lincoln said a Little Loud so his sister's can hear him'

'we should all just be in a Line for the bathroom' Lisa said'

'oldest to the youngest' Lori Said almost yelling' and as Lincoln was Done he went out and all his sister's was in a Line waiting for there turn he look at Luna and she blush and look somewhere else like she was avoiding eye contact with him and he saw Luan glaring at Luna and when her eye's meet with his her face soften and she give him a fake smile but he knew she was sad... but about what he thought'

'what happen to all my Loud and yelling sister's' Lincoln said jokingly'

'We all thought it would be better if we Did a Line oldest to the youngest... So Lincoln you got yourself a freebie this time but now you have to wait the next mornings for the bathroom' Lori said sternly'

'okay I get it wait in Line next time' Lincoln Said a bit sad but still good in a good mood'

 _(Downstairs)_

'as Lincoln walked Downstairs he saw his parents were already up' how Do u guys get up so early?' Lincoln Ask wanting the secret'

'In a house of 11 Kids you learn to wake up early for the bathroom' Lynn'Sr' said happily as he was cooking'

'Lincoln are you feeling any better?' Rite loud said concern for Lincoln'

'Yeah I'm feeling a little better but my ribs are still sore from them being broken... just got to wait for them to heal on there own and the cut on my left side head is a little better'

'just you wait Lincoln things heal in time you'll see' Lynn'Sr 'said smiling a few minutes later Lori came Downstairs and later came in a other sister until there were all there'

'Mmm what smells good Lynn' said sniffling the air while Luan went to Lynn side and Squeeze a Whoopi cushion and it make a Loud fart sound'

'oh I think your smelling some farts' Luan said Laughing and so did Lynn'Sr and Lincoln while the others sigh at the joke Luan's joke... Lynn was flaming mad and so she put her sister in a submission hold'

'come on say your sorry Luan... that is the only way out!' Lynn said holding Luan's Arm in a painfully hold'

'ow...ow o...okay I'm sorry for the joke' Luan said as Lynn release Luan's arm as there both got up Luan rubbed her shoulder' jeez remind me to not to play joke's on you' Luan said as Lynn smile knowing that her sister fear her... everyone always try be on Lynn's good side cause there already know there going to get more then a taste of pain if there Didn't'

'Okay Everyone Dinner is ready' Lynn'Sr said placing Hotdog's and Burger on plates and everyone took a plate and sat at a seat Lincoln was thinking about going to the adult table but remembering last time his two sister sat to close so he went to the children's table instead with Lana Lola Lisa Lucy and Lilly in her highchair'

'Ah Its good to be back here' Lincoln said sitting happily in his small chair'

'then why Did you choose to go to the grown up's table yesterday?' Lola ask'

'yeah u miss out on a lot of thing yesterday' Lana said'

'oh like what?' Lincoln question'

'Like when Lilly was throwing...' Lana was interrupted by Lola'

'Don't you Dare Avoid my Question Lincoln!' Lola said Angrily'

'Okay okay I won't... Luan and Luna Wanted me to sit with them at the grown up's table And I told that I am supposed to sit here and there use Those Dang puppy Dog eye's and you know how I can't Deny puppy Dog eye's' Lincoln said as Lola rolled her eye's'

'those two are brother Hogger's'

'yeah there sure are' Lana said agreeing with Lola with a full mouth'

'you two be nice there not what you call brother Hogger's the emotion's in there head is unstable right now From Lincoln almost Dying and when he Did not Die there want to be closer to him because the emotion's and so there brain will Rebuild them self back to normal in some time but if Lincoln Does not be there for them... there may change'

'what?' Lana Lola and Lincoln said at the same time'

'when Lincoln is being with them and comforting them there brain Goes back to normal but if he Don't there will change' Lisa said Dumbing it Down for them'

'ooh' all four of them said'

'wait who also said that...' Lola ask'

'me' Lucy said out of the blues'

'AHH' everyone at the kids table yelp'

'Lucy!... stop popping out of nowhere' Lola said angrily while also holding her chest' Lana was also spook but when she gain her breath back she was laughing and soon every one follow suit and as everyone calm Down Lucy went to take a seat and she move her chair closer to Lincoln and she went close to Lincoln ear to whisper'

' Lincoln... I want to give you a gift for you but that can wait later' Lucy said with a sexy tone and with that she move back where she was before Lincoln look at her in Disbelief of what she had said and when she saw him Looking at her she was blushing and stared somewhere else'

'oh god not Lucy too' Lincoln thought to himself as Lola went to Lincoln's side'

'what Did u Guy's talked about!' Lola whispered loudly in Lincoln ear'

'ow... Don't need to be so loud Lola' Lincoln whispered while rubbing his ear'

'tell me right now Lincoln or else!' Lola Demanded'

'I can't... Will not here anyways'

'Gosh... okay but were going to talk about this later in my room' Lola said sternly'

'okay later' Lincoln said to which Lola smile and went back to her seat and eat her food like everyone else... Lana went to Lincoln'

'hey Lincoln what was that all about? 'Lana whispered'

'Oh Lola was just mad that I Didn't help her before' Lincoln lied'

'I know your Lying but its okay' Lana said as she slap him with a hotdog and went back to her seat while laughing Lucy eating her foods while avoiding eye contact with Lincoln'

'I have to talk to her later about what she said' Lincoln thought to himself then he went back to eating and while he was Drinking his water he heard someone whispered his name'

'hey Lincoln... Lincoln!' He look around but knew it was none of his sister's From the Kids table and so he Lean and look to the grown up's table and Luna was waving at him Lincoln look at Luna with a question look while everyone at the other table was busy talking about what happen today'

'I saw this cute Dress today at the mall' Leni said talking to Lori'

'the other team was tough but not better then us and I was Dodging everyone on the Field and SCORE!' Lynn said talking to her parents and other sister's as Luna Lean out of the other's view while she was holding a hotdog'

'oh god Don't throw it at my face' Lincoln thought not wanting a food fight with everybody Lincoln was shocked to see Luna moving the hotdog In and out of her mouth but he was confused at what she was Doing And he had a confused look and Lana saw'

'what your looking Lincoln?' Lana said while Leaning to see what he was looking at but Luna went back to her normal sitting position'

'Uh... I thought I saw a fly' Lincoln said as he couldn't belief what his sister just Did' will heck then that means it was not a Dream last night... now I have to talk to Luna about last night but that can wait I have Lucy to worry about and her feelings for me' Lincoln thought to himself after everyone were Done eating Everyone went there own way and Doing what there Do while Lincoln was watching TV And a few minute's of watching Lola went Downstairs to remember that there was still going to talk about what happened'

'hey Lincoln!'

'Yeah... what Do you need?'

'Really Lincoln you already forget that we was going to talk about what happened?'

'oh sorry I been busy thanking'

'about what?' Lola ask wanting to know what his was thinking'

'Let's go talk about it upstairs' Lincoln said as the two headed to the stair's'

...

 _(the twins room)_

'Lincoln Lana and Lola were in the twin's room' Okay tell us what's going on Lincoln' Lola said Excited'

'Wait I thought it was just me and you?' Lincoln ask'

'Well it's because she's my sister and... Who am I kidding she was bagging me to come along I can't Deny a bagger' Lola said Smiling'

'okay... so here it is I think Lucy in love with Me' Lincoln said as Lola and Lana was not shock or surprise' well?... Why are you Guy's not surprise?' Lincoln ask'

'my god Lincoln We already know Lola said nonchalantly'

'yeah Its hard not to know when she's constantly stares at you' Lana said as Lincoln was shocked'

'when Did you Guy's started to know?' Lincoln Question'

'will it all started when we heard footsteps... Lana thought it was a ghost so we took a peek out the Door and saw Lucy tie toeing to your room in the night and the other's nights while you were at the hospital so we ask her what she was Doing in your room at night and she said she always go to sleep on your bed...' Lola stopped talking as the Door open and there was Luan'

'hey Guy's... what are u Guy's talking about?' Luan said glaring at the twin's'

'Ah... um... uh' the twin's were stammering'

'there scared of Luan... But why?' Lincoln thought Seeing two of his sister's scared of Luan'

'we were... just talking about what were going to Do tomorrow' Lincoln said making a excuse for his sisters'

'oh okay... Mom is Looking for you she needs your help'

'okay I'll go to her right now' as Lincoln was walking to the Door he saw Fear in the twin's face as Lincoln went looking for his mom' hey mom what Do you need help with?'

'Help with what Lincoln?' Rita said with a question look'

'Well Luan said u needed my help with something' Lincoln said with a confused look'

'Lincoln Honey I would of remember telling Luan to tell you that I need help with something' Rita said knowing that she would remember something like that'

'oh okay I got to go see to something bye mom'

'is something wrong Lincoln?' Rita ask concern'

'Nothing mom i just forgot to Do something' Lincoln said making his way upstairs as he was walking the last few stairs he heard a bit of Luan and Lynn talking'

'LYNN... GE... OFF ME!'

'ONLY IF YOU TEL... ME WHY YOU MAKE OUR SISTE... CRY!'

'Lincoln took and peek and saw Lynn on top Luan holding her to the floor so Lincoln ran and pull Lynn off Luan'

'what the heck are you two going on about?' Lincoln ask keeping the two apart'

'SHE PUT ME DOWN AND WENT ON TOP ME' Luan shouted'

'ONLY because YOU make our sister's cry' Lynn said angrily at Luan'

'okay Luan why Did you make the twin's cry?'

'I uh... can't tell you' Luan said quietly'

'you know Luan your really change when Lincoln was in the hospital you know that?... and now his back and your still not back to normal' Lynn said'

'its because... I miss Lincoln that's why'

'come on its got to be more then that Luan... your holding back I know it' Lynn said sternly as Luan took a Deep breath'

'I...I'm in love with Lincoln' Luan said quietly looking at the floor rubbing her arm'

'I knew it!... wait you said you love Lincoln?' Lynn said as she was shocked'

'Ha Ha Ha very funny Guy's Where's the camera's?' Lincoln said thinking it was a cruel joke by his sister's'

'what?.. It's not a j...' Luan was interrupted by Lincoln'

'ha I know you two are playing some joke on me but I'm not falling for it this time' Lincoln said angrily'

'but Lincoln its really not a...'

'Just stop it Lynn... you and Luan's joke is ruined... sorry folks but there plan fail' Lincoln said while waving at where he thought a camera would be And with that he was mad and walking Downstairs Out the Door'

'Lincoln its not a prank!' Luan shouted but it was to late as he was out the Door'

'while I think that was a good excuse for making the twin's cry I really believe you there for a second... good one' Lynn said thinking her sister was really good at actor... Luan was on the edge of crying so she walk to her room and close the Door so her sister won't see her crying Lynn was just standing there and she watch as her sister walked funny to her room and Lynn was thinking if she had hurt or broke one of her leg's so she knock on the Door' hey Luan Did I by... any... uh chance hurt one of your leg?...hey Luan you there?' Lynn put her ear to the Door and heard nothing as she was about to pull away she heard her sister sobbing' oh man I got to tell the other's' Lynn whispered to herself while tiptoeing to all her sister's room To tell them to come to Lori's room for a family meeting'

 _(The courtroom aka Leni and Lori's room)_

'Okay Lynn what's so important that you call a family meeting'

'will I think... I hurt Luan' Lynn said out of fear That her sister's will think she plays to rough'

'what happen!' Leni ask worryingly'

'She..' Lynn was interrupted'

'What did u do?' Luna ask'

I...' Lynn was again interrupted'

'Where did she hurt!'

'Near her...' Lynn was once again interrupted again'

'How badly is she hurt?' Lisa ask holding a first aid kit as Lynn tried to talk again and again but she kept getting interrupted again as All of her sister's keep asking while there interrupted Lynn as she was trying speak'

'QUIET!' Lori shouted which every one Did as she told' okay Lynn tell us what happen'

'okay... as I was going to the bathroom I heard the twin's crying I took a peak and saw Luan talking to them and she... said some mean things To them and I went in and told her why was she Doing that and she Denied everything even! when I saw her and so I pulled her into the hallway where there won't see us... and put her In a submission to squeeze the Truth out of her and then Lincoln came and pull me off and asked why I Did that to her and I told him about what happen before and he ask why she Did that and she said she loved Lincoln... And then he thought it was a prank and I Went along with it to see if it actually was a prank and... We try to tell him it was not and he got mad and went out the House to cool off and then Luan was slowly walking to her room and close her room and I went to see if I hurt one of her leg's from the submission and I knock on the Door and ask her if she was okay... and nothing and as I was about to leave I heard her crying so I thought I hurt her... And now we're here' Lynn said out of breath from talking way to long'

'you got to go and tell her your sorry... Then she got to tell the twin's she's sorry' Lori said sternly'

'YEAH! Shouted the other sister's agreeing with Lori'

'I...I Don't think its a idea good right now' Lynn said nervously playing with her thumbs'

'but you have no choice but to...' Lori stopped talking as she heard the Door opening and so Did everyone else and there was Luan entering'

'hey Lori can I...'Luan stopped talking as she saw all her sister's in Lori's room and all her sister's saw that her eye's were red from crying and for what it seems like a family meeting without her... Lincoln was not here' thank Goodness his still out' Luan thought to herself' what's going on here?' Luan asked confused'

'the real Question here is why were you crying and Did Lynn hurt your leg' Lori suddenly Gasp' or even worst! did she broke it?'

'Wha?... no my leg is fine... Why are u guy's talking about my leg?' Luan asked with confusion'

'because you were crying in your room... and I thought I... Had hurt you' Lynn said quietly Luan was holding back her emotions'

'D...Don't worry I was not crying because you hurt me Lynn... it was something else...' Luan said quieter on the last words'

'oh THANK GOODNESS I Didn't hurt you' Lynn said as she breath a Air of relive'

'but... if she Didn't why u were crying then?' Lola question'

'I was crying because...' Luan took a Deep breath' of Lincoln' all of her sister's Gasp'

'What Did he do!' Luna ask'

'he...' Luan was interrupted'

'Did he hit you?' Lynn ask cracking her knuckles'

'No he just...'

'Are you hurt?' Leni said as Every one's eye were on Luan waiting for her to answer'

'it's... because h...he went out when I told him... I love him' Luan said sadly' all her sister's jaw's were open like a back of a garbage truck and there eye's went wide as there could go... Leni was the one to break the silence'

'how could he just walk out on you like that!' Leni said angry'

'well i bet he thought it was a joke and he was mad so I guess he went out to blow some steam...also I wouldn't blame him cause i like to point out that you are known for prank's that gone to far when Lincoln was in the hospital' Lori said as Luan was on the almost crying'

'I'm sorry... Guy's for being mean w...when he was not here It's... just that when he was at the hospital... I got scared that he was going to Die' Luan said as she put her face in her hands and cried... Lori walked to her crying sister'

'Come on Luan you can Do better then Lincoln' Lori said as Luan look up at Lori while tears fall Down her cheeks'

'Lori... I only want Lincoln... His the only one for me' Luan said quietly sobbing'

'Aww' the twin's and Leni said together while Lori rubbed her forehead'

'okay... Luan since you won't stop crying over him we're going to make him want you' Lori said as Luan wipe her cheeks'

'How are we going to Do that?' Luan ask'

'well Duh a make over' Lori said with a smile'

'we're going to make you look beautiful!' Lola said'

'Like your so going to look hot' Leni said happily and little bit jealous'

'My Gosh... girly stuffs I'm out' Lana said Gross out'

'me to' Lucy said'

'count me out to' said Lynn agreeing'

'also me to... make up is not my area of expertise' Lisa said as she Luna walked out with there sisters as Luna was staring at Luan... Luan could see the jealousy in her eye's'

'Okay let's get started' Lori said as she gesture Luan to sit on a chair'

 _(walking around)_

'what Do there take me for... a idiot?' Lincoln thought to himself as he was walking... after a few minutes of walking he stop and took a Deep breath and remember something' Oh I almost forgot about Clyde... I need to see if Clyde is okay' Lincoln said to himself as he was walking to his best friend's house he heard his name being call from behind'

'hey Lincoln... Lincoln!' A unknown voice yelled'

'Wha?... WHOA!' as Lincoln turn around He got the wind knock out of him'

'Lincoln I miss you so much!' The stranger said As Lincoln was rubbing his head he open his Eye's and saw that some girl was laying on his chest'

'Hey... can you get off my chest uh... stranger?' Lincoln ask'

'What?... Are you playing a joke on me Lincoln?' The girl ask confused and hurt'

'I'm sorry who are you?'

'It's me Ronnie Anne... you know your girlfriend!'

'my Girlfriend? hmm... I would of remember if I had one' Lincoln said confused'

'come on Lincoln remember that time we went to the carnival' Ronnie Anne said trying to make him remember as Lincoln was trying to remember if he ever went to the carnival with anyone but couldn't remember anything like that'

'ah...sorry but that Don't ring a bell... so if you can get up off me I got somewhere to be' Lincoln said while trying to softly push Ronnie Anne up off him to get up'

'Lincoln come on you must remember me' Ronnie Anne said as her voice got higher and squeaky'

'please your making a scene' Lincoln said as he struggled to get her off and after a few minute of struggling Lincoln finally got free and quickly stand up'

'Lincoln please Don't leave me' Ronnie Anne said as she slowly stand up and look at Lincoln as tears fell Down her cheeks' 'sigh' look I'm not your...'Lincoln stop talking as a flash came too his mind'

 _(flashback)_

'Isn't that Ronnie Anne?' A class mate ask'

'No!... I mean maybe... i Didn't know she was here' Lincoln said trying to act surprised that she was here'

'hey are those Khakis?' One of the boy's Gasp'

'you're wearing Date pants!'

'I knew it! Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend!' A boy said And soon there find out why he was there and was laughing at Lincoln'

'she is NOT my girlfriend!... Guy's I already told you Ronnie Anne is rude and gross and totally annoying... I rather Lick the bathroom Floor then kiss that weirdo' Lincoln said a bit to Loud'

'LINCOLN!' Lori yelled as she heard her brother said that Ronnie Anne too heard what he said she was almost crying'

'we're broken up again babe... I mean Lori' bobby said angry and sad'

'hey wait!' Lincoln said while trying to get to Ronnie Anne... But was block by the Mexican band'

'¡Música!' The band Leader said getting ready to play but was interrupted by Lincoln'

'No... no ¡Música!... Ronnie Anne wait! There's something I've gotta say' Lincoln said as he pull a small podium and step on it and Ronnie Anne stop in her tracks to see what he got to say' can I have everyone's attention please?' Lincoln said and every one in Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet stop what there Doing and look at Lincoln' I've said some pretty horrible things about a girl who deserves a lot better... Ronnie Anne you're really cool and funny... And I've had a awesome time hanging out with you tonight' Ronnie Anne Doesn't believe what he said so Lincoln continued talking' but as my sister Lori once told me action speak Loader then words... so instead of telling you how great I think you are... well' Lincoln jump off the small podium and gives out his hand to Ronnie Anne and she hesitate but hold his hand and Lincoln pull her up on the Podium with him and Kiss her as Lincoln's classmates were shock and Lori and bobby were back together again'

 _(End of flashback)_

R...Ronnie Anne?' Lincoln said remembering everything as Ronnie Anne stare at him while tears were flowing Down her cheeks so he pull her into a hug after a few second's he pull back and look at her with confused look

'I...I thought you and your mom and your brother move away from here?

'I missed you to much Lame o' Ronnie Anne said with sadness and Lincoln saw more tears fell her eye's so he pull her into a Loving warm hug'

 _(End of chapter 3)_


	4. Mysterious Device

' **Author's note'** or whatever you call them... Hey Guy's I've been working hard on this a long time and trying not to screw this up I was trying to post this on Christmas Day but the Gosh Dang internet Decided to be shit and so I couldn't post it but hey it's still the same I'm not the best but I hope you like it... Plus my writing style is the one's I seen on a other story site... the romantic part's of all my story's that is... I'm not copying or stealing anything i just like the way it look's plus not other fanfiction site just to let y'all know... And as always WARNING! Some Scene in this are adult theme... I think that's what I'm supposed to say? So yeah let's get to the story... PPS I use these little dots ' for when a character talks and stop talking I can't change that its just the way I write'

* * *

'Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Entered the Loud house and sat on the couch' so... uh when Did you got back here?' Lincoln asked while giving Her a tissue and she happily took it and blow her nose'

'me and my mom just came back two Days ago... and when I came to school I Didn't saw you there and so i asked around where you were and... I was worried that you and your family move some where else'

'we'll never move anywhere cause this is our home town... Plus this is where we all grown up' Lincoln said with a smile to which Ronnie Anne smiled backed but it was soon replace with sadness'

'I bump into Cristina in the school hallways and i ask if she had seen you and... she told me that you Didn't want to talk to me cause you and her were... a thing' Ronnie Anne stopped as she was waiting for Lincoln to Deny what Cristina had said' well! Are you guys a thing!?' Ronnie Anne said after a few seconds'

'well uh ...she's...' Lincoln was interrupted as he received a punch on the arm' ow!... why Did you Do that?' Lincoln ask while rubbing his sore and probably bruise arm'

'your Dating Cristina!... BUT your MY boyfriend not hers!' Ronnie Anne said Loudly and clearly angry and then Lynn came from the kitchen room'

'Ronnie Anne?' Lynn said surprised that Ronnie Anne was here' I... I thought you were away with your family?'

'I was... but I came back because I couldn't stop thinking about this knucklehead'

'you what?' Lincoln said surprised to hear Ronnie Anne say that'

'but when I just came to school Cristina said that Lincoln Didn't want to talk to me because there were together' Ronnie Anne said while holding her tears back'

'I never sai...' Lincoln stop talking as he saw Ronnie Anne getting ready to punch him again and so he quickly went off the couch' oh no you Don't' Lincoln said happily that he Didn't got hit but soon he felt his other arm getting punch' OW!... LYNN!.. Why Did you punch ME!?' Lincoln said rubbing his totally bruise arm'

'because your cheating on Ronnie Anne!' Lynn said while trying to punch Lincoln again But Lincoln Dodge the hit and stood far from the two punchers'

'what's with the punching!... I'm not a punching bag you know... now stop it so I can tell you the truth' Lincoln said honesty as he Didn't want to get punch again'

'okay... so tell us why Did Cristina said you two were together' Lynn Question'

'okay you remember when I took Video's of all of you Guy's for my class' Lincoln said to Lynn which she nodded' and when I make one about myself to make the other's forget about you Guy's one's and Cristina saw the one were I... uh kiss a picture of her and so the next Day at school she came to me and asked me if I wanted to go out with her and I kindly Deny and then she told me... I can be the best girlfriend your ever have!... But I still said no and that's what happen... I think she's crazy about me' Lincoln added while Grinning and happy that someone's crazy for him as Ronnie Anne was just looking at Lincoln with a sad look and watery eye's' 'sigh' look you two Cristina is Lying we are not a thing.. you guys happy now?' Lincoln said hoping that there were satisfied with his answer'

'Just one more thing Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said while getting off the couch'

'oh god she's going to beat me to Death' Lincoln thought to himself so Lincoln quickly protected his face and prepared for the worst... But then he felt arm's went around him in a hug'

'I love you Lincoln!' Ronnie Anne said to which Lincoln was relief and taken aback by Ronnie Anne words'

'I... Love you to Ronnie' Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne kiss him to which caught him off guard while Lynn quietly walk to the stairs to tell the other's about Ronnie Anne' you know Lincoln... I really missed you when we moved away' Ronnie Anne said with sadness'

'I missed you to Ronnie... But what did you told your Mom?' Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne push him on the couch into a Lying position while she was Lying on his chest'

'Well... I begged my mom to come back here and she agreed partly because I was crying' Ronnie Anne said while snuggling'

'so uh... Did you see anyone when you Guy's were with your other family?'

'Nobody... 'Sigh' mainly because you were always on my mind' Ronnie Anne said with a smile'

'can I... ask you one more thing?' Lincoln Said as Ronnie Anne nodded' why Do you care if me and Cristina are together?' Lincoln question and after a few seconds Ronnie Anne put her face into Lincoln's chest'

' 'sigh' I Don't know why but... I always get really jealous when other girl's look at you' Ronnie Anne's muffled voice could be heard within Lincoln's chest'

'you?... Jealous? Heh Are you real or is this a Dream' Lincoln said joking to which he received a slap on the shoulder'

'oh shut up and just kiss me already Lame o' Ronnie Anne said Embarrassed as Lincoln Laugh and Did as she told... Luan and her sister's were in her room watching the camera the whole time as there were watching Luan was fuming and Lynn Lori Leni were holding there angry sister back from going Downstairs'

'it's... Okay Luan' Lori said holding holding her left arm'

'yeah Everything... is fine' Lynn said holding her other arm'

'its not OKAY!... Ronnie Anne's back and she's stealing him from ME!' Luan said while trying to break free from there arms... After a minute of Kissing Lincoln interrupted there kissing'

'okay let's... stop for a second Ronnie Anne'

'ugh... no I just want to lay here kissing' Ronnie Anne complained'

'hahaha me to but I'm hungry right now'

'buuut Liiincoln just stay here with me' Ronnie Anne said whining'

'I love to but the force of my belly is strong' Lincoln said laughing'

'Ugh!... wait for me then' Ronnie Anne said grumpily getting up'

...

(Kitchen)

'hmm... I'm gonna make myself a sandwich You want some?' Lincoln ask'

'Mmm yes please'

'so how long are you Guy's here?' Lincoln ask as he was making the sandwich's'

'Well... we're staying here forever' Ronnie Anne said Smiling also the other's get to visit us in the Holiday's... so maybe all of us can have one big holiday with our family'

'staying forever... that's awesome also that would be nice for our family to meet... Here's your sandwich' Lincoln said handing the sandwich to her and he took his and there both soon were munching on there sandwich'

'Mmm... Taste awesome' Ronnie Anne said happily'

'thank... You' Lincoln said with a full mouth'

'Don't speak with a full mouth Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said in a serious tone'

'uh... Sorry' Lincoln said finishing his sandwich'

'its okay... You got something near your mouth' Ronnie Anne said while wiping the bits off with a napkin' there! clean enough to kiss' Ronnie Anne said kissing Lincoln as his eye's went wide open and was blushing like a fire truck'

'Ronnie Anne?' A voice from behind said as the two broke the kiss and turn'

'uh... hey Luna' Ronnie Anne said Embarrassed'

'w...when Did you came back?' Luna ask surprised'

'Just two days ago' Ronnie Anne said feeling awkward'

'we're just going to watch some TV... coming along to watch with us?'

'Ah... yeah I just going to make myself a sandwich'

'okay let's go see what's on Ronnie' Lincoln said as the two were walking to the Living room'

'Lincoln... I've got to tell you something' Luna said before Lincoln went to the other room'

'alright... Go ahead and see what's on TV Ronnie I'll be there in a second'

'okay just Don't take to long' Ronnie Anne's voice could be heard from the other room'

'Lincoln... I got something important to tell you' Luna said seriously'

'okay Luna I'm all ear's'

'I took a... test and it turns out positive' Luna said happily and Smiling'

'you got your own Driver's License?... That's awesome!'

'no! a pregnancy test you idiot' Luna said pulling out a pregnancy test which was showing positive'

'who's the Dad?' Lincoln said Forgetting there Little secret meeting'

'Have you got noodles for brain's?... YOU are the Father!'

'What!?... T...That's not true! someone else must be the Father!'

'How can that be possible!... I've never Did it with anyone Else but you Linky' Luna said Honesty while Doing a little Girl voice'

'Luna we are not a thing... So the best thing to do is you get a Abortion' Lincoln said panicking a bit'

'What!... How can you suggest that!' Luna said Angrily and hurt'

'look what we did was... Wrong okay so the best thi...'Lincoln was interrupted'

'Lincoln I want to have this baby... cause we made it together... Don't you want it to?' Luna said as she was choking up'

' 'Sigh'... you know what the other's gonna say about this... About what we did?' Lincoln said as Luna was beginning to tear up'

'I T...Thought you love me Linky' Luna said ask as she felt her heart broke in a million pieces'

'Luna you... Its just...' Lincoln was trying to find the right words and Tears were soon falling from Luna's watery eye's'

'I get it Lincoln... you Don't love me' Luna said as tears flow Down her face she ran upstairs'

'Luna Wait!'

'what was all that Loud Whisper's about?' Ronnie Anne asked'

' 'Sigh'... nothing to worry about Ronnie... Let's see what's is going on'

...

(Upstairs)

' as Luna had ran up in her room on her bed while crying into her pillow' hey Luna... why are you crying?' Lana asked by the Door way'

'oh Lana 'Sniff' I was just crying because... I stub my toe' Luna said Lying'

'hey Guy's what 'Gasp!' Luna why are you crying!?' Lola ask worryingly'

'she stub her toe... I'll know how it feels one time...' Lana was interrupted'

'oh my god Luna... Hold on Stub toe Hmm... she's Lying'

'how would you know?' Lana asked'

'I have you know I'm the Queen of Lies' Lola said flipping her hair back and striking a pose'

'alright... 'sigh' it's about Lincoln... He said some really mean things to me' Luna said as more tears fell Down her Cheek's'

'well Lincoln is a big jerk for being mean to you... Luna why Don't you come with me to my room and let's have a tea party!... To keep your mind off Lincoln of course'

'I Don't feel like having a tea party Lola'

'come on Luna let's go and have a... Tea party I even be the Butler' Lana said hating the idea of Being a Butler but hated seeing her sister cry even more'

'okay... okay let's go and have a tea party' Luna said wiping her eye's'

'we are going to have a wonderful time' Lola said grabbing Luna's hand and Lead her out the room

* * *

(Downstairs)

'Ronn... Ronnie Don't you thin... think we should watch TV... instead of kissing?' Lincoln said trying avoid Ronnie Anne's kissing'

'ugh... Okay let's see what's on then' Ronnie Anne said giving up'

'Thank you now where is... Ah Now let's see what's on' Lincoln said switching channel after channel in till a new show went on' whoa a new TV show And its a ace savvy show airing tomorrow!... That's Awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow' Lincoln said Excitedly'

'wow! I Can't wait for tomorrow to watch it with you'

'Me to Ronnie... I got to tell Clyde... About this' Lincoln said as his face suddenly gone blank from remembering his best friend'

'what's wrong Lincoln?' Ask worryingly'

'Clyde... still thinks I'm Dead' Lincoln said sadly looking at the floor'

'did you talk to him?'

' 'Sigh' yeah but he thought I was just a ghost... I was heading to his house just before but you came along'

'Lincoln... I'm so sorry for interrupting your trip Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said sadly'

'it's okay... I'll go to his house tomorrow... but for now let's watch some...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'RONNIE ANNE!' Both of them turn to see a angry Luan'

'hey Lua... WHOA!' Ronnie Anne was tackle by Luan as both of the girl's were fighting and pulling each other's hair'

'Lincoln! Grab Ronnie Anne and we'll grab Luan' Lincoln heard Lori said'

'okay!' Said As the siblings took a minute to break the fight there finally stopped'

'Luan! Why Did you attack Ronnie Anne!?' Lincoln said a bit angry and confused'

'BECAUSE! she's trying to STEAL YOU from ME!' Luan Shouted while tears flow Done her cheeks'

'what?... How is she steal... me?... I Don't get what your saying' Lincoln said even more confused'

'Don't... Worry Lincoln we... Got her' Lori said pulling a angry Luan upstairs with the help of Lynn and Leni'

'what's with Luan?' Ronnie Anne asked while trying to catch her breath back'

'Geez I Don't know what got into Luan... I'm so sorry Ronnie About Luan' Lincoln said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed about what happen'

'it's okay Lincoln... But why Luan attack me?'

'I Don't know why... Did you Do something to upset her?'

'I did nothing at all to her... Ow but she sure know how to fight I give her that' Ronnie Anne said softly touching her bruises'

'come let's get some frozen peas in the fridge' Lincoln said leading Ronnie Anne to the kitchen and After a few seconds of looking in the fridge Lincoln found the Peas' here Ronnie this well help with the bruises' Lincoln said handing her the frozen peas'

'thanks Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said kissing Lincoln before grabbing the peas and soon there were talking about stuff's as the sun started going Down' well its getting Dark Lincoln i probably should get home now or else my mom might worry about me'

'okay see you tomorrow Ronnie' Lincoln said looking at the messy Kitchen' Gosh it looks like there was a food war here... a really messy war 'Gasp!' How the Heck! Did there got food stain on the ceiling!?... 'Sigh' I guess I'm the one who's got to clean the kitchen' Lincoln said Grabbing broom a mop and Gloves' my Gosh this stain Does not want to Go away... I wonder if Lisa got anything to help with it' Lincoln said going upstairs' hey Lisa Do you got anything tha...'

'Not now Lincoln!... I'm trying to make a new potion... Wait! Can I get some samples of your blood?'

'What? No way... Wait I know Let's make a Deal you make Me something that can get a really Deep stain out And I'll give you some blood... So we got a Deal?' Lincoln said spiting In his hand and stretch out for a handshake'

'ah... Ugh fine Deal' after a minute Lisa extracted some blood from Lincoln and made the potion needed for him to clean the nasty stain'

'well that was sore but Worth it' Lincoln said holding the potion while heading back to the kitchen and after a few minutes of cleaning and scrubbing Lincoln finally got the kitchen clean'

' hey Lincoln 'Gasp!' Did you clean the kitchen all by yourself... How the Heck Did you Do it with your injuries?' Rita Loud said amazed'

'heh injuries Don't get in my way of things... no matter what' Lincoln said smiling'

'I'm proud of you son... 'Gasp!' you even clean that stain on the floor!... Even I couldn't clean it for 3 years! Hahaha I'm impressed son' Lynn'Sr said bending Down Looking at the stain free floor'

'thanks Dad... I just use some hot water and soap' Lincoln said holding the potion Lisa made'

'well here son you've Earn it' Lynn'Sr said pulling 50 Dollar's out of his wallet and handing it to Lincoln'

'hehehe thanks Dad... but I Didn't Do this for the money I Did it for family' Lincoln said giving the money back to His Dad'

'we're Lucky to have such a thoughtful son' Rita said hugging Lincoln tightly'

'ow... Mom... Mom! your hugging... A bit... To H...Hard!' Lincoln said feeling like a walnut being crush by a nutcracker'

'oh I'm sorry Lincoln... Are you alright?' Rita said letting go'

'Yeah I'm okay just a bit more sore'

'while son me and your mother are going for a jog we'll be back in a hour or two' Lynn'Sr said taking a water bottle from the fridge'

'okay while I'm going to and see what Lisa is up to' Lincoln said going up stair's'

'So Lisa what are you going to Do with my blood?' Lincoln ask as he Enter her room'

'I've already extracted some things I needed from the blood... So Behold! A new potion I made' Lisa said holding a bottle of some sort of green water'

'uh... So what does it exactly Do?' Lincoln Said with a confused look'

'Oh I'll show you what it Do' Lisa said with a Devious Smile while Drinking the green water'

'nothing is happening Lisa... What the?! your...' Lincoln was shocked to see Lisa suddenly Growing and getting taller' whoa! your... your older now... 'Gasp!' Your clothes Lisa!' Lincoln said Looking away from the now more older sexy and also naked Lisa'

'Aha it work's! the potion I made speed's up the ageing process I am now a few years older... But it seems my clothes Does not received the same Effect as me from the Potion'

'uh... I'll go and get Lori' Lincoln said quickly getting out the room before his pants can made a tent' hey Lori Lisa just made...' Lincoln stopped as Lori Lynn Leni were comforting the crying Luan' hey... Guy's' Lincoln said awkwardly Looking at the three sitting on Luan's bed while Lynn were standing next to the Luan' so uh... Luan what's happen to you lately yo... got all pretty up Make up Lip stick everything for a Date... Let me guess the guy stood you up?' Lincoln said trying to find out why Luan attack Ronnie Anne' and you got angry and took it all out on Ronnie... why?' Lincoln question'

'my Gosh... 'Sigh' Lincoln you sure are a knuckle head when it comes to girls' Lori said while Glaring at Lincoln'

'she have a crush on a guy name Lincoln... Maybe Abraham Lincoln I've heard his name in school' Leni said smiling'

'Leni you Dunce that guy is Dead long ago' Lynn said while she face palm'

'I L...Love you Lincoln' Luan said quietly staring At the floor as tears slowly flow Down her face'

' sorry what?... You need to speak a bit louder I never heard you good'

'I said... I LOVE YOU!' Luan shouted as she stood up her face showed black tears fell Down from the Mascara'

' oh Luan... Uh... I forgot to turn off the oven!' Lincoln said scared while rushing out the Door as he left Luan with a broken heart and crying'

' 'sigh' Leni Lynn let's go get him' Lori month the words to the other two and there nodded back' Lincoln!' Lincoln heard Lynn yelled his name out as he was rushing to his bedroom'

'oh Dang it where can I hide?' Lincoln said Looking around his tiny room' there's the window but to high and there's under the blanket but not good... aha I can use the Device Lisa give me to turn invisible' Lincoln thought to himself Grabbing the Device that Say stealth man'

'Lincoln! 'Lori said as the Door open quickly and behind Lori was Lynn and Leni' where is he?' Lori Question'

'We just saw him went in his room' Lynn said'

'maybe he jump out the window' Leni said scratching her head'

'there's no way he could of Drop Down there he would of broke his Bone's' Lori said'

'Let me cheek under the bed' Lynn said walking towards the bed'

'OW!' Lincoln said quietly as Lynn step on his foot'

'what the?'

'What is it Lynn... is he behind us?' Leni ask with a scared tone'

'No... but I heard him'

'I never heard anything Lynn' Lori said'

'I've got to sneak out of here before there know I'm invisible' Lincoln thought to himself while slowly tiptoeing out of the room... his stopped as his saw his sister's eye's were following him and so he move back a forth a little and he knew he was busted' uh... I can explain!... RUN!' Lincoln said to himself while running out but got caught by the legs and put Down by Lynn'

'come... On Linc why are... You trying to run?'

'Because I... 'Sigh' because Luan Love's me 'that' way' Lincoln said while facing the floor'

'come on Lincoln you must like her 'that' way... And she's really crazy! About you' Lori said seriously'

'yeah Linky just like me' Leni said smiling'

'what!?' The three said in Unison'

'oops that was a super secret' Leni said while holding her mouth shut'

'yes!... I finally know who her crush is' Lori said fist bumping the air'

'what?... Why meee!' Lincoln said whining'

'come on Lincoln stop your whining you've got four girls falling for you and those four girl's got lots of guys Drooling over them' Lori said trying to improve Lincoln's mood'

'you too Lori?' Lincoln ask'

'Wha?... No its Lynn'

'w...what me? I Don't like Lincoln like that' Lynn said getting off Lincoln while blushing Fiercely'

'oh then why are your cheeks red right now hmm?' Lori said with a smug grin'

'I...I just feeling under the weather 'cough' 'Lynn said while faking a cough'

'I know your faking Lynn I wasn't born yesterday' Lori said Smiling bigger'

'I'm not Lying!' Lynn said Angrily'

'oh like what about when the three of us have sleepovers you always can't stop talking about Lincoln?' Leni said smiling'

'yeah and you said you always keep a Lucky picture of him in your pocket... and also you said' Lori was interrupted by Lynn'

'you Guy's are Lying!' Lynn said angry and crossing her arm's'

'Lynn... Like Don't tell me Lincoln is not hot'

'okay... his not ho... Whoa!?' Lynn was Star struck as Leni pull Lincoln's shirt off'

'hey!... Give me my shirt back' Lincoln said trying to get his shirt back'

'L...Lincoln!' Lincoln heard Lynn say his name and as he turn around Lynn was nose to nose with him' you two out!' Lynn said and pointed to the two sister's and so the two Did as Lynn said'

'Don't leave... Guy's... Guy's!' Lincoln said feeling like a mouse in a corner' uh... Lynn can we just cuddle?'

'No Deal I've been waiting for this too Long Linky' Lynn said while taking her clothes off' come on Linc take your clothes off!'

'I Don't think that's a...'

'come on Linky please?' Lynn said using a secret weapon puppy Dog eye's'

'But... But 'Sigh' okay Lynn you win' Lincoln said giving up'

'come here Lincoln let me help you' Lynn said Smiling while taking off everything Lincoln had on' there we go now sit on the edged of your bed' Lincoln Did as he was told' finally I'll get to play with this bad boy' Lynn said with a smile'

'Lynn what your... Ooh boy!' Lincoln was surprised while feeling Lynn's Lip's around him'

'I love... the taste of your Dick Linky 'Lick... Slurp' I think this is going of be fun Linky' Lynn said Licking some more'

'Gosh Lynn where you Learn to Do this?'

'I just Lick it like a ice cream... Now let's not waste anytime and get the show on the road' Lynn said while standing up and then crouching trying to aim it to between her leg's'

'uh... Lynn haven't you Done this already?' Lincoln asked'

'no... Your my first Lincoln... you Don't know how long I waited for this' Lynn said putting Lincoln's Dick between her Lip's and Thrusting' 'Gasp!' Holy COW!... That Hurt's a lot!... but Worth it' Lynn said with a smile' you 'huff' fit just 'huff' right Lin... OOH!' Lynn Moan Loudly while her eye's roll back and her tongue stick out and with that she black out on Lincoln'

'hey Lynn... Lynn 'sigh' I guess i have to Do it myself now' Lincoln said moving Lynn off him and repositioning her into the Viennese oyster position he saw On the Internet' wow Lynn sure is flexible... I hope I'm Doing the position right... Ooh this feels awesome' Lincoln said while thrusting Down into Lynn'

'Mmm Lincoln?... ooh!... Ah!' Lynn couldn't talk as Lincoln's rapidly thrusting into her'

'Lynn... 'huff' I'm about 'huff' to cum'

'Cum in me Lincoln! Make me... PREGNANT!' Lynn said cumming'

'Here it... COMES!' Lincoln said with one Last Deep thrust and blasting Loads of glob into Lynn's Love tunnel'

'OOH LINCOLN!... 'Huff' That... was amazing! 'Huff' I love you so much' Lynn said as both of them were out of breath and Lying on the bed'

'heh 'huff' I... love you to Lynn'

'okay... Now go To Luan and give her what she wants... what she's been waiting for'

'I Don't know if I... OW! Okay... okay sheesh just stop hitting me' Lincoln said putting his clothes back on as he was heading out Lori and Leni were out there whistling but Leni just made fart noise while trying to whistle' okay Guy's Don't need to act like you know nothing'

'oh thank Goodness... How is Lynn? She wasn't to rough was she?' Lori questioned'

'she's just taking a rest on my bed and she was a bit rough but I'm okay... Plus Lisa had made a potion that made her Grown up a lot faster' Lincoln said heading to Luna and Luan's room while Lori and Leni headed to Lisa and Lilly's room' hey Luan Luan?... AH!' Lincoln yelp like a little girl and turn around and seeing Luan had Lock the Door' oh Luan you almost give me a heart attack' Lincoln said laughing awkwardly'

'Linky... You Don't know how much I love you... And how much you break my heart I wanted us to be each other's first... But Luna took that away from me'

'W...What are you talking about Luan?' Lincoln said avoiding eye contact with Luan'

'I know you and Lynn AND Luna have 'Fuck' ' Luan said as her voice was icy... But soon little tears started falling Down her Cheek's'

'Look Luan I... 'Sigh' I Didn't know you feel that way about me... I'm sorry for not knowing' Lincoln said the last words quietly'

'I've still got my cherry Linky and I want you to have it Cause Nobody is you Lincoln... your special to me' Luan said seriously while trying to wipe her tears off her Cheek's'

'well come here Luan... Let me make it up to you' Lincoln said taking off almost everything but his underwear' come on Luan get naked' Lincoln said as sexy as he can and putting his hands on his hips and wiggling his hips a little trying to Lighting Luan up... Luan quickly took everything off in a blink of a eye and Lincoln look at her naked body then suddenly his undies made a tent and Luan notice that and she push Lincoln on to her bed'

'these are in the way!' Luan Growl while ripping and tearing Lincoln's undies until there were no more but cloths and Lincoln was shocked scared and a little turn on' it's beautiful just as I imagine it would be' Luan said as she suck and Lick Lincoln's Dick'

'oh... Luan I'm gonna cum already!' Lincoln warned and so Luan Bob her head faster until Lincoln blast his Load and she happily swallowed it all Down'

'Mmm you taste really good Linky... Now I've just got to get it hard again and then you can fuck me' Luan said with a sexy voice while trying to suck Lincoln's Dick back to Life'

'Oh Gosh Luan your Killing me' Lincoln said as Luan kept Sucking and Licking until Lincoln was hard again'

'Okay Lincoln I be bottom and you be on top you choose how fast you'll go' Luan said with a big smile after a few seconds the two got into the missionary position'

'okay Luan you ready?' Lincoln ask'

'Oh Lincoln I've been ready for a long time i love...YOU!' Luan Scream the last word's as Lincoln broke through Luan's Cherry'

'it's alright Luan we'll get to the fun part Later' Lincoln said holding still and comforting Luan

'Its... its okay to move now' Luan said after a minute'

'okay... let's get to the fun part' Lincoln said while slowly thrusting'

'Mmm... I love you soo much Linky... you Don't know how much I wanted you for so Long... OOH!' Luan said as shock wave of pleasure shot throughout her body'

'heh... You look cute when you cum' Lincoln said while kissing Luan'

'Mmm Mm mm Hmm Mm' Luan tried to talk but couldn't make a word'

'sorry Luan I Didn't catch that' Lincoln said taking his lips off hers'

'I said I love you and keep going' Luan said holding Lincoln's butt while trying to thrust her hips up and Lincoln watch with amusement and Laugh quietly'

'Lincolllnn fuuuck meee!' Luan said whining'

'heh only if you say you love me' Lincoln said with a smug grin'

'I love you... Now fuck me'

'I Didn't heard you' Lincoln said jokingly'

'I LOVE YOU' Luan shouted'

'I'm sorry what?'

'Linky Please... Please fuck me' Luan said as a tear fell Down her face'

'oh Gosh... I'm sorry Luan' Lincoln said wiping the tear off with his thumb and then start thrusting slowly again'

'Mmm... just Don't ever Leave me... I Don't think I can take it if you Do Linky' Luan said seriously'

'I'll never Leave you Guy's Luan' Lincoln said honestly while suddenly thrusting Like a jack hammer' 'oh! I L...Love Y...You L...Lincoln!' Luan said with a shaky voice'

'I 'Huff' Love you to 'Huff' get ready... Luan I'm about to blast OFF!' Lincoln said shooting inside Luan'

'oh Linnky!' Luan moan Loudly while her inside's was trying to suck Lincoln Deeper' 'huff' Linky this is amazing... I hope I get pregnant I want to have your baby... a lot of them!' Luan said kissing Lincoln and holding him in place as to not let him pull out of her'

'you know you have to let go of me sooner or Later Luan' Lincoln Said Laughing a Little'

'oh I know I'm just trying to enjoy this moment... 'Yawn' I'm feeling tired from all this 'work out' get it? hahaha... You sure know how to make a girl happy Linky' Luan said yawning and releasing Lincoln from her hold'

'Look who's tired Why Don't you take a nap Luan' Lincoln asked while remembering Lisa's potion for speeding her age'

'okay Linky... 'Yawn' just a Little nap' Luan said quickly falling asleep'

' _Gosh... I should of took off my Short's before... And now there just piece's of cloth's'_ Lincoln thought to himself and putting his clothes back on but with no Short's and heading to Lisa and Lilly's room' hey... Whoa! Still naked Lisa' Lincoln said covering his eye's'

'Don't worry Linky Lori's looking in her closet for clothes for Lisa' Leni Told Lincoln'

'yes as you see my clothing Does not fit me anymore so I have to seek Larger Clothing's from our Eldest Sibling' Lisa assured Lincoln'

'okay Lisa I found some things you may like' Lori said Dropping a lot of clothes on the floor'

'some?... This is more then just some this a lot!' Lisa said looking at all the clothes that cover haft the bedroom floor'

'ha! this is not even a lot I have way more then this in my closet' Lori said Smiling proudly'

'I just keep myself busy looking at your Device's and stuff while you Guy's sort thing's out' Lincoln Said looking at the table of Lisa's invention's'

'Like this well totally Look's Good on you' Leni said holding a green tank top and skirt'

'oh my Gosh yes you should totally wear it' Lori said Smiling'

'I also think it's a good selection' Lisa said putting on the outfit'

Hmm... I wonder what this button Does' Lincoln thought to himself while holding the small Device' she Won't mind if I press it' Lincoln thought to himself Grinning from ear to ear'

'What Do you think Lincoln?... 'Gasp!' DON'T PRESS IT LINCOLN!' Lisa shouted a bit to Late as Lincoln press the mysterious Device and a flash of Light brightened the room and Lincoln Disappeared'

'Lisa! what happen to Lincoln!' Lori said shaky voice'

'I...I Don't know he could be anywhere... maybe even in a other version of a universe' Lisa said with a blank face'

'what happen!?' Luna ask as she and the twin's Enter the room'

'Linky... is gone' Leni said with a sadness'

'What!... What happen to Lincoln!?' Lynn ask while only wearing Lincoln's shirt and a pair of Boxers'

'Lincoln has... Teleported somewhere He can be anywhere even back in the stone age' Lori told the four confused sister's' we must not tell Luan about this... She be heartbroken if she knows... Plus I Don't want to know how she react when she finds out' Lori said with a scared tone'

'we'll never see Lincoln?' Lola and Lana said together while tears form in there eye's'

(Stay tune Folk's! For the next chapter)


	5. Scary outcome

'Whoa!?... Where am I?' Lincoln said to himself rubbing his head while Looking around to see that he was outside of Royal woods school' well so that what the Device was a teleportation Device... Lisa you are one smart Girl' Lincoln said Grabbing the Tiny Device from the ground and next to it was a blue beanie after putting the Device in his pocket he put on the blue beanie' I look... awesome! in this' Lincoln said to himself... Ding Ding Ding Ding! The school bell Ranging' wait a minute last I cheek it was night time... Maybe I was wrong and a it's a Device to a Deferent universe or something' Lincoln said to himself as Kids From inside the school walked out and he Look at some of them' whoa! That Girl Looks like Rusty and that Guy Looks like Cristina... Okay I think its better if I go to Gus's Games and Grub before I'll see a other person who looks like somebody I know' Lincoln said Rubbing his face while waking to his favorite place to go after a minute of walking Lincoln made it' ah just the place to relaxed... And play game of course!' Lincoln said going to the counter to buy some tokens' hey I would like to buy some tokens please' Lincoln ask the cashier and as the cashier turn around'

'yes beautiful at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet Tonight... I'll know I can't wait to eat there to I'll got my best suit for Tonight... I love you too... I've got to go see you tonight Babe... Sorry what you say you wanted?' The Blonde cashier ask a Shock Lincoln' hello... can I get you something?'

's...sorry you just remind me of my older sister'

'hahaha... that's okay I get that all the time... So what can I get you?'

'Ah some tokens please... I love playing Games' Lincoln said with a big smile'

'okay... that be five Dollars'

'okay Let's see... Ah here you go' Lincoln said pulling out Five Dollars from his wallet'

'thank you... You know you kind of remind me of my Little sister she always wear's a Orange shirt just like yours and she's coming here after schools with her beat friend Clara there both Nerd out over Comic's so you three well get along great'

'while I can't wait to meet them... my name is Lincoln Nice to meet you' Lincoln said kindly while shaking hands with Loki'

'nice to meet you Lincoln... The name is Loki it's always nice to see a new face around here' Loki said Happily handing twenty tokens to Lincoln'

'thanks... As much as I love to continue talking with you I got Game's to play' Lincoln said Quickly heading to the Game's'

'there both just the same almost Look the same to' Loki thought to Himself while Laughing quietly'

'aw There replace all the Game's here... Well that Doesn't matter new Game's for me to beat and make new high score's... Hmm Bomber men never heard of it before but never Hurt's trying something new' Lincoln said inserting a Token and playing... Lincoln was scoring high and higher ignoring everything Else and just stare at the screen while kids walk in one after a other Doing there own things while some talk to the other's'

'man how Do the Floor's get so Dirty' Loki complained while Sweeping the Floor's... Ring Ring the Door bell Rung as two Girl's Walked in' oh!... Hey sis Hey Clara you Guy's got to see this new Kid his a master at Gaming... He even beat your high score on Bomber men sis and Even on PAC man... And it seems Right now his beating your high score on street fighter's' Loki said with a smug Grin while Pointing at the crowd of kids surrounding the new Gaming King'

'w...what? that's impossible!? Nobody ever beats my high score's'

'oh Don't tell me your jealous sis hahaha'

'what!?... I'm not jealous... am I jealous Clara!?'

'Uh... It sure seems like you are' Clara Answered'

'how can you say that I'm calm as I can be!?'

'okay... Okay your cool as Ice... can we buy a slice of pizza now?' Clara asked'

'yeah! sure! whatever! Let's buy pizza'

'Don't be mad sis... You and Clara go sit Down I'll buy you Guy's a whole pizza... And sis you may even found yourself a... boyfriend hahaha' Loki said while getting the Pizza'

'thanks Loki... I wonder who is this Guy beating your high score's' Clara wondered as the two Girl's sat on there favorite Booth next to Exit Door'

'whoever this Guy is I Liked to see if he can beat me at Dance Dance Resolution' said the fuming girl'

'Wow he finally finish playing Street fighter's... And finally! the kids around him are out of the way... Oh wow! Turn around you've got to see him' Clara said Smiling'

'I Don't want to see him his probably gloating'

'hey sis hey Clara here's the Pizza and two Orange soda's... Plus I want Lincoln to meet you Guy's this here is Clara My sister best friend and here is my Little sister Linka'

'hi ya Nice to meet you two' Lincoln said Smiling while Holding out his hand'

'N...Nice to meet... you to' Clara said while shaking Hands with Lincoln which cause her to nose bleed'

'yeah! very Nice to meet you too... Buh Buh' Linka said Angry but as soon as she turn her head everything slowed Down'

'wow you've got white hair' Lincoln said surprisingly looking at Linka'

'so!?... you got something against white hair!?'

'Oh Don't take it the wrong way Linka I also got white hair' Lincoln said taking off his beanie'

'Wow!' Loki and Clara said shockingly at the same time'

'Plus I think you look beautiful with white hair' Lincoln said with a big smile'

'Oh T...Thank you' Linka said blushing Fiercely'

'heeey Lincoln... me and Bella are going on a Date tonight why Don't you and my sis come along for a Double Date hmm?' Loki said with a big smile'

'L...LOKI!' Linka shouted while hiding her face behind her hand's'

'Linka you should totally go along... Plus his really handsome and nice' Clara whispered to Linka'

'I would love to go out on A Date with you Linka' Lincoln smiled'

'I would Love to make out with you!... I...I mean!?... I would love to marry you!... Ugh!?' Linka said trying to act normal but fail'

'I think what Linka is trying to say she would love to go with you' Clara said helping out her best friend'

'okay it's a Double Date then!... Lincoln come to our house at seven pm... I got to call Bella about the arrangement' Loki said Excitedly while going to the kitchen pulling out his iPhone'

'I'm going to go use the restroom... Don't go anywhere Lincoln... Because! I want to play against you on Dance Dance Resolution... so Don't get any idea's' Linka said Blushing'

'wait for me Linka I've got to use it to'

'ah... Clara can you tell me where do there Live?' Lincoln said while pulling Clara aside and asking'

'oh there Live Right here' Clara said pulling out a map from her pocket and pointing to the place'

'thanks... Um why Do you keep a map in your pocket?'

'Oh its just for emergency' Clara said folding the map and putting it back in her pocket'

'Well... okay thanks for the help'

'No problem Lincoln' Clara said while trying not to nose bleed while walking to the restroom'

'Clara what's wrong with me!?... Why am I acting like this?' Linka said while splashing cold water in her face'

'I think it's because your in... Love Linka' Clara said Excitedly'

'there's no way I am in Love Clara' Linka said Angry'

'Linka I known you for as long as I can remember and you always blush when your Looking at Him'

'I Do not blush Clara!?... I'm just feeling sick probably the flu' Linka said feeling her forehead'

'Linka I would of know if you were sick... My Moms showed me how to spot sick people's' Clara said proudly'

'ugh!?... Fine I... like him your happy now?' Linka said Feeling like she's in a Court room being judge'

'Eeee! I knew it!' Clara screech' Tell me Do you think you Guy's well get marry! 'Gasp!' And get kid's!' Clara said Loudly'

'Slow Down there Clara all I said was I Like him'

'oh okay then you Don't mind if I Date him tomorrow then?... WHOA!?' Clara yelp as Linka push her up against the Restroom wall'

'YOU are NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!?' Linka shouted Angrily while clenching her teeth's'

'Calm Down Linka... I was just joking' Clara said Calmly'

'YOU!... You 'sigh' I'm... sorry for bursting out on you Clara I guess your right... He is the... one for me' Linka said while Looking at nowhere in particular with a Daze Look'

'we should go back out there we're missing out on all the Game's... also Lincoln probably Miss's you' Clara said Grinning as Linka stared Angrily at her best friend as there both were walking out'

'Oh no... Roxy is sitting in our seat and talking with Lincoln!' Clara thought to herself' uh Linka let's go get some tokens... And some more soda's' Clara said pushing Linka away as she was scare of how Linka was going to react'

'Clara... Clara! Stop Pushing me' Linka said annoyed' why Are you P...Pushing me... Clara tell me why...' Linka said struggling a little but stopped talking as she Look pass Clara'

'Now Linka Don't Do anything... Wait!?' Clara tried to Stop Linka but knew it was pointless to try stop her when she's Mad'

'So what's your name?' Roxy asked Staring Dreamy at Lincoln'

'my name is Uh... Lincoln'

'That's a Cute Name for a Cute guy' Roxy said which caused Lincoln to Blush Deeply'

'Ah... T...Thanks... Uh'

'Roxy Spokes is my name... but you can call me anytime' Roxy said Giving Lincoln her number'

's...sure thing... I'll call you when I have the time' Lincoln said nervously while putting the Number in his pocket'

'So Lincoln Do you want to go play Dance Dance Resolution' Roxy asked while twirling a strand of her red hair'

'uh... Sorry but I'm waiting for someone...' Lincoln said rejecting her offer'

'oh come on cutie pie forget them and let's... OW! OW!' Roxy Scream in Pain as she was pulled from the seat by her hair'

'stay AWAY from LINCOLN!' Linka said shouted Angry and jealous'

'WHAT'S! YOUR PROBLEM!' Roxy shouted while standing up off the Floor'

'YOUR! My PROBLEM!... Your trying to STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!'

What!?' Lincoln said quietly in Shock'

'he never said anything about you... Plus he already haves my Number' Roxy said Blowing a kiss to Lincoln'

'Shut up!' Linka shouted while tackling Roxy to which the two where now fighting scratching and pulling each other's hair'

'Oh Gosh not again Linka' Clara said rushing to try break the Fight between the Two'

'what's all the yelling about?' Loki said coming out the kitchen'

'Loki!... Help me!' Clara shouted as she was trying to push the two fighter's apart before there could cause any more Damage'

'Linka... Why are... You fighting Roxy?' Loki asked while pulling Linka off Roxy and Clara keeping Roxy a safe Distance from Linka' Linka 'huff' 'huff' tell me why are you fighting Roxy?'

'Because she's trying to steal my boyfriend!' Linka Angrily explained'

'Wait a minute... you and Lincoln are a thing Already?' Loki asked surprised'

'Yeah we are... Right Lincoln?' Linka said Staring at Lincoln with puppy Dog eye's'

'uh... yes we are A thing' Lincoln said unbeknown that there were a thing'

'you believe me now Roxy' Linka said almost shoving it in her face'

'Ah Dang it!' Roxy said too herself' well... I'm so Sorry Linka for broking the Girl code... can you forgive me?'

'Hmm mhm' Linka mumbled something quietly'

'come on Linka she said she was sorry' Loki Whispered while Elbowing her softly'

'it's alright Roxy I forgive you... Just remember Lincoln's all mine!' And soon the two made up and Loki give the two Slush to have And also help there bruise's' So... Lincoln sorry for making a scene but I think... I Like you like like you' Linka said to which Lincoln was shocked' well say something you Fart head!'

'I... I like you too Linka... And I can't wait for our Double Date tonight' Lincoln said Smiling' so?... Are we going to play Dance Dance Resolution now or?'

'Oh! I almost forgot... let's go play and see who is the best gamer in Royal woods!' Linka said challenging Lincoln'

'your on!... Just Don't cry when I win' Lincoln said while Laughing'

'hahaha! your Never seen me play Dance Dance resolution before' Linka said as both of them headed towards the Beaming Lights of Dance Dance resolution'

'hah... I guess I was right those two are great for each other' Loki said smiling'

'well... Lincoln better treat her right or he'll have me to Deal with... Ow' Clara said punching her hand softly'

'haha Don't worry Clara Lincoln is a nice guy I'm sure he'll treat her right' Loki said reassuring Clara'

...

(Closing time)

'Hahaha I win!... I'm the gaming King!' Lincoln said out of breath'

'your... Lucky that i... Had something In my eye... I want a rematch' Linka said breathing Deeply'

'oh... a rematch? Okay get ready to...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'hey Guy's... Whoa Looks like you Guy's did some Extreme Exercise' Loki Said Laughing a Little' but sorry to say its time to close'

'but Loooki we were going to have a rematch... and I was going to win' Linka said whispering the last words'

'sorry sis but looks like you guys have to finish this tomorrow'

'ugh... Fine Looks like we have a to wait until tomorrow Lincoln' Linka said with a annoyed tone'

'Don't forget our Double Date tonight you two' Loki said reminding the two'

'we Know!?... You Don't have to remind us every time Loki' Linka said annoyed'

'wait for me Guy's I'm just going to go in the back and get these smelly cloths off me' Loki said smelling his work shirt and heading to the back'

'so... Linka I can't wait for our Date tonight' Lincoln said while Staring out the window'

'yeah I can't wait also... The food Taste Great there...' Linka was interrupted'

'You know Your really Fun to be with... And Beautiful' Lincoln said Turning around with a smile'

'T...Thanks Lincoln' Linka said blushing and nervously playing with her thumb's' you know Lincoln... your the first boy to tell me I'm beautiful... Well next to my Dad and brother's but there Don't count cause... Well you know there my Family' Linka said Embarrassed'

'really? I'm surprised no other boy had told you that... Ether there blind or can't see a Diamond in a Dust like I Do' Lincoln said while slowly walking towards Linka and stopping face to face'

'Lincoln I... Don't know... how to say this But I Love...'

'Hey Guy's ready to head out?' Loki said unknowingly interrupting the special moment'

'ah!?... Yeah I'm Ready' Lincoln said Blushing a little while stepping away from Linka''

'okay... let's go' Linka said embarrassed As the three headed out Loki walked towards a old van... Lincoln pulled Loki behind as to get out of Linka's earshot'

'hey uh... Loki'

'Yeah?'

'Um... You wouldn't have any... Spare Fancy clothes would you? I uh Don't got any' Lincoln said embarrassed'

'no worries I think one of my brother's got some that can fit you' Loki said happily'

'really? You think one of them won't get all mad... Or Angry?'

'Yeah I'm sure there won't mind... Plus there be happy to know the reason why' Loki said with a smile and went in and started the engine' so sis I'm bring you home then I'll bring Lincoln home' Loki said as the two went in and so the three Drove in silent all the way'

'well I better go and get ready' Linka said running inside'

'so Lincoln my brother's probably got same clothes size as you so... I got to sneak you in'

'Yeah... okay' Lincoln said nervously'

'but one thing first Lincoln'

'yeah Loki?' Lincoln ask with a question look'

'I've got to tell you... your the first boy to Date my sister... And also called her beautiful' Loki said Grinning'

'oh... You heard us talking?' Lincoln ask as his face turn pale'

'heh Don't worry Lincoln I'm happy because a... Boy finally Likes her... I think its because she always intimidate other's from her gaming skills but you best her... I mean like you beat all her high score's on all the game's in Gus's Games and Grub and nobody beat them for year's and here you... you just came in and beat them all with no problem whatsoever and also Stole her heart right at the moment you Guy's just met... Look I'm Sorry for bubbling on... I just hope you know how much she likes you Lincoln' Loki said while getting out the car'

'so how are we gonna sneak me in without getting notice?'

'Well my mom and Dad are probably watching TV and Linka's probably getting ready so she'll be going back and forth to the bath room and her room so it'll be a Little tricky but I think we can do this' Loki said smiling proudly of his plan'

'okay you'll go I follow your Lead' Lincoln said as the two walk around to the backyard'

'Woof Woof!' A Dog bark happily seeing Loki'

'Hush... calm Down Girl' Loki said as quietly as possible and succeeded in calming The Dog'

'cute Dog what's her name?' Lincoln asked while Rubbing the Dog's head'

'Thanks her name is Cassie by the way... Now let's get going before we waste any more time' Loki said sneaking in the back Door' okay as always on time my parent's are watching the Dream boat with my three of my brother's'

'oh that's nice what there name' Lincoln whispered'

'the baby is Leon his the youngest of us... and there is Leif his the more boyish out of all of us he like Engineering Fixing stuff's you know the more manly type of thing's... And there is Lexx his a Good kid but he always tell on us almost all the time... But he quit telling when we finally let him in our super secret club but I still Don't trust him a hundred percent... So if your gonna sneak pass them I'm gonna ask those two for help' Loki said walking to the couch and sat between the twins'

'hey son when Did you came back? I Didn't even heard the Door open or close I must be getting old' Lynn'Sr said Laughing to his own joke'

'just a minute ago... And maybe I'm just turning into a ninja' Loki said Grinning' hey Lexx Leif I need to talk to you Guy's in the kitchen now' Loki said while half Dragging them to the kitchen'

'hey! I was watching a horror movie Dude' Lexx said annoyed'

'yeah we were watching Dead Man's toll is was just getting to the good part' Leif said complaining'

'stop complaining Guy's I need you both of you Guy's help'

'Fine what you need help with?' Lexx asked'

'well I need you Guy's to sneak My friend Lincoln upstairs while I Distract mom and Dad'

'why would we Do that?' Leif question'

'well one thing is his going out on a Date with Linka! Tonight and we need to see if the other's have any Date clothes for him to use' Loki said Excited'

'what! Why Didn't you just say so?... So where is... AHH!?' Lexx scream out as Lincoln touch his shoulder'

'hahaha you should've seen the look on your face Lexx... You were like AHH!' Leif said Laughing'

'how Dare you Laugh at the Prince!... you'll pay for it' Lexx said Angrily fighting Leif to which the two start slap fighting each other'

'okay okay that's Enough you two' Loki said breaking up the fight' just sneak Lincoln upstairs and Don't let Linka see him Okay... Do not forget!' Loki said reminding the two'

'trust us we got this Loki' Lexx said with confidence as the three sneak upstairs'

'so mom Dad... I've got a Double Date Tonight' Loki said sitting between his mom and Dad'

'well that's nice Loki so who's going along? Loni? Luke?' Lynn'Sr said guessing'

'no it's... Linka she's got a Date Tonight!' Loki said happily waiting for there reactions'

'oh Gosh... my Little Girl! have a Date Tonight!' Rita Loud said almost screaming'

'Loki Loud you better not be playing a trick on us' Lynn'Sr said seriously'

I''m not Lying Dad she really has a Date Tonight' Loki said Smiling from ear to ear'

'your really telling the truth? s...she really have a Date Tonight!' Lynn'Sr said happily then fainted'

...

(Upstairs)

'Okay Lincoln what was it we were sneaking you up for?' Lexx ask forgetting what was it there was supposed to Do'

'Lexx you Block head we have to see if the others got a Date suit he can use' Leif said reminding Lexx'

'okay... Let's see if Lane got any Date clothes' Leif said sneaking ahead with the two behind him'

'Oh Gosh where Did I put my nail Polish?' Linka said Opening her Door'

'Quick! get in here' Leif said pushing Lincoln into a Door'

'Whoa!?... Ow! Gosh Who haves a coffin in there room?' Lincoln ask as he hit his head against the coffin'

'I Do' a Black hair boy said appearing from inside the coffin'

'AHH!... Ow!' Lincoln yelp as he Trip From a Hockey Stick'

'Hey Dude! Watch where your stepping you almost broke my one of a Kind Hockey Stick' a boy with a number one Jersey said Carefully Looking at the Stick'

'I'm Sorry I... Uh'

'hey Lincoln your in here?' Leif said walking in with Lexx'

'who is this boy Lexx?'

'This here is wait for it... Linka's Date Tonight!' Leif said Excitedly'

'What? Linka's Date!... Wait a minute is this a joke?' Lynn'Jr Question'

'no she's really have a Date' Leif said Smiling'

'for real... Lexx?' Lynn'Jr asked to which he received nodded back with a big smile'

'well Nice to meet you I'm Lynn'Jr and this Goth Dude here is Lars' Lynn'Jr said as he throw the Hockey stick behind him Not caring if it broke while shaking Lincoln's hand'

'uh... nice to meet both of you' Lincoln said a little nervous'

'yeah... so Guy's Loki said to look for Date clothes that fit Lincoln' Lexx said Looking around'

'hahaha Do we Look like we Date?' Lynn'Jr joke'

'I think Lane probably haves some that can fit Lincoln' Lars said remembering'

'okay let's go see Lane and his creepy Girlfriend' Lexx said Jokingly'

'his creepy Girlfriend?'

'Oh Its just his acting Doll Mrs coconuts he uses her for his comedy' Leif reassured Lincoln'

'wait! Let us come with you Guy's just in case you Guy's need back up' Lynn'Jr said following the three out in the Hall way with Lars'

'Hey Lars' Linka said rushing out the bathroom to which Lincoln hide behind the four'

'uh... Yeah?' Lars ask confused'

'Where Did you put my Mascara?'

'What!? I never used your Mascara' Lars said Blushing'

'yes you did... For your Date with that head of yours what's her name?... Buffy?' Linka said trying to remember'

'oh! I just remember its in my room come' Lars said before Linka can say anything more Embarrassing'

'well come on I'm trying to get ready' Linka said rushing to the room'

'well that was close Leif said wiping his forehead'

'yeah let's go now before we lose more time' Lexx said heading to the comedian's room'

'hey Lane we need your help'

'what you Guy's need help with?' Lane asked'

'Maybe there need help with there hair style?' A Doll joke'

'hahaha good one Mr's Coconuts' Lane said to the Doll'

' 'Gasp!' How Dare you!... This is a hair of a Prince' Lexx said Striking a Pose'

'okay Lane Enough of the joke's we need a suit for out friend Lincoln' Leif said throwing the Doll on the bed'

'well I Don't got any... And if I Did had any why would I give it to him?' Lane said staring at Lincoln'

'well one thing is Lincoln needs it for a Date...' Lexx was interrupted'

'So I'm just supposed to give him my...'

'His going on a Date with our sister' Loki said as he Entered the room'

'Wha?... Are you Guy's playing a trick on me?' Lane asked'

'no this is not a trick Right Guy's?' Loki said to which all four nodded in response'

'well Let me... Get it' Lane said Rushing to his closet and tossing out random stuff's'

'whoa!... watch where your throwing your rubber chicken's and fake props' Leif said Dodging almost everything but a cake' ah come on!... Now I'm gonna have to wash my face' Leif said annoyed as he Left'

'hahaha... ah! Here you go Lincoln' Lane said happily handing a black tux with black shoes and a tie to go along'

'nice suit Lane... So who's the Lucky girl your Dating?' Lexx question'

'well uh... I just use it for comedy nights and special Event's'

'well Lincoln we finally got you a suit to use and I've got to get ready myself' Loki said walking out to his room'

'okay Lincoln we'll go out... well you put it on' Leif said as everyone Left except one'

'someone has to make sure you put on the suit right' Lars said sitting on the bed'

'So where do I put my clothes?' Lincoln said as he look around'

'here... I'll wash them Later' Lars said putting them on the bed'

'okay now I just gotta put this on... ugh Ties are so tight around the neck... Finally Done' Lincoln said happily'

'hold on there you put the shirt on backwards' Lars said pointing at the mistake'

'what? I never... Ah Dang it' Lincoln said looking at the mirror' okay now... I'm ready?'

'Turn around a Little' Lars said and Lincoln Did as he was told' yeah your ready Lincoln... I'm go see if Loki's Done prettying himself up' Lars said Leaving Lincoln Alone'

'man this suit Looks Awesome' Lincoln said to himself while posing'

'Indeed it Does' a voice said from behind'

'AHH!... Who's?... Ah Lynn'Jr I Didn't see you there' Lincoln said still a Little spook'

'sorry if I scared you... but I gotta ask you... Is this a cruel joke on my sister? Did some other Boy's told you to do this?... If there did Don't need to worry about it I'll Deal with them' Lynn'Jr said cracking his knuckles'

'Nobody told me to ask her out for a joke I... I like her a lot and that's the truth' Lincoln said honestly'

' 'Sigh' I'm Glad there's at Lest one nice boy in this town... The other's been nothing but rude and mean to Linka' Lynn'Jr said Angrily'

'you Guy's really care about her Don't you?' Lincoln ask with a Confused Look'

'Well Duh she's our only sister and Dad said we gotta look out for her... We always try our best but the boy's always make her feel ugly that's why we always try and stick around with her'

'Don't worry I'll beat up any boy who'll make fun of her no matter wha...' Lincoln was surprised as he received a hug'

'Thank you Lincoln' Lynn'Jr said while hugging harder' now let's stop with the mushy stuff before we turn into Girl's' Lynn'Jr joke'

'hey Lincoln Loki said we've got to sneak you out so let's get going' Leif said pulling Lincoln out the Door'

'Hey Lexx stop looking at the mirror and let's go already'

'yeah yeah hold your horse's I'm coming... I'll see you later handsome' Lexx whispered to the mirror'

'okay Lincoln ring the bell rigggght now' Leif said rushing to the back Door with Lexx while Lincoln press the button to which he got shocked'

'hey Lin... 'Gasp' sorry about that Lincoln... Somebody forgot to tell you it's broken!' Loki said glaring at the twin's to which the two avoided eye contact while Looking around whistling'

'so your the one going on a Date with my Daughter nice to meet you' Lynn'Sr said with a big smile while shaking hands with Lincoln'

'nice to meet you...' Lincoln stopped as he saw Linka walking Downstairs in a purple sleeveless Dress and her hair flowing free'

'Linka you Look beautiful just like your mother' Lynn'Sr said happily'

'thanks Dad' Linka said with a smile'

'oh my Little girl going on a Date!' Rita loud said Excitedly taking picture's of Linka'

'okay... okay mom that's enough picture's for now' Linka said Embarrassed'

'wait let's get a picture of you and Lincoln'

'Dad help me!' Linka whispered'

'okay Honey I think it's Enough picture's now... You Guy's be safe now' Lynn'Sr said pulling Rita into the kitchen'

'you look... Beautiful Linka' Lincoln said after he pull his jaw off the floor'

'T...Thanks Lincoln A...And You look handsome' Linka stuttered while blushing'

'I hate to interrupt this moment but we better get going' Loki reminded the two'

'so how is Bella?' Lincoln asked as there were on the way to pick her up'

'oh she's nice beautiful smart... Did I say she's beautiful?' Loki asked'

' 'sigh' like a billion time's Loki' Linka said annoyed'

'well I can't wait to meet her'

'i know you two are going to get along just fine Lincoln' Loki said As he stopped by a house where a girl in a Red short sleeve Dress wearing a shiny Golden neckless as she was waiting on a bench near the Door' hey Bella bear your beautiful as the Day I met you' Loki said as he Exit the car while walking to her'

'aw thanks Loki poo... And your the most handsomest Guy I know' Bella said as there both kiss'

'ugh... 'Sigh!'... Come on you two! How long Does it takes for people's to kiss?' Linka said annoyed to which the two Love birds Started Laughing quietly'

'she's so cute when she's mad' Bella whispered'

'heh... Let's go before she get even more Angry' Loki said walking back to the car while opening the passenger Door for Bella and there start Driving off once again'

'so your Lincoln huh?... Nice to meet you' Bella said with a big smile while shaking Lincoln's hand'

'nice to meet you too Loki told me so much about you'

'oh like what?' Bella said staring at Loki as she Raise one eyebrow'

'I just told him how you work with Drug's and Drink a lot... Ow!' Loki receive a punch on the shoulder as he Was Laughing a bit'

'I Do not take Drug's or Drink' Bella said Glaring at Loki as she continue to talk' I work at Rose's Wear and Flare we sell Dress's make up you know Girl's stuff' Bella explained to Lincoln and in a minute there arrived' I Love Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet there food tastes amazing!' Bella said As she hold Loki's arm and Linka hold Lincoln's hand as the four Entered'

'may I help you?' A Waiter behind a counter asked'

'yes reservation for four' Loki said to the waiter'

'hmm... Ah! Here it is follow me to your table please' the Waiter said as there walk to the best table in the restaurant and the Waiter gave them each of them a menu'

'Hmm... I have the Taco... my favorite' Loki said as he gave the Menu back'

'I'll have the chimichanga' Bella said happily'

'I have the C...Chilaquiles' Linka said having a Little problem saying the word'

'and I have the E...Enchilada' Lincoln said also having problem with the word while the Waiter took the Menu's and went To the Kitchen'

'so Lincoln when Did you move here?' Bella asked'

'just a few Day's ago' Lincoln said Drinking a cup of water'

'I can tell by the way Linka looks at you... She really likes you' Bella said bluntly to which Linka blush fiercely and Lincoln was coughing from the water'

'I can't believe you just said that babe' Loki whispered'

'Well... I really like you too Linka' Lincoln said grabbing her hands'

'I R...Really uh like...' Linka got interrupted as Lincoln kiss her and Bella and Loki were Grinning from ear to ear and Linka was surprised'

'I hear wedding Bell's' Loki joke'

'and I hear Little feats running around in the feature' Bella said as the two joker's Laugh there Butt's off'

'you Guy's are so mean' Linka said trying to act Angrily but Ended up Smiling as she Saw Lincoln Smiling at her'

'heeey Linka I Didn't know you were here' Roxy Spokes said trying to act surprised'

'oh hey Roxy what are you Doing here?' Linka Questioned'

'I'm here with my mom Dad and Little sister' Roxy said while mostly staring at Lincoln and Linka notice'

'While Roxy your parents must be wandering where you are' Linka said trying to get Roxy away quickly as possible'

'hmm... There probably are... See you Guy's later' Roxy said winking at Lincoln as nobody notice but one'

'Wow Roxy really likes You' Bella said looking at a Blushing Lincoln while Linka mumbled something'

'what was that Linka?' Loki said hearing her quiet mumble'

'it's... It's nothing' Linka said staring at her finger's and playing with them'

'come on Linka something is bothering yo...' Bella was interrupted'

'I hate Roxy' Linka said angry'

'why Do you hate her sis?'

'Well one she's trying to steal Lincoln from me... Two Look back at number one' Linka said Angrily'

'Don't worry Linka that well never happen' Lincoln said to which She calmed Down a little'

'here are your orders' a waiter said placing there food on the table'

'hmm finally the food is here' Loki said happily'

'oh my Gosh... This chimichanga taste awesome' Bella said Eating it slowly'

'EVERYBODY!... Get on the FLOOR!' A Guy said waving a gun while some more 2 more Guy's came in holding Gun's to which a few people's were screaming'

'SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!' A other Guy in a skull mask yelled'

'Lookey what we got here' a other Guy in a black ski mask said Grabbing a girl waiter by the hair' She called the police on us boss'

'n...no! I never called anyone... I swear...' A bullet to the head interrupted her'

'anyone Else Looking to be a hero?' the boss said'

...

(To be continue)


	6. Return To Sender

' **Author's Note'**

'Hey Guy's been writing Hard on this... Looking up some word's and other stuff's like that writing in a new way now... Also remastered the other chapters like this to be more readable hope you Guy's like it bye!'

'we are many! you are but one!'

* * *

'Oh my Gosh!... Those Guy's just killed that waiter' Bella whispered with a scared Look'

'Never mind that just go on the Floor Guy's' Loki whispered scared and Worried for the three of them'

'Okay Search for the... Special person' the Guy in the skull mask said to the other's... As there were searching Sounds of police sirens could be heard from the open Doors' shit there here faster then I expected... Grab a few people's for hostages' The Skull mask Guy commanded to which the two other Guy's Took a few people's and tie them with rope's from the bag there carried' okay you go out there and bring one of these...' The skull mask Guy was interrupted from a Loud megaphone from the outside'

'COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP' a police officer said sounding like rookie'

'Quickly bring This Guy out... And you tell them if there try force there way in... a lot of people's well Die' the skull mask Guy said to the scared teen to which he nodded as the Ski mask Guy walked him out'

'Make any move and this kid well get a bullet to the brain' The ski mask Guy said as his open the Door to see a lot of police cars'

'Sir... w...what Do we Do?' A Rookie ask while holding a walkie talkie to multiple SWAT team and sniper team'

'Don't Do anything... We Don't want anyone getting injured or worst... Killed' the chief of police said worryingly'

'Boss there's a lot of them... I mean like a whole lot' The Ski mask Guy said Clearly scared as he came back in'

'Man up you Little baby... It well be worth it once we Find this Guy plus we got the upper hand there never Do anything cause we've got hostages... So hurry up and keep Looking'

'Boss I think it's better if we use the finger scanner' the Guy in a monkey mask said pulling a Tiny Device from the bag'

'Okay... start scanning now before we lose any more time' the skull mask said with a Annoyed tone... As the Guy's were searching and the Guy who was holding the Device was scanning haft of the people's finger it finally Ding'

'Boss We got a match! This is the Guy... But he Don't look anything like the Guy we're Looking for' The Guy in the monkey mask said confused'

'Just cause he Don't look like him Doesn't mean the scanner is wrong... Let me see the watch!' the boss in the Skull mask said struggling to take the watch off the special Guy wrist'

'No!... Stop it!... my Grandfather gave it to me' the Guy said as he tried to stop the Guy from taking it but the Boss punch him in the stomach which he took the watch off with ease and to which revealed the Guy to be in a advanced hologram Disguise'

' 'Gasp!' It's the president' a Girl laying Down Whispered surprised which a few other people's started whispering as there notice the special Guy was the president'

'Ah mister President... And this must be the first Lady' the skull mask Guy said taking the watch off a Lady to which revealed he was right' I knew it!... You Guy's well be worth a pretty penny... Especially you First Lady'

'You Didn't say we were kidnapping the president and the first Lady Dude!' the Guy in the ski mask shouted scared'

'I Think if we can go by the back and the front at the same time we can get the jump on them and shoot them... With the bean begs method of course!' The rookie said the last words quickly as the chief of police frown at the word shoot them... but smiled when the rookie said with bean begs'

'Hmm... we bean beg them on my go in twenty minutes and Don't screw this up boys' the Sargent said Loudly into a walkie talkie'

'Wow... I seen that Guy and Girl here many times and there were the the president and First Lady all this time!?' Bella whispered in surprised'

'And I seen them too! At the mall' Loki said remembering seeing them at the mall multiple time's'

'Hey Those Guy's are... Why are those Guy's talking into there ear?' Bella said Gesturing her head towards a man and Girl Laying on the Floor like the other's but whispering into there ear'

'What if there secret service's?... That would be Awesome!' Linka said happy'

'Oh yeah!... That would be Awesome if there were' Lincoln said agreeing with Linka'

'I wonder if there carrying Gun's! And...' Linka was interrupted'

'Shut your mouths!... You two whisperings Sounds like flies flying around near my ear's' the Guy in the ski mask said annoyed while Grabbing the two'

'Hey!... Why are you Grabbing those two!?' The skull mask Guy shouted with a Annoyed tone'

'Uh... These two... Are probably the president and first Lady's Kids!' the ski mask Guy said Quickly coming up with a Lie'

'Those two are not his!?... Get your hands off them!?' Loki shouted while struggling to get the two away from the ski mask Guy'

'Wha... Get! back Down you Little Piece of...' The ski mask Guy was interrupted'

'Hey!... Let go of those Kids and Leave them alone... The president Don't Got Kids... You trying to Ruin the plan!?' The skull mask Guy yelled Angrily'

'Ugh!... screw this Let's just kill everyone' the ski mask Guy said to the monkey mask Guy who Nodded back in agreement well pointing his Gun at the former boss and taking his Gun' and Let's start with these two annoying brats!' the Ski mask pointed the Gun at Linka'

'N...NO!' Lincoln yelled as Everything slowed Down as he Quickly Took the Gun from the ski mask Guy and Broke his arm which he went on his knee's holding his arm crying... Lincoln Quickly turn around while shooting a bullet right at the Monkey mask Guy's Right Elbow which he Drop his Gun and Scream in Pain as the Skull mask Guy Quickly took the Gun From the Floor and Both Fire at the same time which Lincoln perfectly shot the Skull mask Guy's Shoulder which resulted him Dropping his gun as Lincoln got shot in his other arm but thankful not his shooting arm and Lincoln saw a smile creep on the skull Mask Guy face'

'Linka!' Lincoln heard Loki shouted as he turn he saw Loki holding Linka on the Floor as Blood start Staining her Dress and Bella went up to Loki's side with Napkins from the table and started applying Pressure to the Blood stain while Lincoln stare wide eye's and turn back to the Smiling Skull'

'You!... Your Dead!?' Lincoln shouted pointing the Gun at him As a big bang could be heard As the whole room Quickly filled with smoke and Guy's with Gas mask's Entered shooting The Ski mask Guy in the belly and shooting the Monkey mask Guy's chest and also shot the Skull mask Guy in the back and soon Everything Turn's black'

...

 _(A bean mistake)_

'Are... There Gonn... Be... Oka...!?' Lincoln faintly heard voice's talking among each other but Couldn't make out a single word'

'We... Need... To... IV These... Rig... Away' Lincoln heard someone talking as he felt a sting on his arm while trying to open his eye's but everything was blurred Dot's moving around'

'Lincoln... Can you hear me?' Lincoln heard a Girl voice'

'Ugh... Luna?...' Lincoln said opening his eye's and seeing all Blurred but clear up after blinking a few time's'

'No it's me Bella remember me?' Bella said with a smile'

'Oh Gosh... Ow!...' Lincoln yelp in pain trying to sit up but couldn't as he felt his chest sore' why is my chest ow!' Lincoln touch his chest and seeing under the hospital Gown he saw his bruised chest'

'Calm Down there hero no need to Rush things you already Save the Day' Bella said with a big smile'

'Bella... W...What happened?... Where's Linka!' Lincoln yelled a Little while Quickly sitting up and ignoring the pain'

'Whoa there... Lay back Down Lincoln Linka's Doing alright Don't need to worry about her the Doctor said she should be okay' Bella explained'

'Ah... Thank Gosh she's okay... But why'd I black out?' Lincoln ask confused'

'Oh you got shot...' Bella was interrupted'

'I think I can explain that son' a police officer said Near the Door' I... uh Bean beg you when me and my SWAT team Blasted the restaurant Door... Sorry I thought you one of them' the police Officer said scratching the back of his head nervously'

'You bean beg me?... What Does that mean?' Lincoln Question'

'Oh that's a thing we use for non lethal tactics of getting the bad Guy's... By that I mean we use a shotguns but instead we use bean begs rather then bullet's... And I gotta say thank you for saving the Day' the police said Leaving out the Door'

'Ah... So where is Linka?' Lincoln said wanting to know'

'She's in a other Room sleeping and Loki's watching her... Don't worry to much Lincoln she's Fine all you need to Do is rest' Bella said with a Calm tone'

'Okay... 'Yawn' I'm sleeping' Lincoln said Dozing off'

'Hey... Lincoln... wake up please' Lincoln heard a voice calling him' Lincoln wake up'

'Ugh Hmm...' Lincoln said Lazy opening his eye's and seeing Linka' oh Linka!... How are you Doing?' Lincoln ask worryingly'

'Don't worry about me I'm Okay' Linka said to which Lincoln breath a Air of Relief' But I'm more worry about you how are you feeling?' Linka ask Holding Lincoln's hand'

'Knowing that your okay is all I need to relaxed' Lincoln with a big smile'

'Thanks Lincoln... Thanks for saving me... And the other's' Linka said kissing Lincoln'

'Hey... Oops sorry' Loki said interrupting the special moment'

'Loki!... I told you not to go in yet!' Bella said punching Loki's arm softly' sorry you Guy's can go back to kissing now' Bella said as both of them Blush'

'The moment is ruin now' Linka said annoyed and Blushing'

'Not for me it isn't' Lincoln said as Linka Blush harder'

'Lincoln... How Did you Do those move's? Breaking that Guy's arm and shooting really Good' Loki ask amaze at Lincoln's skill's'

'I Don't know how I Even Did them I Don't even remember Doing them' Lincoln said confused'

'Well you still save the Day and I'm Glad you still alive' Linka said happily'

'Well hello there Lincoln... Miss Santiago... Mr Loud ... Linka' the Doctor said as he Entered the room' so Lincoln how are you Feeling Today?'

'I'm feeling okay... Wait how Long I been out?'

'Well you been here for 3 Day's... And it seems you heal nicely' the Doctor said Looking over Lincoln'

'Yeah I'm feeling much better then a Three Day's ago... So when I'm Good to go out?' Lincoln ask'

'Hmm... Seems like Today Lincoln you have heal Greatly so if you just sign here' The Doctor said handing him a Clipboard with a paper as Lincoln sign the paper and gave it back to him' a nurse well come in a few minute's' the Doctor said Leaving'

'What am I gonna use?' Lincoln Question'

'Oh I got your clothes... Lars clean them for you' Loki said Grabbing a backpack next to the char he was near'

'Remind me to thank Lars' Lincoln said slowly getting off the bed and Grabbing the backpack as the three went to wait out the Door'

'Hey Linka your coming?... Or staying?' Bella ask as Linka Blush and went with her and Loki'

'Oh Mmm these smell Nice' Lincoln smelling his clothes and putting them on with a Little problem but got them on' what's this?' Lincoln said pulling out a Little Device' oh Gosh!?... How could I have forgotten?... Everything happened to fast I must of forgot' Lincoln said face palming'

'Is everything okay Lincoln?' Linka said through the Door with a worry tone'

'Uh... Yeah I'm okay Just forgot something' Lincoln said as he put the Tiny Device in his pocket' okay you Guy's can come in now' Lincoln said as the three Entered'

'So Lincoln coming along with us to Gus's Game's and Grub?' Loki ask'

'Yeah I'm Down for something to eat' Lincoln said Feeling his belly Grumble'

'Lincoln?' A nurse said pushing a wheelchair'

'Yeah that's me' Lincoln said sitting on the Wheelchair as the nurse push Lincoln to the front Door'

'Ah... It's nice to smell the fresh air' Lincoln said slowly getting off the Wheelchair'

'Let me help you Lincoln' Loki said holding Lincoln's arm'

'Thanks but no Thanks Loki I'm okay to walk... Plus it's been a few Day's since i stretch my leg's' Lincoln said with a smile'

...

 _(A Loud Entrance)_

'Ahh... It's nice to sit on a comfortable seat' Linka said happily sitting Down in a booth'

'I Don't get how these booth are comfortable' Loki complained'

'You'll get use to it Loki poo' Bella said Laughing Quietly' So what are you Guy's gonna have?' Bella ask'

'Me and Lincoln well share French Fries' Linka said with a smile as Lincoln was surprised but Quickly recover and Loki and Bella was Also surprised'

'I'm Gonna have a Burger' Loki Said feeling his belly Emptiness'

'Hmm I'm Gonna get a Burger too' Bella said as she was heading off to the counter but Loki stopped her'

'I can Go and order our Food's... Anything to get off this Death trap' Loki could be heard complaining as he head off to the cashier'

'Gosh... would you Kiss her already?' Bella ask bluntly'

'Wha... What are you talking about?' Lincoln Question confused'

'Linka wants you to kiss her... I can just see it on her face'

'Bella!?... Stop talking!?...' Linka said blushing bright pink'

'Oh Gee... Why Didn't you ask for one Linka?' Lincoln ask while Smiling'

'Stop teasing me!?... Lincoln your my boyfriend your supposed to be on my side!?' Linka complained'

'Hey Guy's!... Hey Lincoln thanks for saving the Day at the restaurant' Roxy said with a big smile well hugging him which he Flinch From the pain'

'Ow... N...No problem Roxy' Lincoln said while returning the hug blushing a Little'

'I'm Gonna tear her arm's off... if she Don't let Go now' Linka whispered'

'Now Linka Don't Do anything she's not Gonna try steal him from you so..' Bella was interrupted as Loki came back with there Food'

'Hey Guy's got the Food's... Oh hey Roxy' Loki said as Roxy finally pull back after Ten second's of Hugging'

'Well... Gotta go see you Guy's Later' Roxy said winking at Lincoln as she Left'

'Gosh Lincoln!... Right In front of me!?' Linka said mad as Loki and Lincoln had a confused look

'What?... What Did I Do?' Lincoln ask Looking at Linka then Bella who had a smile on her face'

'Uh... What's wrong?' Loki ask still confused while Eating his Burger'

'Heh Linka is mad at Lincoln because he let Roxy hugged him a tad to Long' Bella explained while still Smiling'

'That was more then a tad to Long for a hug... It was Ten seconds long and yes I counted' Linka said Angrily folding her arms together'

'Linka I'm sorry But it was just a hug nothing Else happen its not like we kiss' Lincoln said trying to cool Down the fire but fuel it up'

' 'Gasp!' Did you kiss her sometime ago!?' Linka said Angrily'

'Linka calm Down Lincoln would never cheat on you... Right Lincoln?' Loki ask Lincoln'

'Yeah... Linka I Love you' Lincoln said Smiling and holding Linka's Hands'

'Okay but if I...' Linka was interrupted as Lincoln kiss her and Linka has forgotten what she was talking about' your Lip's... Are so Soft' Linka muttered as there pull apart which resulted in both of them Blushing and Loki and Bella giggling and soon there resume to Eating while Lincoln and Linka tried not to blush while Looking at each other but Lincoln saw the shiny Little Device in his pocket'

'Oh! I'm afraid I got to go Guy's' Lincoln said Remembering once again about his sister's and Leaving but not before he Left Ten Dollars for his and Linka's food'

'Wait where your going?' Linka ask following Lincoln out as three other people's also followed them' LINCOLN!?...' Linka shouted to which Lincoln stopped while staring at the Ground'

'Lincoln Dude where are you Going?' Loki ask worryingly'

'Yeah Lincoln why are you Leaving Right in the middle of our Second Double Date?' Bella Question'

'Uh... 'Sigh' Look... I Don't know how to tell

You Guy's but... I'm From a Other Universe' Lincoln said as Four of them Gasp Shockingly'

'Roxy?... Why you followed us?' Linka ask a Little Angry'

'I was... Uh worried about L...Lincoln' Roxy said blushing'

'You Got to stop it... Lincoln's my...' Linka was interrupted'

'Linka please you two talk about it a other time... So Lincoln you said your from a other Universe?' Loki said wondering if it was true'

'Yes I think I'm not sure but this Little Device teleported me here... Got to say it was fun being here but I Gotta Go'

'Wait!?... Lincoln I want to go with you' Linka said as everyone was surprised as she said that'

'Linka you can't go with...' Loki was interrupted by Linka'

'Loki I want to Go with him... I finally Found a boy who Likes me' Linka said happy'

'Linka you never Let me finish... You can't go with him cause you Gotta tell mom and Dad and the other's First' Loki said as Linka was star struck as he said that and she ran and Hug Him'

'T...Thanks Loki' Linka said happily' as she and Loki hug while Bella join the Hug'

'Uh... Lincoln...' Roxy said nervously Quiet'

'Hmm yeah?' Lincoln Ask'

'Can... I Uh... go with you... Too?' Roxy said with watery eye's as her Lip's were trembling'

'Uh... If ... It's okay with... your Parents' Lincoln said as he Didn't know what to say while Linka was Frowning'

'Thanks!... So where well we meet?' Roxy said Wiping her eye's'

'Ah... I Guess I'll meet you Guy's at Gus's Game's and Grub... Where it all started' Lincoln said smiling'

...

 _(Lovely surprise)_

'Guy's thanks for coming for the family meeting' Linka said as her mom Dad and brother's were in the Living Room'

'So what Do you want to tell us?' Lynn'Sr said waiting'

' 'sigh'... what you summon the meeting for?' Lars said a Little tired'

'Uh... It may sound weird... Lincoln is From a other Universe and I want to Go with him to his Universe' Linka said nervously waiting for there reaction'

'Okay' everyone said agreeing with Linka'

'Now before you say no his the only Boy who Likes me and Probably the only one and... Wha? You Guy's say?' Linka said as she thought she misheard them'

'We said okay Linka' Lynn'Sr said as her brother's agreed with Lynn'Sr'

'Really?' Linka said not believing her Ear's'

'Yes Honey... this is the first time since Seven years I seen you this happy' Rita said as she couldn't stop Smiling'

'Eee! Thanks you Guy's so much' Linka said Hugging all of them'

'Hey mom and Dad... I uh... There's this boy Lincoln his From a other Universe... I want to Go with Him' Roxy said Nervously hiding behind her hand's'

'Hmm... I Don't think it's a... Uh idea 'sigh' okay Y...You can go' Mr'spokes said Trying not to Look at Roxy As she was using Puppy Dog eye's'

'Sure Honey... But one thing why you wanna Go?' Mrs'spokes ask'

'Cause... I LOVE HIM!' Roxy said Blushing like a Bride while Hiding behind her hand's once again'

'Okay as Long as your sure Honey' Mrs'spokes said happy for her Daughter'

'I'm sure he is the one... I Don't know how I know but he is the one... And I Got to Get him to know it' Roxy said Tearing up a Little'

'Aw come here... Honey Don't cry I'm sure he'll see it sooner or Later' Mrs'spokes said Hugging Roxy'

'Just tell Him how you feel My Little Fire' Mr'spokes said Joining the hug' that's how I met your mother'

'Gosh I wish... My body was stronger wouldn't have to worry about injury's' Lincoln complained while sitting alone at a Table at Gus's Game's and Grub' Never thought a bean beg would be Deadly Soft yet Lethal... Ow!' Lincoln Yelp in pain as he touch the Golf ball size Bruise on his chest'

'Hey Lincoln... my Parents said I can Go with you' Roxy said Smiling as she Put her sports beg under the table' And I Got to tell you Something Special... I'm in Love with you' Roxy said as she sat on his lap Staring into his eye's'

'I... Uh Don't know... what to say Roxy' Lincoln said while avoiding eye contact as he was Blushing a Little'

'Just tell me you Love me Lincoln... I want us to be together Even if it means sharing you with Linka or anyone Else' Roxy said

'I think that can't Wor...' Lincoln stopped talking as he heard the Door bell Rung as Linka Entered with Loki and Bella also Lynn'Jr and Loni behind the two'

'Hey Lincoln!' Linka said happily but soon saw Roxy sitting on Lincoln' oh Hey Roxy' Linka said with Less enthusiasm'

'Hey Linka... I uh was just...' Roxy said getting off Lincoln's Lap '

'Don't... Worry about it we... Can share Lincoln Right?' Linka said staring at Lincoln with puppy Dog eye's'

'N... 'Sigh' yeah sure' Lincoln said once again Losing the battle against Puppy Dog eye's' Dang puppy Dog eye's... Gotta Learn to resist them' Lincoln thought to Himself'

'My Mom and Dad said... I can go along!' Linka said Excited while putting her Sports beg Down'

'That's Good... What have I gotten myself into' Lincoln whispered to Himself'

'What was that Lincoln?' Bella Ask hearing Lincoln's faint whisper'

'Oh... it's nothing' Lincoln said Hoping she Don't see through his Lie'

'What's nothing?' Loni Question'

'Nothing's Nothing... Whoa!?' Lincoln said nervously as Bella then pulled Lincoln aside with Loni'

'Lincoln what's wrong?... You Don't Like Linka anymore? Or is it Roxy?... Or is it both of them?' Bella ask Worryingly'

'But Lincoln Linka really Likes you... She said something about you two having Kid's together... But I Don't know how that's Gonna work when you Guy's have to be Old to have Kid's' Loni said confused'

' 'sigh' Loni that is a Nice sweater you got where Did you get it?' Bella ask Loni'

'Oh I got it on Black Friday at the mall... it was tough there were Lot's of people's and...' As Loni continued to talk on... Bella talked to Lincoln'

'Lincoln as you can see Linka really Likes you... I mean she really really Likes you... And Roxy... Boy she's over the mountains for you... Lincoln you can't just Leave them here There... There Gonna be Depressed If you Left without them' Bella said worried for Linka and Roxy'

'Uh... Ah... D...Don't worry Bella I'll Won't Leave them' Lincoln said honesty and nervous at the same time'

'Lincoln Don't worry so much you Guy's well be okay' Bella Reassured Lincoln with a calm smile'

'Yeah okay... So You Guy's ready?' Lincoln ask the two while there were chatting'

'Yeah I'm Ready' Roxy said picking up her sports beg'

'Hey sis!' A Little Girl said Excited while waving at Roxy'

'Rocky what your Doing here?' Roxy ask surprised'

'Well you can't Leave without a Good bye From your sister' Rocky said Happily Hugging Roxy'

'Mmm I'll see you soon' Roxy said Hugging a Little Harder'

'You better bet your Butt I'm ready' Linka said Smiling while picking up her sports beg' I'll miss you Guy's... But we'll visit soon Right Lincoln?'

'Yeah... We'll be back to Visit' Lincoln said honesty'

'Bye Linka' Loni said hugging Linka as Lynn'Jr Loki Lane and Bella joined the hug'

'Come back soon Linka' Loki said happily waving Goodbye'

'Yeah Linka... hope to see some Nieces or Nephews when you return... Ow' Lane Joke as Loki Punch his shoulder'

'Your Gonna Embarrass her' Loki said Laughing a bit'

'Oh that be Nice to see some Kid's when you Guy's Come back' Bella said with a Big Grin as Linka beginning to Blush brighter then the sun'

'Sorry Linka I can never stop them once there start Joking' Loki said With a sorry Look as Lincoln pressed the Tiny Device and a Flash of Light's cover the whole Place'

...

 _(Ocean Eye's)_

'Whoa!... Ow! Should've saw that coming' Lincoln complained while rubbing his bruised chest as he fell on the Floor'

'L...Lincoln?' A high weak Voice could be heard'

'Who's?... Whoa!' Lincoln was tackled to the Floor while two soft Thing's block his view'

'Oh Lincoln!... I thought you Had... Died From the Teleportation Device!'

'Wha... Lisa?...' Lincoln was interrupted as Lisa Cover his Lip's with hers and tears Drop Down onto his face... After a few long seconds of kissing Lisa finally talked'

'Lincoln... You make me Feel these Feeling's and I can't stop them I Love you' Lisa said While crying'

'Lisa it's okay... I'm alright' Lincoln said standing up with Lisa'

'L...Lincoln? I...Its really you!' Luna said as tears fell Down her face as she Rush towards Lincoln While Hugging Him Tightly' I've really... missed you!' Luna said as more tears Drop and a Runny Nose to Which Lincoln gave her a Tissue' T...Thanks Love' Luna said happily taking it'

'Ooh Lincoln!...' Lynn said happily while Pulling Lincoln in a bear hug Lincoln'

'Uh... Lynn to... Tight!' Lincoln Croak'

'Oops... S...Sorry Lincoln' Lynn said as her Lip's were trembling and tears were forming in her eye's'

'Ow... Aha... It's okay Nothing to worry about' Lincoln smiled'

'Who are... those two?' Luna ask pointing to Linka and Roxy'

...

 _(to be continue)_

 _( Follow! and Favorite! for notification on new chapter's or story's)_


	7. Loving brother

'Yeah uh Sorry... Linka Roxy meet my sister's' Lincoln said Introducing the two Surprise Girl's'

'Uh... Lincoln can we speak with you?' Linka said Pulling Lincoln and Roxy From the other's ear shot' Lincoln you Didn't tell us about your sisters!?' Linka said Freaking out a bit'

'Yeah... and why Did you Kiss your sister?' Roxy said Confused'

'It's uh... Hard to explained you see...' Lincoln was Interrupted'

'Never mind what Roxy said... We can work with it' Linka said with a smile but Later turn into a Frown' but why Didn't you said you had sister's... that's the problem Lincoln' Linka said sternly'

'Uh... I Must of forgotten... Whoa!?' Lincoln said as he then was pulled away From the two Girl's'

'Lincoln WHO are those Sluts!?' Lynn said Angrily as Lisa and Luna Join in'

'Yeah 'Sniff' are you trying to R...Replace us!?' Luna said sad and Angry'

'Wha? No I just met them in a other Universe' Lincoln Explained'

'My Device work!... But now I'm Mad that it Did... You bringing Girl's back from other Universe's to Replace us!?' Lisa said out of Jealously'

' 'sigh' I'm not replacing you Guy's It's just... Ow!... Lynn! Please stop Punching me!' Lincoln said as Lynn Lip's start to tremble'

'L...Lincoln Don't D...Do this Please!?' Lynn stuttered while Softly Hugging Lincoln'

'I Love you Guy's no matter what... Don't worry' Lincoln said Kissing Lynn to which she Happily kiss him back as the other two Start getting Jealous as Lisa Push Lynn away and Kiss Lincoln to which Luna Did the same and the three started to get more Angry' Guy's! Stop it Or... Or I'll Stop... Doing it with you Guy's' Lincoln Weakly threaten to which the three Quickly stop'

'But... Lincoln you never fuck me yet' Lisa said with fear'

'T...That's right I uh... Won't Do you A...And the other's Ever again' Lincoln said Awkwardly'

'O...Okay Sorry Linky... Plus I Don't wanna cause a Big Problem in the House' Luna said imagining Never Getting in bed with Lincoln Again also getting the other's mad'

'Good So please be nice to the two... Please!' Lincoln begged as the three nodded' thanks... Sorry Guy's we just needed to talk...' Lincoln was then interrupted'

' 'Gasp!' L...Lincoln?' Lori said Near the Door as Lincoln saw her Face was messy From make up'

'L...Lori?... Gosh what happen to...' Lincoln stopped talking as Lori Hugged Him and Quietly sobbing'

'R...Ronnie Anne Told me... Bobby was... S...Seeing a other Girl behind my Back!' Lori was then crying Loudly'

'What?... I thought you Guy's had a Plan for the feature?' Lincoln said surprised'

'We Did 'sniff' b...but... He cheated on me while he was... Away!?' Lori said as she started sobbing as her tears started to Damp Lincoln's shoulder'

'What Do I Do?' Lincoln mouth the words to The two'

'Kiss her' Lisa mouth while Blushing'

'Do it with her' Lynn mouth as Lincoln was Shaking his head no to both Answer'

'Lincoln... 'Sniff' 'Gasp!' I...I almost forgot 'sniff' Luan... Luan tried to kill herself!... While you were Gone!' Lori said while trying to stop the Flow of tears streaming Down her check's'

'What?... Luan tried to... But why!?' Lincoln ask worryingly'

'Because you Left!?' Lynn shouted while Trying to punch Lincoln but he stop her hand before it can impact' YOU LEFT US!?... FOR THREE DAY'S... WE... We thought you w...were Dead' Lynn yelled as tears were Blocking her eye's while she was hitting Lincoln Softly'

'Lynn that's E...Enough...' Lisa said while wiping her eyes with her Purple Long Sleeve shirt' we been keeping a... Eye on Luan when she F...Found out you Disappeared she in the state of Depression... she almost Killed herself with a Knife!?... But we got Lucky when Lynn stopped her right away or Else... Lincoln you need to go see Luan Right now... She's needs you' Lisa said Explaining What happened... While Lincoln Went to Luna and Luan's room'

'Luan...' Lincoln stopped Dead in his track's seeing Luan Face Down on her bed' Luan I'm back... I'm here now' Lincoln said rubbing her back to which she turn her head to show her Red Eye's From Crying to much'

'L...Linky?' Luan whispered as her Eye's Light up as she saw Lincoln' Eee! Linky!' Luan scream while pulling Lincoln on her bed as she hug him tightly and started kissing Everywhere on his face' where were you... You Jerk! You Left me why!?' Luan shouted while softly Punching his chest'

'I'm sorry... Luan... I accidentally press one of Lisa's Device button and Everything just happened so fast...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'You Don't need to Explained Linky' Luan said staring into his eye's' I just want to Feel you inside me... But First I want to... taste you Linky' Luan said Slowly Sliding Down and unzipping his Jean's'

'Luan Love we can Do this a other...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'NO!?... I Want you R...Right now' Luan said pulling Lincoln's bottom Off'

'Heh... Okay Just let me take them off... Whoa!?' Lincoln Yelp as Luan Quickly Took them off and started sucking on Lincoln's Log'

'Mmm... I Miss Thi... L...ky...' Luan said as she kept bobbing her head and Licking'

'Uh... Luan Stop before... I UHH!' Lincoln Releasing everything into her Mouth'

'Mmm 'Lick' 'Slurp' Linky you taste Amazing' Luan said Licking her Lip's and then started sucking Again' I Love your Dick Linc... it's Fit's me just Right... I Don't want anyone Else's one... But yours Linky!' Luan said Sliding it in then started a slow up and Down motion'

'I Don't mind... Ah!... I Love you And the other's' Lincoln said speeding up'

'Mmm I... Love you too Linky... I want us to have a baby together Linky' Luan said Happily'

'Uh... Yeah... Get Ready for a Load of !?' Lincoln said Blasting Inside of Luan's womb'

'OH!... LINCOLN!... 'Huff' Gosh!... That was what I Needed 'Huff'... I Love you Linky... Please Don't Leave me Like that Again Ever' Luan said while her Eye's begin to water'

'Luan... why Do you care so much about me?' Lincoln ask out of the blue's while Pulling hair away From her face'

'Because I Love you' Luan said Honesty' and your the reason I'm a comedian Linky... You remembered when I told you my first Joke?' Luan ask'

'What Does Ice say to Fire?' Lincoln said only remembering the first part'

'I Love you but your melting my heart' Luan said to which Lincoln Laugh Quietly with a Smile' 'sigh' Lincoln... I Love you!' Luan said kissing Lincoln for a few seconds'

'I love you to Luan... 'Sigh' Never try and kill yourself... ever Again Okay Luan?' Lincoln said seriously and tearing up a Little'

'As Long as you Don't Leave me Linky' Luan Purr while Cuddling on Lincoln's chest'

'Hmm I'll Never 'Yawn' Leave you Guy's Luan' Lincoln said closing his Eye's just for few seconds'

...

(Hurtful or Joyful?)

'Linc... Lincoln wake up' Lincoln heard a voice whispering to him' come on Lincoln wake up please' Lincoln heard as he felt something poking his face'

'Uh... Lisa? Wha...' Lincoln was interrupted as Lisa cover Lincoln's mouth with her hand'

'Shh!... be quiet We Don't want to wake Luan... Now come on' Lisa said pulling a naked Lincoln out of Luan's bed and Led him to her room'

'Lisa what are you Doing!?' Lincoln said hiding his Bit's and piece's behind his hand's while Blushing'

'Don't need to hide what I already seen Lincoln' Lisa said as Lincoln blush harder'

'Oh... Wait! what Do you mean by you already seen Lisa?' Lincoln ask Lisa while she was undressing'

'Well... A year ago I was researching male Penis's and... I needed to see one up close so... Uh I went in your room one Night as you slept and took a Look at it and it was Hard... Which made it Easer for my Examination on it' Lisa Finish as she took off her Bra and Undies she got from Lori'

'Gosh... Lisa is beautiful her body has Grown more' Lincoln thought to himself as he felt something poke his hand's and he Look Down to see himself Growing Quickly' No stop!... Come on not now' Lincoln said begging his Sleeping Beast not to wake up now in front of Lisa but to no Avail as if the beast have a mind of it's own and say something like' okay I'm up... 'Yawn' Where's the Sexy Lady?'

'Looks Like you Really Like my Body Lincoln' Lisa said with a smile'

'I...It's not me... it got a mind of it's own' Lincoln Lied'

'Oh Linky... I know your Lying I want you in me You cause the Hormones in my head to Go crazy... Because of you Linky... I've been wanting you since I was three... Remember what you Did?' Lisa ask while Lincoln Decline' I still Remember it like it was yesterday' Lisa said With a big smile'

'Well all I remember was...' Lincoln Continue to talk what he Remember'

...

(Flashback)

'Come on Guy's I'll just remove your Appendix nothing to worry about... The Human Body can Live without it' Lisa said trying to convinced her other sister's'

'There's no way I'm Letting you near my Appendid or how ever you say it' Lori complained'

'Yeah Like what Lori said' Leni said not knowing what there were talking about but agreed with Lori'

'I Agree with the other's I'm keeping my Appendix' Lynn said as the other's agreed with them as there Left Leni and Lori's room Aka the courtroom'

' 'sigh' I'm never gonna test out my surgery skills and get the Junior Nobel Prize' Lisa Mutter to herself sadly'

'L...Lisa you can... Uh take out my Appendix' Lincoln said a Little worried but trusted her'

'Really Lincoln?... Your really sure about this?' Lisa said happily as Lincoln nodded back in Agreement' Eee!... Thanks Lincoln!' Lisa said Excitedly hugging Lincoln then Pulling him to her room' okay Lincoln get out of your clothes... You can keep your undies on' Lisa said as she saw Lincoln tense up a Little but calm Down as she said that'

'Okay Lisa I'm reeeaaddy' Lincoln said as he word's were slurring as Lisa put a mask over his month and the Last thing his saw was Lisa putting on some Glove's'

...

(End of Flashback)

'So that's all I Remember after I Fall Asleep' Lincoln said forgetting the other part's'

'Mmm... all you need know is that you help me get my Junior Nobel Prize Linky' Lisa said as she push Lincoln onto her bed' I Love you Lincoln for that... I want to Give myself to you and be yours forever' Lisa said with a sexy tone as she climbed in the bed and started sucking On Lincoln... Well tried to instead she accidentally bite Lincoln'

'Ow!... Lisa that is not how you Do that!?' Lincoln said Getting out of the bed and softly touching his sore but not Damage Dick'

'I...I'm sorry Lincoln Let me try again' Lisa said while Bending Down on the floor'

'W...Wait!?... Ooooh' Lincoln Moan as Lisa started Licking and sucking instead of using her teeth's'

'Sorry Lincoln 'suck' 'slurp' I Should of not use my teeth before 'Lick' I've never Done this before' Lisa said Blushing a Little as she still suck' Mmm... Now get back on the bed I want you in me Lincoln and put a baby in me' Lisa said pushing Lincoln back on the bed and Straddling Lincoln and DROP Down on him as she felt a sharp pain'

'Whoa... Your okay Lisa?' Lincoln ask worryingly as she rested on his chest'

'Hmm... Yeah I'm okay just a Little Pain... Mmm this feels Right' Lisa said while Bouncing on Lincoln's meat' Lynn was 'huff' Right 'huff' this feels GREEEAT!?' Lisa Scream in pleasure as she came'

'Lynn told you 'huff' about this?' Lincoln ask confused'

'Mmm yeah she told me I 'huff' would Love ITTT!?' Lisa was interrupted as a other wave of pleasure wash over her body'

'Oh Gosh... You Gotta 'huff' pull off before...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'NO!?... Lincoln!? You must cum in me I want your baby!...' Lisa said as she hug Lincoln's chest harder as she kept Lincoln inside and continue to fuck' Mmm cum in me Linky... Give me your baby' Lisa whispered into Lincoln's ear'

'OH... LISSA!?... Uh 'huff' Gosh you... Guy's well be the Death of me' Lincoln said with a Laugh'

'Mmm I love this feeling of being full... now I know why Lynn Luna and Luan really missed you... L...Lincoln Don't... Leave us' Lisa said as tears begin to fell Down onto Lincoln's chest'

' 'sigh' I'll never Leave you Guy's trust me' Lincoln said wiping Lisa eye's' now Come Lay Down' Lincoln said softly Pulling Lisa onto his chest and pulled the sheets over both of them'

'I love you Lincoln... Hmm I think Lori well probably want to have sexual intercourse with you now' Lisa said Bluntly while Smiling'

'Wha!?... That's not true she and Bobby are together!?' Lincoln said as Lisa was shaking her head at Lincoln's stupidity'

'Lincoln you Dunce head... She and bobby are no Longer a thing... he has cheated on her and broke her heart... One thing I know is she Likes you since... Well I Don't know when Did she started to liked you but my theory is that she Dated bobby to stop her mind of thinking of you... but that Stopped working as she said yesterday Ronnie Anne told us that Bobby had Dated a Other Girl Already... So in the end Lori is heart broken but I think she's happy Bobby Cheated on her for Reason's I Don't know' Lisa said Finish Explaining About The Lori situation'

'But... Uhhh...' Lincoln said at a lost for word's as he couldn't find anything to say'

'She's Right Lori Do Love you Lincoln' Lynn said as she enter the room and closed the Door so nobody else could hear them'

'H...How Did you know we were in here?' Lisa ask nervously while Blushing'

'I got a tracking chip on Lincoln' Lynn said while she put Lincoln's Clothes near the bed and then sat on Lilly's tiny chair'

'That's nice... Wait what!?' Lincoln ask with a Surprised and confused Look'

'I'm just kidding... Probably maybe' Lynn said whispering the Last word's'

'Please tell me your Joking' Lincoln ask as he got off the bed and started Dressing as Did Lisa'

'Never mind that Lincoln... Lori need's to know you Love her' Lisa said Slipping a pair of her new pants on that she got from Lori'

'Yeah Lincoln Lori Love's you... I Remembered when she was not Dating the cheater... She always Love being around you every single Day Don't you remember?'

'Yeah I Remember...' Lincoln said trying to Remember'

'Hey Lincoln!? Stop remembering Lori needs you right now!' Lynn said slapping Lincoln'

'Ow!?... Jeez you Didn't needed to slap me' Lincoln said rubbing his cheek while Leaving the room'

'Lincoln!?' Lola said Surprisingly As she saw Lincoln came out of Lisa and Lilly's room and Hugged him with all her might while tears streak Down her cheeks' I miss you!?'

'Whoa!?... Oh? hey Lola' Lincoln said as he return her Hugged'

'L...Lincoln!?' A Voice sounding like Lola but more Tomboyish could be heard from Behind and two more pairs of arm's join in the hug'

'Wha?... Lana... Aww Don't cry you Guy's' Lincoln said pulling them Closer to Him' I'm here now Don't worry' Lincoln said with a Calm Smile while Lola and Lana push away From the hug Looking at Lincoln while Wiping her tears off'

'Lincoln Can i ask you something?...' Lola ask while Lincoln nodded' Can you tell me what sex is?' Lola ask while Lincoln was Blushing and surprised at Lola's Question'

'Well uh... Ah why Do you wanna know?' Lincoln ask while scratching the back of his head in hope of not having the talk with her'

'Because I overheard Lynn talking about sex with you' Lola Explained'

'Sorry but no'

'Buuuut I wanaaaa! Know!' Lola ask Stumping around Angrily'

'Uh... Why Don't you Ask mom or Dad or the other's instead?' Lincoln ask feeling uncomfortable as he turn around to see Lana'

'What are you Guy's talking about?' Lana ask while tilting her heads side way like a confused puppy'

'We were talking about nothing' Lincoln said passing Lana but soon twins stood in his way'

'Lana Do you know what sex is?' Lola ask to which Lana Shake her head in Disagreement' see?... You have to tell us what sex is Linky' Lola ask once again'

'Ah... 'Sigh' you Guy's should go and ask one of the Girl's instead of me' Lincoln said hoping there would'

'Ugh!?... Find come on Lana let's go and ask Lisa' Lola said pulling Lana Along to Lisa and Lilly's room'

'Gosh I thought I had to have the talk with them' Lincoln said breathing a Air of relief while waking to Lori's room' uh... Lori?' Lincoln whispered as he peak through the Door'

'Oh... Hey Linky is there anything you need?' Lori ask normally'

'I just wanted to see how your Doing... about the Bobby situation' Lincoln ask while worried about Lori'

'Hmm... I'm Doing Fine' Lori said putting on A new layer of eye shadow'

'Your really sure your Okay?... I mean you and bobby were...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'Look Linky... I Didn't care about Bobby I never Did... 'Sigh' I...I just used him... To Get you off my mind' Lori Whispered the last word's as she hang her head'

'But why were you crying when you were telling me about Bobby Cheating on you?' Lincoln ask confused'

'I was Crying because I Thought you were Dead not because of bobby' Lori said Explained'

'Heh... Your Joking right?... Heh Lori?' Lincoln ask Laughing Nervously'

'I've never joke about you Linky...' Lori said standing up off the chair' Two years ago I started to feel things for you' Lori said Blushing Lightly' it was the first time I felt butterfly's in my stomach And I Loved it... I Love the way it made me feel every single Day and night I felt it... and every time I'm close to you I feel Myself getting wet' Lori said Embarrassed and Blushing fiercely'

'Uh... What about Bobby you I thought you two were meant to be' Lincoln said confused'

'No like I said Linky... Bobby never meant anything to me I Really Love you... I still remember the Day it I started feeling it...' Lori said Dreamily'

...

(Flashback)

'today is the worst Day of my Life UGH!?... First I Lost the Royal Woods Golf tournament... How can that HAPPEN' Lori ask herself' and second I Lost my PHONE!? ... Mom and Dad are Gonna be upset with me Again when there Found out plus when there Do Find out there Not Gonna Let me see a Phone For a whole YEAR!... Can you Believe that Leni? 'Lori ask Leni with a Angry but sad tone'

'Everything's Gonna be Okay Lori it's just one of those Uh what there call it?... Oh! bad Day's your just having a bad Day Lori... mom always say if your having a Rough Day just think about Happy thought's... If that Don't work have ice Cream' Leni said Happily with a big smile'

'I Don't think Happy thought's are Gonna work or Ice Cream... 'Sigh' but it would Help a Little' Lori said as her Eye's Got watery'

'Okay Lori Let's Go Downstairs and see if there's any ice Cream' Leni said Happily as she Lead Lori To the kitchen' Hmm... Where is the ice Cream?' Leni said confused while searching the fridge'

' 'burp!' Woo!... That chocolate chip ice Cream was the best!' Lynn said happily passing the two Girl's with chocolate stain Near her Lip's'

'This... Got to b...be the worst Day of... Worst Day's ever' Lori mutter as her Lip's were trembling and was about to ran upstairs as she reach the front stairs Lincoln came through the front Door'

'Hey Lori is this your Phone?' Lincoln ask while Holding a Phone with a BTS cover while holding a new box of chocolate Ice Cream in his other arm'

'Wha?... LINCOLN Eeeee! You just SAVE my social Life!?' Lori Scream in Joy as she Grab her Phone' 'Gasp!' And how'd you know we ran out of ice Cream Linky?' Lori ask surprised'

'I knew Lynn was Gonna finish the one we already sooner or Later so I went to the store too buy some more... And I saw something shiny in a bush as I was walking home so I took a look and there it was your phone!... I knew you care so much about it so I'm happy I found it before someone else did' Lincoln said Smiling'

'Oh thank you so much Linky poo... I Guess this Day isn't the worst Day after all' Lori said feeling butterfly's in her belly as she kiss Lincoln on the cheek while Grabbing the Ice Cream and headed to the kitchen'

...

(End of Flashback)

'Mmm I still feel butterfly's today Linky and I Feel myself getting wet right now' Lori purr as she walk towards Lincoln with a Extra swing In her hip's'

'Uh... Lori heh you know Ah my chest is still sore so...' Lincoln said trying to come up with a Explanation to stop what was already Going to happen'

'I was Going to Let bobby take my cherry when we were Going to Get Married maybe... But I'm more Happy cause his cheating brought me to a Different path... To you I'm Happy Lincoln so very Happy' Lori said pushing Lincoln against the Door' can you feel the heat Lincoln?...' Lori said Guiding Lincoln's Hand Down but Lincoln jerk his hand away'

'Lori 'cough' I T...Think someone's calling my name' Lincoln said as he was about to turn but Lori stopped him and push him Down to the Floor in the middle of the room and pulled his pants and undies off in Quick success as she took her clothes off except her panties'

'See Lincoln I'm so wet right now because of you... And it seems you like my body' Lori said getting on the floor and suck on Lincoln for a Few seconds before taking off her last piece of clothing and crouching between Lincoln's leg's while Rubbing around Lincoln's pole before Slamming Down and Flinching at the pain'

'Uh... Everything is okay You G...Gonna feel better afterwards' Lincoln softly and awkwardly coo in Lori's ear'

'Heh... You Don't need to tell me twice' Lori said Happily as she was Bouncing On Lincoln' Mmm I... 'Huff' Love you... Lincoln... 'Gasp!' OH SHIII!?... Gosh! 'Huff' that felt Amazing! I'm Glad my 'huff' first time 'huff' was with you Linky' Lori said as she continue the motion'

'Me to 'huff' now if you Don't want a baby then you better Lift off in a... Few seconds...' Lincoln said thrusting much faster'

'Oooh 'huff' having a baby... Your baby!' Lori said Smiling at the thought of Lincoln's baby in her belly as she speed up her movement'

'Lori... Lori! Pull ouuuut!...' Lincoln said trying to pull Lori off but to no Avail as she pin his arm's to his side's as she slowly continue the motion until Lincoln came'

'UHH!... 'Huff' MMmm... I can feel your juice's inside me... I love it I hope I get a baby Linky... like Luna' Lori said as Lincoln was shock'

'How'd... How Did you know?' Lincoln ask As Lori went on her bed and Put her Pillow under her bottom' also what are you doing?'

'I'm just making sure I'll get a baby... Plus she told me after you Disappear... Hey I should of been the one to get a baby First since I'm the oldest!... Why Didn't you fuck me First!?' Lori complained'

'Uh... Look... Oh Lincoln where are you?' Lincoln said covering his mouth while Faking Rita's voice' Ah... I think mom called my name' Lincoln said Going out the Door while Lori Rolled her Eye's at Lincoln's Lame Attempt to Escape her Question' Oh Gosh... Almost All my sister's want a baby From me!?' Lincoln said to himself as he Enter his room and Dug in his Dresser' I hope... I'm in some coma...' Lincoln said while popping his head through his shirt he saw his walkie talkie' Clyde' Lincoln breath as he went Downstairs'

' 'Gasp!' son your finally back!' Lynn'Sr said surprised while Hugging Lincoln'

'Gosh I thought the other's would've told them yesterday' Lincoln thought to himself' hey Dad... Yeah I'm back from...' Lincoln Trail off'

'Your sister's told... me and your mom that you Disappear Somewhere from one of Lisa's invention's... Rita Honey his back!' Lynn'Sr shouted towards the kitchen to which Rita came out with a surprised Look'

'Lincoln?... Oh Gosh! I thought you Left because we were bad parents' Rita said as she went towards Lincoln and Lynn'Sr and hugged them both'

'What? No you Guy's are the best parents in the whole universe... And I uh Accidentally press one of Lisa's Devices... Sorry if I worried you Guy's' Lincoln Explained with a sorry Look'

'That's not okay son!... we thought we Lost you' Lynn'Sr said trying to hold back his tears but soon tears start Flowing Down and Hugged both of them Harder'

'Lynn... Honey! Y...Your Hugging a tad bit to Hard' Rita Breath'

' 'sniff' sorry Guy's just thinking of Losing Lincoln would change everybody in the Family' Lynn'Sr said as he Let both of them Go... then Started to Cry again'

'Gosh Honey Don't worry... About Losing our Only s...son' Rita said as she too started Crying'

'You two Don't need to worry about me... I can take care of myself' Lincoln said hugging them once again till there stopped Crying' Don't worry so much about...' Lincoln was interrupted'

'Son we must Care!' Lynn'Sr said while holding Lincoln's face in his Hands while trying to Gain his composer'

'Dad... Calm Down I'm not going to Die well... Only from old age but that's years away but for now I'm here' Lincoln said as Lynn'Sr Stop crying as Luna Came Downstairs'

'Hey... Why are you two crying?' Luna ask confused'

'Luna can you be with them and try Calm them Down?... I'm going to Clyde's house I'm worry about him' Lincoln said as Luna just nodded while Leading Lynn'Sr and Rita to the Living room couch'

...

(Faithful Hero)

'I hope Clyde is okay... I wonder if he forgotten me' Lincoln said to himself as he approach Clyde's Front Door Ding Dong!... After a few seconds the Door open'

'Lincoln!... I'm Glad your okay!... Can you please go to Clyde and talk to him... he never go out of his room ever since he heard that you got hit by a car' Harold said concern about Clyde'

'That's what I came here to check on my best Friend I'm worry about him' Lincoln said going to Clyde's Room and seeing Howard near Clyde's Door'

'Oh Lincoln you've got to talk to Clyde his not Doing so well!' Howard said clearly Stressing out'

'Let's go to the Kitchen Howard we got a first aid kit there with smelling salt... Just in case you Faint Again' Harold said Leading A Stressing Howard to the Kitchen'

'Uh... Clyde buddy your there?' Lincoln said Knocking on The Door as Clyde Never responded' I'm coming in buddy' Lincoln said opening the Door' Clyde are you here?... Buddy' Lincoln whispered Looking around His best friend now Dark and Stinky room as he heard a Faint Groan' Clyde?...' Lincoln move to the bed and Looked Under some blanket's to find a Clyde with a Depressed Look'

'L...Lincoln? No... Noo Stay away From me!' Clyde said horrified while Quickly sitting up and Backing against the wall'

'Clyde I'm not Dead... I'm here Living breathing not a Ghost' Lincoln said Moving Closer to Clyde'

'But Y...Your Dead Not Alive' Clyde Muttered to Himself as he Look at Lincoln closely while Slowly Extending his hand to Lincoln's face' S...She said you were Dead... But your not Dead Lincoln... BUDDY! YOUR ALIVE!' Clyde shouted happily while hugging Lincoln tightly' your alive YOUR ALIVE!'

'Whoa!... Heh yeah I'm Alive' Lincoln said with a big smile returning Clyde's hug' Wait... Wait who said I was Dead?' Lincoln said holding Clyde a foot away with a Question Look'

'Uh... Lucy Told me you were Dead once the car had hit you for me I Didn't take the news all to well... 'Sniff' I was a wreak I Dreamed that I saw you Getting hit by a car so many time's... And so many time's I tried to save you but every time I tried I kept getting more far away from you' Clyde Explained while keeping his tears at bay'

'What!?... Why'd she... I got to talk to Lucy when I get back' Lincoln mutter to himself but then look back towards his Dirty face friend' but for now I'm here buddy!' Lincoln said happily hugging Clyde once again'

'Oh Look hare bear Clyde is up!... And SMILING!' Howard shouted happily while joining in on the hug as of Harold join in also'

'After A minute long hug everyone break away and Clyde took a Deep breath and spoke' I'm sorry Dad's... For being' Clyde was interrupted before he can finish'

'Its okay Clyde we get it your best friend was in a Accident and you were broken Down... Its all okay' Harold said with a big smile'

'Let's get you something to eat son' Howard said Happily Leading Clyde into the Kitchen and pulling some Leftover's from the fridge as Clyde was Eating and Chewing Not to fast'

'Whe... are you Going Lincoln?' Clyde ask Lincoln with a full mouth while Lincoln was Heading out'

'I Gotta go and talk to Lucy about something' Lincoln said seriously as Clyde Give a Understanding nod Towards His best friend'

...

(Confusion Outlook)

'As Lincoln open the Door to the Loud House a blonde Girl about his age Smiles at him' Uh hi... You must be one of Lola's many friends' Lincoln said Blushing without knowing'

'Yes why Don't we go with that' she said with a Cute Giggle' You Look so Cute I can just Eat you up!' She Purr as Lincoln's Blush intensified'

'T...Thanks uh' Lincoln was interrupted'

'Lola!...' Lisa was shouting but Stop as she spotted the Blonde' hey... Lincoln' Lisa said Awkwardly as Lincoln Notice who the Blonde was'

'Lo!... Lomhh' Lincoln was about to shout but Lisa Cover his mouth before he can shout a other word'

'Shhh!' Lisa Whisper closely to His Ear' Don't worry about it... Lola wanted to speed up her Age so...' Lisa was interrupted as Lola butted in'

'So I can Know what sex is Linky... And yes I know what it is now thanks to our sister's and Lisa for the Grow up potion thingy' Lola said Smiling As shown she finally Grown her front teeth's '

'But... Why... What Does this' Lincoln was Interrupted as a other Voice Coming From up the Stair's'

'Lisa I think... Oh Lisa! Why Didn't you tell me you had a handsome brother' a Girl wearing Overalls said As she Stared at Lincoln Lovingly'

'I know it's... You Lana' Lincoln said while Blushing as Lana Touch his Cheek's'

'Uh man... Did you at Lest Agree to Date us?' Lana said with Hope in her Eye's'

'We Didn't talk... Wait what!... What is she talking about Lola?' Lincoln Ask Looking at Lola then back at Lana then Lisa who was Smiling'

'The Only Reason we Did this' Lola Pointed at Lana and her own Body' was Because we wanted you to be our Boyfriend Like Lynn and probably the Other's' Lola said Looking at Lisa as she Blush'

'Guy's... We can't what if Mom and Dad Founds out?' Lincoln said not wanting more Weight on his plate'

'There'll support us all because there Love all of us No matter what' Lola said Seriously'

'Yeah Mom and Dad Loves us all there Loving and Caring the best Parents in the World!' Lana said Smiling with A full set of new teeth's and Probably Dog Food in between some of them'

' 'Sigh' You Guy's Don't get it... What if the Cops knew? There'll put us all in jail... Or worst in a Foster Home we'll all be separated' Lincoln Explained while Scared of the thought'

'W...We're not Gonna tell anybody!... We'll keep it a Secret!' Lola said Angrily and Crossing her Arm's as her Eye's Turn Watery'

'Lincoln Please... We Did this a...all for you' Lana said Almost Choking as both of the twin's soon were Trembling a Little and shedding Tears while Lola was trying her best not to shed a Single Drop but failed as Tears Slowly Trail there way Down her Cheek's'

'I'm... Sorry Guy's but we... we Just can't' Lincoln said trying his hardest to Resist and turn Around to Go upstairs but Lisa and Leni Were in his way'

'Linky Don't Leave them Like that... There change there body's for you and only you!? Leni Whispered harshly'

'You Don't get it Leni I can't... There to Young' Lincoln Whispered back'

'Lincoln there not Young anymore... Look at there Body's!?' Lisa Whispered Gesturing towards the Two Sobbing Girl's'

'I Know that' Lincoln Whispered Quietly Hearing the twin's sob and Whimpering' Look Guy's can we talk about it Later?... I got to talk to Lucy about something'

'You can Talk to Lucy Later... Right now you got the Twin's Crying Behind you' Lisa said Seriously'

'But Lisa...' Lincoln shut his Mouth As Lisa and Leni were Staring Cold Dagger's At him' 'Sigh' Okay Guy's I'll Date you two to' Lincoln said Facing the Twin's As there Face were Messy From Crying Especially Lola's Due to her make up'

'R...Really?' Lana ask Staring At Lincoln while Wiping her nose with her Sleeve'

'Yes... Really now Come here you Two' Lincoln said Blushing as he Felt the Twin's Body Sandwich him'

'Eee! Thanks Linky!' Both of the Twin's Squeal Happily while Kissing his Face While Lincoln's Blush intensified'

'We'll be Waiting For you in your Room Tonight' Lola Purr Closely to Lincoln's Ear as Lola Grabbed Leni and Lana's Arm' Let's go find Lori we Gotta Fix ourselves up for Tonight' Lola Wink at Lincoln as the three went up Stair's'

'Gosh what have I got myself into' Lincoln said Staring at the three Girl's walk up and Disappeared'

'Don't Worry so Much Lincoln all you got to do is Love us all' Lisa said Kissing Lincoln while Heading Upstairs to her room'

'I Don't think that's Gonna help with the Lucy Situation' Lincoln thought to himself as he Went upstairs to Lucy and Lynn's room' hey Lucy' Lincoln said Seeing only Lucy Laying on her bed'

'Hey Lincoln... Can I ask you something?' Lucy ask Still Staring at the Celling'

'Yeah Go Ahead Luce' Lincoln said Sitting on a Black chair'

'When are you going to Fuck me?' Lucy ask While Sitting on the bedside as Lincoln Got Caught surprised and Fall off the Chair'

'W...What are you talking about Lucy?' Lincoln ask standing up with the Chair's Help'

'You know take my Cherry so you'll claimed me as your Lover or Girlfriend or Maybe Wife' Lucy said Smiling showing her Shiny teeth's for the first time'

'L...Lucy you know that can't happen Rig...' Lincoln was Interrupted as Lucy Pulled Lincoln onto her bed'

'Lincoln I'm Gonna be you Lover one way or a other no matter what!?' Lucy said pulling off Lincoln's Shirt in a Quick Haste'

'Whoa... Slow Down Lucy' Lincoln said As Lucy Pulled off his pants' Lucy is this what you want?' Lincoln ask Staring into Lucy's Eye's'

'Lincoln you have taken Lynn Luan and Probably the other's as Lover's but not me' Lucy said sadly'

'What about... Edwin your one true Love of Darkness?' Lincoln ask as Lucy Took her shirt off'

'Edwin is never my one True Love... Its you' Lucy Whispered Closely to Lincoln's Ear as she took off her skirt and Undies' I always knew it was you Lincoln' Lucy said Kissing Lincoln's Lip's as Lincoln Blush'

'Bu... Buh but' Lincoln Stammered as Lucy put two Finger's on Lincoln's Lip's to hush Him'

'Shuu... I'll be your Princess of Darkness and you'll be my Prince of Darkness Forever' Lucy said While Feeling the Lump on Lincoln's Short's' I want this In me' Lucy said Pulling Lincoln's short all the way off and throwing in on Lynn's bed' are you Ready To take me Lincoln?' Lucy ask while Lincoln Nodded Dumbly' I waited for this for a Long time' Lucy said Sliding Lincoln's Dick along Her Slit then Placing it in the middle then Slamming Down' ow!' Lucy Flinch at the Pain'

'L...Lucy You just...' Lincoln was Interrupted as Lucy Lock Lincoln in a Deep Kiss while Her Tongue tasted Lincoln's Mouth'

'Mmm yes I Lost it to you... Master' Lucy Purr into Lincoln's Ear as she Started Moving Up and Down slowly then Move into a Faster Motion while Kissing Lincoln' ugh!... Ooh this feels Awesome... You inside me and AHH!' Lucy Scream as a Orgasm Struck her as her whole body Shake Until she Lay on Lincoln only able to move a Little from her Orgasm' ugh... Linky I can't move you have you Finish in me' Lucy Said Looking up at Lincoln'

'What? I can't Cum inside you... You'll get pregnant' Lincoln said Looking at Lucy Like she Lost her mind'

'Lincoln Please I want to feel you cum in me... I want to feel you splash my inside Please' Lucy said as she Move her hair away From her Face showing her Blue Eye's while she was using Lincoln's only known Weakness Puppy Dog Eye's!'

'B...But 'sigh' okay Lucy you Know I can never Resist Puppy Dog Eye's' Lincoln said in Defeat while Turning them around so Lincoln was on top and start slow Thrust's Then Faster' Mmm... You feel so Tight...' Lincoln was Interrupted'

'Just like the Other's?' Lucy said with a Smile as Lincoln Blush Bright Pink'

'Uh... Yeah Like the Other's' Lincoln said Embarrassed' Ooh this Feels Nice... Ahh Lucy... I'm Gonna CUM!' Lincoln Shouted'

'Uh ohh... I can feel you Cumming feels so Hot Inside MEEE!' Lucy Scream as a other orgasm hit her harder this time... After a minute of Resting there Finally caught there breath' Oh 'Huff' that was Amazing Linky' Lucy said Kissing Lincoln with all the Passion she can muster up' I Love you Lincoln Loud' Lucy said Feeling Really happy more then Last Time at the Halloween Maze near there House'

' 'Huff' I Love you to Lucy' Lincoln Smiled as Lucy Pulled the Pillow From Under his head' oof... Why'd you Did that?' Lincoln ask while Lucy put the Pillow under her Butt'

'I Don't want any of you Spilling out me' Lucy said Pulling Lincoln into a other Kiss' now if you Don't mind Linky I'm Just Gonna Lay here for a other Ten Minutes' Lucy said Pulling the Blanket over her as Lincoln Started putting on his Cloth's'

'Oh Lucy... I Almost forgot to ask you... Why Did you told Clyde I was Dead?' Lincoln ask Standing while Looking at the Door'

'Uh... How'd Y...You know?' Lucy stuttered Scared as her heart beat Fasten'

'I went Over to Clyde's before and he was surprised... As am I as he told me you told him that I Died in the Accident... So why Did you told him that?' Lincoln ask Still Looking at the Door with a confused Frown'

'I...I Did that because I Didn't want Clyde to tell you I Liked you and Ruin... My Plan... Oh I'm sorry Lincoln! I shouldn't of Done that... B...But I wanted you So Much' Lucy said as Tears Flow Down her Face' L...Lincoln Please Don't be Mad at me' Lucy Stuttered while Lincoln Continued to Look at the Door' Lincoln Look at me PLEASE!' Lucy beg'

'Just why Lucy...' Lincoln stopped Talking as he turn a Little to Look at Lucy's Beautiful Blue Eye's Look so Sad as there were Red surrounding the Blueness' 'Sigh' I'm Not mad at you Lucy I can never be mad at you... I just needed to know why' Lincoln said Looking back at the Door'

'Are... You sure your not mad at m...me?' Lucy ask Still scared'

'Lucy like I said I'm not mad at you' Lincoln said Looking back at Lucy then Climbing on the bed Crawling up to Lucy Looking into her red Teary Eye's' Don't Worry Luce I Always Love you' Lincoln said Slowly kissing Lucy and Slipping his Tongue into her Mouth and while Pulling away he softly Bite and Pulled on her Bottom Lip' I'll always Love you Guy's till the end of time... Maybe even before that' Lincoln said Smiling' now If you Excuse me Love I've got to Use the bathroom' Lincoln said Moving off the bed but Lucy pulled him into a other kiss'

'I Love you Lincoln... I hope I'll get your baby' Lucy Smiled Bright as Lincoln Smiled once Again and Heading Towards the bathroom'

(To be continue)


	8. Cold Spell Book

(Sorry for not Posting sooner getting a little hard to think up new things for this but its going okay)

'Ahh... Feel's so Goood' Lincoln Moan as he was Sharply shooting in the Toilet as Lynn walked in' Lynn!... What you're Doing here!?' Lincoln said surprised and Embarrassed'

'Well Duh I Live here' Lynn said as she look at Lincoln like he was Dumb'

'I mean why are you in here while I'm using the bathroom!' Lincoln said trying to Zip up his Fly but Lynn Quickly Grab his hand'

'Hold on a sec Link... I miss you being in me... And feeling you shoot inside me' Lynn Purr Lovingly while kneeling Down and taking Lincoln's pants shirt and shorts off as he Tried to Resist' Don't try to Resist Linky... You know we're Gonna Do this one way or a other Do you?' Lynn said Looking up at Lincoln as he face shown Defeat' Good now sit on the Toilet' Lynn said while sucking on him'

'Mmm... This Feel's Great Lynn' Lincoln Moan while Looking Down At Lynn while she Bob her head and suck and Lick while Looking at him with Love in her Eye's' Uh Lynn you... Might Wanna pull off Right... Ugh!?' Lincoln Grunted as he blast his Load into her mouth while she Swallowed every Drop but kept some in her mouth as she showed Lincoln then swallowed the Last Load while sucking again as Lincoln slowly got Hard'

'Mmm you taste So Good Lincoln' Lynn said Smiling while Sliding her Short's and Undies off' I Feel so wet Right now...Ooh I miss feeling this' Lynn said Slowly Sitting on Lincoln's Dick then moving up and Down Gently while moving side to side' ah... Amm!' Lynn was about to scream but Lincoln Cover her mouth with his hand while the other hand was Playing with her Love Button as a other Orgasm Strongly wash over her while Lincoln was Holding back to blast his Load into her but Failed as Lynn continued to Move Faster until Lincoln Shot his Load into her Womb which cause her body to shake as she bite On Lincoln's hand' OW!... Geez! She's biting my hand!?' Lincoln thought to Himself as he Finish Cumming'

' 'Gasp' oh Lincoln that was the 'Huff' best Feeling Ever!' Lynn said turning around while Keeping Lincoln in her as she Kiss Lincoln Passionately' I hope you know how much I Love you Lincoln' Lynn said Lovingly while Looking into his Eye's'

'I know Lynn and I Love You to' Lincoln Said Smiling as he felt his heart heat up'

'No You Don't know what I'm Saying Lincoln... I'm in Love with You... So in Love with you I want your baby' Lynn said Pulling Lincoln's hand Down to her belly as Lincoln Felt a Tiny Bump on her belly' I can't wait to see our baby' Lynn said Full of Bliss'

'Mmm... Me to' Lincoln said As Lynn Pulled him into a other Kiss' well Lynn I Don't know about you but I Don't want a outline of the Toilet on my butt so can you move?' Lincoln ask while Lynn Laugh as she Lifted herself up as she Kiss Lincoln and there put on there Clothes' I'm going to the Kitchen I'm Hungry... Come along if ya want a sandwich also' Lincoln said as Lynn Followed him Downstairs to the Kitchen'

'Hey Lincoln' Lori said as her smile turn into a Grin as she saw Lynn' why Lynn you Look as if you got 'SOME' Lori joke as Lynn Blush'

'Hey I'm not the only one that got 'some' also' Lynn retorted as Lori Blush Blood Red'

'Um... Can you two stop talking about Getting some?' Lincoln said Blushing while Fixing Him and the other two sandwich's'

'Hey Guy's... Ooh Hey Linky' Leni said Leaning on the counter while staring at Lincoln with Love in her eye's as he was making one more sandwich for Leni'

'Uh Leni why are you just staring at me?' Lincoln ask Feeling Uncomfortable'

'I... I Can't Stop' Leni Whimpered as her eye's got moist' I Love you Lincoln!' Leni said almost Yelling as she ran to hug Lincoln which she tackled him Down while she was Sobbing'

'Whoa!... Leni what are y... Mm hmm' Lincoln was interrupted as Leni put a finger on his Lip's'

'Lincoln Please make Love to me!?' Leni beg as tears begin to Drop Down while Lincoln was Surprised but the Girl's were Standing there with a Grin on there face's as there ate there sandwich's'

'But... But Leni Don't you want to save...' Lincoln Look away as Leni was using puppy Dog eye's'

'P...Please Look at m...me Linky!' Leni Wail as tears Drip Down onto Lincoln's Cheek's while his attempt to Resist was slowly Deteriorating'

'Leni...' Lincoln Froze as he saw Leni's puppy Dog eye's' ah Dang it... Puppy Dog eye's' Lincoln Whisper under his breath' you win Leni 'sigh' I'll...' Lincoln was interrupted as Leni squeal with Happiness while Lifting her self up then Lincoln pulling him along out the Kitchen as Lincoln Last saw Lori and Lynn Smiling as there Finish Eating there sandwich's'

...

(Soft Angel)

'Whoa Leni Don't need to Rush thing's' Lincoln said as Leni Pulled him into her and Lori's room'

' 'sigh' I Know but its Just... Just I Love you so much! And I can't stop feeling it in my heart' Leni said Setting Both her hand's on her chest' it Hurt's every time I think of not being with you Linky' Leni Whispered Quietly as her Eye's began forming Tears'

'Gosh I Didn't know she felt this way' Lincoln thought to himself as Leni hug him then Slowly Pull back Looking into his Eye's as she begin to Lean Towards Lincoln while she close her Eye's and Waiting for Lincoln to Do the same thing and soon she Felt her heart Flutter as Lincoln's Lip's Softly Touch hers And Later her heart Flip Flop around in her Chest as Lincoln's Tongue Slither in her mouth as she Moan into his Mouth as his Tongue Feel every Inch of her mouth'

'Oh 'Gasp' Linky that was the best First Kiss' Leni Purr as her body shudder at the memory of Lincoln's Lip's and Tongue on her Lip's and in her mouth' oh Gosh Lincoln... I feel so wet Down there' Leni Said As she Taken her clothes off as Lincoln stare Dumbly as he pants make a Tent' Come on Lincoln I want you in me' Leni said as she step towards Lincoln and started taking His clothes off and stare With Awe while she push Lincoln on her bed' it's... So Beautiful' Leni Mutter as Lincoln Blush while Leni Kiss the tip and Licking it' it taste so Good Linky 'Lick slurp' ' Leni slowly took Lincoln's Dick in her throat for a While and pull out and Hovering Over Lincoln's Dick with her Lip's'

'L...Leni it's Gonna...' Lincoln was about to Explained but Leni Already Drop Down'

'OW!... I...It hurt so much' Leni Whimper as Lincoln Took Leni Down to pull her into a Deep kiss while Slowly Pulling out and in' Oooh it feel's so much... BETTER!?' Leni Suddenly Scream as she felt Shockwave throughout her body' Mmm... That Felt so Good!... But you Cumming in me might be the best thing in my whole Life like Luna Lynn and the other's' Leni said kissing Lincoln and sucking on his Tongue while making Faster motion's'

'Uh... Gosh Leni your Going to fast... Your Gonna make... Me CUM!?' Lincoln Grunted as he Plunge Forward shooting into Leni's womb in which Leni scream happily as she felt Lincoln blast his load into her'

' 'Gasp' UGH!... Uh... Linky that is the best Feeling I've ever felt' Leni said as she still felt parts her body Shudder' Mmm... I Love you so Much Linky' Leni Purr while Kissing Lincoln' Am I Pregnant now?' Leni ask out of the Blues as she Lay her head Down on Lincoln's Chest hearing his Heart beat'

'Ah...' Lincoln Stared Down at Leni who was Staring up at Lincoln with a Glint of hope In her Eye's' Y...Yeah your Pregnant Leni' Lincoln said as she Clung to his chest'

'Mmm... I'm so Glad it's your baby Linky' Leni said as the Door Open Showing Lynn'

'Lynn... What's Whoa!?' Lincoln was interrupted as Lynn Drag him off the bed and onto to Floor and into Hallway' Lynn! Why Did you Barge in and Drag me out Here!?' Lincoln said feeling a Little Drafty as he cover Giblets'

'You forgotten Didn't you' Lynn said Folding her Arm's while Staring at Lincoln with One Raise Eyebrow'

'I never forgot anything' Lincoln said Confidently but couldn't keep the act up as Lynn continued to Stare Red Hot Dagger's at Him' 'Sigh' okay you win I Forgotten... Whatever It is i forgot' Lincoln suddenly Regret Everything he said as he saw Lynn's Eye's turn into Flaming fire of Anger'

'You!... Forgot! Lana And Lola!' Lynn said Holding back the Feeling of Punching Lincoln's Shoulder' 'sigh' you need to go to them there waiting for you in your room... Last I saw Lola and Lana was Almost crying for Pete Sakes!' Lynn said Almost Yelling as she was about to punch but Leni came out the Door Still naked'

'What are you two talking about?' Leni ask Confused as both Of them were surprised but Lynn Quickly Recover'

'Lincoln was supposed to get special Gift's from the Twin's but he Forgot' Lynn said Staring Daggers at Lincoln'

'Ooh what kind of Gift's?... Is it Candy?' Leni said Smiling'

'No it's... It's what you Did with Lincoln inside your room' Lynn said as Leni Blush'

'Ooh... Lincoln go to them... there crying for you!' Leni said as she went into her room and came back out with Lincoln's undies' here Lincoln you need these' Leni said as she Handed them with a smile as she sadly Continue to watch Lincolns Dick Disappeared behind his Shorts'

'What about my other Clothes?' Lincoln Question as he put them on'

'You Don't need your other clothes for your special Gift's' Leni said kissing Lincoln as she was pushing him towards his Door'

'But... Buh' Lincoln stopped talking as he Entered his room to find his Twin Sisters Wearing Only there Undies and bra'

'L...Lincoln?... See Lola I Told you he was coming!' Lana said wiping her Eye's and Nose as Lola Put her face off the pillow she was Clearly Crying into as there was a Large wet spot on it'

'Ooh Linky... Y...Your Pillow was Already wet when we got here' Lola said Quickly Standing up Wiping her face' w...what took you so Long to come?... I Thought you were not Coming because you Didn't like The way we Look' Lola said nervously playing with her finger's as her red Eye's were soon Watery again'

'T...That's not True Lola He Love's us... And I'm Going to Love you back in a Special way Linky' Lana said as she Tried to Take off her bra' Ugh!... Can you... uh help me Linky?' Lana said as she turn her back to Lincoln as he attempt two times before unhooking it' Ah... thanks Lincoln' Lana said Kissing Lincoln' First kiss and it's from you... Best Day ever' Lana said Dreamily as Lincoln Stare Dumbly at Lana's Tiny Breast's'

'Uh Linky can you... Help?' Lola said Shyly Looking at Lincoln as she turn around while Lincoln Slowly unhook her bra' Uh T...Thanks Linky... Sorry ours are not big like the other's' Lola said with a Sad tone as she Look Down'

'Lola...' Lincoln said softly as he held her chin and Directed her Focus on him' I Don't Care how you Guy's Look... All I care about is you to be yourself and that's what I Love the most about all of you Guy's...' Lincoln said as he Slowly and Softly Kiss Lola'

'Oh Lincoln... That was the best kiss I've ever got' Lola said Happily'

'You Kiss somebody else before?' Lincoln ask with one Raise Eyebrow'

'Maybe... Your Jealous?' Lola ask With a smug Grin as Lincoln Look Surprise Jealous and A Little Hurt and was about to speak but Lana Butted in'

'Your Lying!... You've never kiss anyone Else before in your Life!' Lana Spat as she Cross her Arm's as she Stare Coldly at her Twin sister then Look at Lincoln with a Soft Smile' Don't worry Linky... your my First and Only person who's Gonna Only kiss my Lip's... But I Don't know about Lola she's Probably Gonna go Around Kissing Lots of boy's' Lana said Grinning as she Wink Out of Lola's View well Lincoln was Confused of what's Going on'

'I...I'm not Gonna... I've Never... ' Lola Begin to Stuttered as her Lip's Slowly Begin to Tremble with Each word that came out her mouth' L...Lincoln she's Right... your the First person to Kiss me and I love it!' Lola said as she Almost Yelled the word's while Quickly Hugging Lincoln' I'm Sorry Linky' Lola Whispered Looking up At Lincoln as she begin to Cry Quietly on Lincoln's Chest'

'I uh... It's... Okay Lo...' Lincoln said as He was interrupted'

'It's not Okay Lincoln!... I Love you And I'm Gonna show you how Much I Do' Lola said Smiling'

'You Don't need... Oof!?' Lincoln Exhaled Quickly As Lola Push Him onto his bed and Pulled his Short's Down'

' 'Gasp!' The Twin's Inhaled In Unison' wow... So This is what a Penis Look's like' Lola Said Amaze at Lincoln's Dick' Mmm... So You Like when there suck it?' Lola ask never Looking away From his Dick'

'There suck it?' Lana ask surprised as she Continue to Stare at Lincoln's Hard Rod'

'Y...Yeah but you Don't need... ughh!' Lincoln Moan as Lola Lick it then Lana which Also Caught Lincoln off Guard as the Twin's Begin To start getting more possessive over his Log'

'Mmm... I Love your taste' Lana Breath as she was Gonna Taste Lincoln's Rod again but suddenly Lola took Lincoln's Rod in her mouth and started Sucking like it was a Popsicle' Hey!... Not only you want to suck it!' Lana said Pushing Lola's face away from Lincoln's Dick as she took it and started sucking and Licking'

'Hey!... Who says you can butt in!?' Lola said Angrily as she push Lana off the bed as Lola started putting Lincoln's Dick more Deeper into her mouth as she started Gagging half way but Tough it out and Start Slowly Going up and Down while Staring at Lincoln who was surprised and Moaning Afterwards while Lana Stare with Amazement then a ping of Jealously'

'Ooh Ooh! Lola Let me try...' Lana ask as Lola wave her Away as she continue sucking Lincoln' LoooLaa!? Come on I wanna try!' Lana Whine as Lola Finally stopped and Left Lincoln's Dick with a Noticeable Pop! As Lana Started Licking then taking him Deep in her throat which cause her to almost puke but Denied her Stomach the pleaser of Releasing her Last Eaten Food'

'Oh you Two are killing me' Lincoln Moan as A few seconds Later Lola pulled Lana off his Dick' Hey what's the big idea?' Lana ask Annoyed but Soon Change her mood as she saw her sister pulled Down her Panties and Hover Over Lincoln's Dick with a worried Look on her face'

'L...Lola if you Don't want to go Through with its Alri...' Lincoln was Interrupted'

'I'm NOT Gonna Chicken OUT!' Lola said with a Confident Look as she Plunge Down' uggh!... Oow!' Lola Whimpered As she stood Still for a few seconds then began to unknowingly to Rise up then Down' L...Lincoln Stop M...Moving!' Lola Moan as she fasten her movement'

'It's not... Me Lola it's Y...You' Lincoln said trying to not Blast off into Lola'

'Lies!' Lola said Angry but Was Soon Moaning' Oh I Love you so much... L...LINKKYY' Lola Moan Loudly as she felt Lincoln's hot Cum blast her insides which Suddenly Trigger her to Cum Hard' Oh... Oh That was the best F...Feeling in the world L...Linky' Lola said as she Felt parts of her body still Tremble' 'Sigh' Oh I Love this Feeling' Lola said as she Lay Down next to Lincoln'

'My Turn Linky!' Lana said as she Look at Lincoln's Deflating Rod' Lincoln why are you not Haard!?' Lana Whine Looking at Lincoln with Puppy Dog Eye's'

'I'm 'Gasp' all worn out Sorry Lana' Lincoln said Lying his Head back onto his pillow but soon Felt Lana Licking him' W...What are you Doing Lana?'

'What 'Lick' Does it Looks 'suck' Like?' Lana said as Lincoln got Hard once Again' Yes!... Now it's my Turn' Lana said Excitedly while Slowly Descending onto Lincoln's Rod but soon Felt Lola's Hands on her shoulder'

'Whoop's!' Lola Suddenly Push Down her Sister's Shoulder's'

'Oow!... L...Lola!' Lana yelp Looking Angrily at her sister' why you did that Lola!' Lana said Obliviously Mad but started moving her hip's' Mmm this feels So GOOD!' Lana Hiss happily Grinding Down and bouncing on Lincoln's Iron Rod'

'L...Lana... If you Keep Doing that You G...Gonna get a Load of UGH!' Lincoln Grunted as he Spurted His Globs Of baby maker'

'Ooh! Lincoln... It feels so hot in me... UGHH!' Lana was interrupted as she Felt a Explosions of Blissfulness of being full' 'Gasp' you... Were right... Lola it feels so Good... No Great!' Lana said with a big smile'

'I Love you two... So much!' Lincoln said happily pushing Lana off His Soon to be Soft Dick'

'Nooo!?... I want to Staay on!?' Lana Whine while Pinning Down Lincoln and Keeping Him inside her' Mmm you feel so Great in me!' Lana said as Lincoln saw Love in her Eye's'

'You feel so...' Lincoln saw Lola Staring at him awaiting his Answer' You Two Feel so Great' Lincoln said Seeing Both Girls Smile Which Warms his Heart'

'I Love you so much Lincoln!... 'Yawn' I'm yours Linky... You make me so Happy Hmm' Lana said as she Fell Asleep'

'She fall Asleep so fast 'Yawn' not like me I can stay up all N...Night' Lola said Trying not to fall Asleep but failed and Slept'

'Mmm... Best night Ever' Lincoln said Closing his Eye's'

'Hey... Hey Lincoln come on Don't fall Asleep' Lincoln heard someone Whispered with a Little Fire behind there Tone'

'Hmm?... Linka what are you Doing here?' Lincoln ask while Linka Drag him into Luan and Luna's room'

'I saw everything!' Linka said a Little Angry as she move her hands Down too her hip's'

'WE saw everything!' Roxy Gestured to herself Linka Lynn Lucy Luan And Luna who was Just Sitting on her bed as she Happily Wave while Caressing her Belly as She Smile at the Sight of Lincoln Blushing Heavily Obviously Staring at her Belly then make contact with her Eye's then Quickly Stare Somewhere Else'

'Yeah Lincoln we 'Saw' everything' Luan said Pointing a Remote at a TV in her closet as she press a button to playback a video showing Two Blonde Headed Girl's Obviously Licking and sucking Lincoln off for a few seconds and after a few seconds both of them were fighting for his Steel Sword until one of the Girl's push the other off the bed then Started taking Lincoln's Dick Deep in her throat... The Video Stopped as Linka Took the Remote and Pause it then Look at Lincoln'

'it made me so... Mad seeing you Do someone Else then me Lincoln... Or your Sisters' Linka Corrected her Last word's Right away as she saw both of them stare at her with Raise Eyebrows'

'Like Linka said Lincoln we're Okay with you... Being with your sisters... The big Question here is who are those Girl's cause I for one knows there not your sisters' Roxy said as she was Holding a Photo of Lincoln and his sisters'

'Roxy Linka... Those Two Girl's are my Sister's' Lincoln said Blushing'

'The Blondie's are not your sisters there Don't Look like any Girl from here!' Linka said Angrily as she Took hold of the Photo From Roxy then Close up to Lincoln's face showing Lincoln and all his sister's' see! None of them Look Like those Girl's in your room' Linka said Pressing a Button Showing the Twin's Lying in his bed Sleeping Peaceful'

'Luan those two' Lincoln said Pointing at the twin's in the mini TV camera' are our Sisters Lana and Lola Right?' Lincoln said Looking back at Luan with Awaiting her to Confirm His Statement'

'Yeah... No there Don't Look like the Twin's at all...' Luan Said Looking at Lincoln With Angry in her Eye's'

'Luan there are our Sisters Don't you see it?' Lincoln ask but soon Face Palm as She Nod her Head in Disagreement' Lisa never Told you?' Lincoln ask as she Nod her head once Again in Disagreement' 'sigh' Lisa Had made a Potion as you know' Lincoln said as she Murmur in agreement' well Lisa and Lana Ask Her for the Potion and...' Lincoln was interrupted by Luan'

'And there Drank it and now there much Older then there were before... Hmm I Didn't know our Little Sister's Love's you Like We Do' Luan said Smiling'

'Hey Lincoln C...Can I ask you something?' Linka ask Nervously playing with her Thumbs'

'Uh... Yeah Shoot' Lincoln said Waiting'

'Can I Take Lincoln somewhere private?' Linka ask as the other's nodded'

'You can go to our room' Lynn said as Lucy Nod in Agreement As Linka Drag Him out in the hall and into Lynn and Lucy's room

'I want to tell you something... It's been Killing me to tell you' Linka said as she Slowly walk Closer to Him Taking her Orange Shirt Off as his Eye's were Wide Looking at Linka's Training Bra' Lincoln... I want you to make L...Love too me' Linka said Taking her clothes off one by one until she was naked as the Day she was Born... all well Doing this Lincoln had Slowly Grown Hard' it makes me so happy to know I can get you...Hard' Linka Mutter Blushing as she felt Lincoln through his Undies' Let's take these off... Wow I...It's so Big Probably the biggest in the Whole Wide World' Linka said Seriously as Lincoln Blush Brighter then Santa Himself'

'Ah... Linka where you Learn to... Suck Like this... You Done this many time's?' Lincoln ask and soon Regretted saying them as Linka Stop Sucking and Stare up to him with a serious Face'

'No I have not this is my first time Only you Lincoln... is ever Going to Be in my Mouth' Linka said Sucking Lincoln Once Again' You 'Lick' Taste so 'Lick' Great 'Suck' Lincoln... Now for the main Course' Linka said Smiling as she Took Lincoln's Hot Steel in her hand as she Felt it Pulse then slowly Hover over Him as she Slide Down onto Him' Ugh!... Holy Shmoly! 'Gasp!' I Forgot It was Going to Hurt... but it's worth it... I'm Glad Your My First Lincoln... And the Only one who while Ever Be in me Forever' Linka Said Grinning as she Slowly Going up then Down then Bouncing Madly on Lincoln' 'huff' oh Lincoln I'm... F...Feeling Weird Lincoln' Linka Moan as she Felt Something in her Pussy Tighten Up as her Body Exploded into a Earthshaking Orgasm' LIINCOOLLN THIS... F...FEEL'S...' Linka was interrupted as she Blackout and Fell unconsciously Onto Lincoln'

'Oh my Gosh!... Come Look Guy's she Fainted!' Luan said Never Looking away From the Mini TV in her Closet Which show's Multiple Camera's From all over the house Except there parent's room and also Her and Luna's room but the other's are on 24 Seven'

'Ooh She Must of Cum Soo Hard' Lori said as she Bite her Lower Lip while the TV Showed Lincoln Switching Place's with the Unconscious Linka and Continued to Fuck Her'

'Wow L...Lincoln Got a Big...' Roxy Stopped Herself as She Didn't Know what it was Call other then a Penis From the Help of the Birds and Bee's talk with her Mother Which she Didn't want Anyone to Think she Didn't know what was what and Jump a Little as Luna Nudge her'

'Hey Roxy... You Nervous?' Luna Ask as she Nodded' What Are you Nervous about?... Is it Lincoln?' Luna Ask'

' 'Sigh' Yeah... I'm Nervous About how I'm Gonna Do all that' Roxy Pointed Towards the Mini TV That Everyone is Watching' I...I Don't Think I can make Lincoln Happy with my Body' Roxy said with a Sad Expression'

'Don't Worry Roxy Lincoln is Kind and Loving... Your Going to Love the Feeling of Him Inside you and the best part Is Feeling Him Cumming Inside you it's Like A Wave Of Shockwave Going Through your Whole Body' Luna said Feeling her Belly which had Grown to a basketball Size and soon two other Hand's were on her Belly Feeling it'

'Oooh!... Feeling your Belly is Awesome Luna' Lana Whispered'

'Yeah it's Cool there's a Baby in there... I can't wait for mine to be like yours Luna' Lola said Happily Grinning'

'C...Can I?' Roxy Ask as Luna Nodded and Slowly Extend her hand Feeling Luna's Belly' It's so big... How Does it Feel's to be P...Pregnant?' Roxy Ask Still Feeling Luna's Baby Bump'

'I Love This Feeling of a Baby inside me... Because it's Lincoln's Baby and Let me Tell you something' Luna said in a Quiet Voice as Roxy Lean Closer' I Love Lincoln And I'm a Hundred Percent sure that the other's Do to... I'm Never Ever Going to be with anyone Else then Lincoln... I Can't tell you how he makes me Feel's he Melts my heart he makes my Cheek's burn every time he Looks at me' Luna Mutter as her Cheek's Begin to turn Pink as she Finish talking about Lincoln as she stare at Roxy who's Cheek's were red from the blood's Going to her Cheek's'

'I Felt Like that too... When I First saw Him my Mind got all Wonky A...And I knew I needed Him in my Life... I Hope I Don't Sound weird or anything' Roxy said Nervously and Embarrassed'

'Don't worry Roxy Lincoln well Love you just the way you are' Luna said with a big Smile as Roxy Relaxed as Lynn reassure Roxy'

'She Look's Cute! When she's like that... Just like you when you and Lincoln Did it in his Room' Luan said To Lynn as She Started Blushing While the Other's Aw and Giggle Quietly'

'Quiet Guy's... She's Gaining Consciousness' Lisa Said As Linka's Eye's Flutter Open While Lincoln Slow His Thrust's'

...

(Hypnotic Sight)

'Lincoln 'Grunt' I Love You!' Linka said as she Pulled Lincoln Towards her and Start Kissing Him' 'Gasp!' Your Lips are so... Kissable' Linka said as she place her hands on Lincoln's Rear End and Start Thrusting her Hip's Up Trying To Get Lincoln Deeper In her' UGH!... Lincoln Switch Spots with me' Linka said as she Push Lincoln out of her' 'Sigh' I Miss Feeling You Inside me Already' Linka said with a Sad Tone As She Hover Over Lincoln and Slowly Slide Lincoln's Sword into her Hilt' Ooh Yeesss!' Linka Hiss Happily As both of them begin to Mash there Pubic Bone Together'

'Uh... Linka I'm Gonna... P...Pull out!' Lincoln said as he Flip spots with Linka as he feels his balls wanting to let loose a wave of baby makers into her' Linka... Don't Tighten your leg's L...Linka!...' Lincoln Grunted Trying to not Cum'

'Ooh!... Come on Lincoln you... Know you want to Blast inside me' Linka said as she Kept Tightening her Leg's behind Lincoln as she continue to Hump towards Lincolns Loin's trying to Get Lincolns baby maker inside her' Ooh I can feel your Dick Throbbing... Cum for M...Mmmm!' Linka was Interrupted as She Felt Warm Juices shoot Strongly into her As a Orgasm Snuck over her' L...Lincoln You...' Linka Pulled Lincoln into a Loving Kiss' You are the best thing to happen in my Life... Well you and Video Game's' Linka said With Satisfy Smile'

'Heh I was just Thinking that Linka... I Love you Linka... Gosh I Love all of you Guy's No matter what' Lincoln said Confidently with a Big Shining Smile' 'Sigh' I Really Want to Lay here and Admire your Body... But I Got to Release some Tension in the Bathroom' Lincoln said Faking a Sad Look as he Went and Put His Clothes on and as He was Putting His Shirt on he Notice a Crack on the Floor which Turn into a Big Hole' Whoa!... What the Heck why is there a Hole!?' Lincoln said surprised as he Look Down to the Deep Darkness as a Flick of A Tiny Flame Appear way Down into it as it Quickly Flew Up and Engulfed the Room in Fire's As a Red skinned Teen Figure With Red Hair Obviously Covering one side of Her Eye's as Small Horn's were out On Along Side her Forehead as it Came out of it Hovering Over the Flaming Hole'

'A...Are you L...Lincoln Loud?' The Figure Ask with the Voice Of a Teenage Girl Staring At Lincoln'

'Y...Yeah I'm Lincoln Loud' Lincoln said as His Hands were Shaking a Bit' Whoa!... Wait! What's Going on!?' Lincoln said Loudly as his Voice was Shaky while a Invisible Force was pushing Him Towards her and the Hole' Wait!... S...Stop!... Whoa! AHHH!' Lincoln's Voice Echo Throughout The Room and Hole as he Fell Down into the Flaming Hole with the Horned Girl as the room and Floor turn back to normal in Second's'

'Did... Did Anyone Else Saw That!?' Lynn said Not Believing what she saw on the Mini TV'

'Y...Yeah I Saw it Too... Lisa! Was that one of your Device's Doing!?' Lori Said Almost Panicking as Everyone was Looking at Lisa who was Also Shock'

'W...What? No! None of my Devices can Do that... Well not yet anyways I can try make something but it's going to take Two year's and...' Lisa Stop Talking As Everybody was Already Heading To Lynn and Lucy's room' yeah that's Gonna take to Long' Lisa said to herself as she walk to them'

'Linka... what Happen?' Lori ask Looking at Linka as she Pulled up the Blanket To cover herself'

'I Don't K...Know what Happen T...There was a Hole in the Floor And a Girl... With Horn's came out the Hole with Fire and took Lincoln' Linka Explained as she continue to Shake as Tears were Threatening to burst out'

'It's Okay Linka... We'll Find out what happens with...' Lori was Interrupted as Lucy Spoke'

'It's my Fault Guy's... A Two Year's ago i Tried to use Spell's To Make L...Lincoln Fall in Love with me but it Fail I Forgot about the Consequence's U...Using Black Magic' Lucy Mutter as the other's Gasp'

'Lucy Dude you Must never Do Black magic... You could hurt yourself or something can happen to you' Luna Said With Dread'

'Yeah Lucy some thing can take you Or... Or kill you' Lori Said Quietly'

'B...But wait maybe there's a Spell to find Lincoln!' Lucy Said with High Hope's'

(To be continue Folk's)


End file.
